Home Alone kinda?
by Mizuki Kokoa
Summary: Gouenji had a meeting out-of-town. He didn't want to leave his sister by herself and so, he thought of a brilliant idea: he asked Endou for help. Only, he hadn't added Raimon's destructive force on the equation. (Our take on Home Alone.. with a twist) [Go timeline] [A collab work of Mizuki Kokoa and SaltyCandy]
1. Plan In Motion

**Author's notes:**

 **Mizuki Kokoa: This Fanfiction is brought to you by SaltyCandy and myself. It is a comedy/parody Inazuma Eleven Go story mainly written for humor and fun! Please do enjoy the story and leave a review at the bottom, we'd love to see your feedback~! ^_^ SaltyCandy that's your cue~!**

 **SaltyCandy: Like what the title suggests, this is supposedly a story of how a house is destroyed by a single kid (and some thieves or whatever) who was forgotten and stayed at home alone, only: (1) She's not a kid anymore (even though a particular chairman thinks she still is); (2) Thieves will not exist here (but another troublesome force will) and; (3) She isn't forgotten nor alone. And this is our first collab work. Woohoo! Actually, this is the very first time I've had a collab fic. Woohoo V2! So, thanks to my coauthor for that! Hope you enjoy reading!**

 **Chorused Disclaimer: We don't own IE and IE Gooooo!**

* * *

 **= Chapter One: Plan in Motion =**

"Nii-san, I'm a highschool student! I don't need anyone to babysit me anymore!" Dressed in a khaki vested white blouse with a violet-pink necktie partnered with a grayish school skirt was an upset pink-haired teen, complaining to a tan-skinned platinum blond who's sitting at the driver seat of a familiar red sports car.

"But they're not here to babysit you, Yuuka. They're just here to keep you company." The man wearing what it seemed like four healthy layers of clothing, answered back with a warm smile. Even with the light sky blue blazer, grey waistcoat, and plain white t-shirt, the red collared shirt could still be easily spotted well underneath them all, showcasing his now signature color.

The pinkette raised an eyebrow. Her brother definitely couldn't lie to her. He might have been able to trick the earth's citizens with the whole FFI Vision 2 propaganda, but his lies did not fall unseen before these two black orbs who had always looked up to him and cheered him up for more than a decade. "Then, can you please explain why Toramaru-kun, Saginuma-san, Endou-san, Kidou-san, and the whole Raimon Eleven are all here? This isn't company, this is a crowd." She explained while gesturing to the group of soccer fanatics excitedly waving goodbye to the professionally clothed ex-striker.

He simply tried to charm her with one of his warm smiles of which unfortunately, did not work at all. Funny, she used to giggle back at him when she was still on her grade school years and now she won't even return a smile. It seemed like the magic had worn off. He sighed and drove off, leaving the pinkette rolling her eyes and stomping her way inside the mansion.

'Did I really make the right choice?' He bit his lower lip and his mind was thrown off on the making of the so-called 'master plan' of his.

* * *

 **= Yesterday at the Chairman's Office =**

Riiiiiiiing~ riiiiiiiiiing~

"Nihon Shounen Soccer Kyoukai Chairman speaking, state your affair." Gouenji Shuuya, on his now shoulder length hair, answered the phone sitting on the single rectangular table on his office. He was in the middle of reviewing and signing a bunch of papers all while taking a frequent sip on his black coffee mug with a white printed 'Best Brother In The World' on it.

"I see. Yes. Yes. Where? Affirmative. See you, then." He delivered his lines with the usual monotone that his sister had already dubbed his 'chairman mode.'

"Ah. That's a pretty far place to have a meeti-" He was instantly stopped on his monologue with a sudden thought. 'Father is also on a business meeting away and Fuku-san's with her family on Fukuoka so that means..'

'No! I can't let that happen!' His other inner voice interrupted his own. 'What if someone breaks into my house and kidnaps her.. they'll be asking for a large stack of money from me and even after giving them that, I can't be sure that they won't do anything funny to her. It'll be Okinawa all over again. She can't be alone.'

"That's right, Toramaru! He could-wait." Memories of how the mentioned blunet looked at his sister flooded him. His brows met each other and he found himself slightly annoyed. It wasn't just because of how the younger striker looked at the braided pinkette with his twinkling eyes, it was certainly the fact that he was _always_ looking at her. Even a soccer freak like Endou would've noticed that he have at least a crush on her. Okay, maybe an airhead like his goalkeeper best friend wouldn't be able to notice something like that, but still the fact remained. Wait a sec. 'Endou!' His mind cheered at the best solution he had ever come up with.

Without much thinking, he opened the latest version of smartphone on his hands and tapped a single number. Speed dial wasn't really necessary for he knew his former captain's number much like his own, yet the workaholic chairman did not have time for such delays.

After a few rings, a familiar husky voice greeted him with the same cheerfulness. "Gouenji! What's up? You barely ever call me! Wanna play soccer?!"

The legendary striker smiled at his best friend's antics. He never really changed over the years. Every time they meet, call, or do any type of 'communicating' really, he just had one line in mind. It's always 'Sakka yarouze!' But he halted reminiscing. He knew so well that there were things now that are more important than soccer. "Endou, there is a serious matter I have to discuss with you."

"What is it?" The goalie equaled the seriousness in his voice. Whatever this man had to say, it's apparently of great importance. Oh, how he felt the exact same intensity from this phone call to the one he had when the news of a real soccer-playing-alien destroyed the moon. "Is it another.." He stopped himself mid-sentence. He was afraid that somehow.. just somehow.. he might jinx something he'd soon regret.

"Uh. No. Nothing like that." As if understanding the worry and anxiety behind the unfinished sentence, he shifted his tone to a lighter one. The last thing he needed was the brunet misunderstanding the situation. No one wanted to see a panicking Endou Mamoru, he's known him long enough to see the foreboding chaos that comes with it. "It's Yuuka."

"What?! What happened to her?! Is she okay? Was she kidnapped again?!" Gouenji needed to made a gap between his face and the trusty phone. His ears rang at the explosive volume his friend's voice just went up to.

Okay, that probably wasn't the best sentence starter. "No. Endou, calm down. She's fine. I just need someone to look after her while I'm away for a meeting tomorrow."

"O-Oh. Man, Gouenji, you scared me.." He admitted. He was supposed to add, 'I thought it was something important,' but decided against it. If there's one thing he knew about his two best friends - the man he's talking to and a particular penguin-lover - it's that you should never tell them that a simple thing about their sisters' life is not important. "Oh and well, you know we have a practice match tomorrow, Gouenji...so, I wouldn't be able to-

"Oh, right. Give me a sec." He answered while keeping the phone on his ears.

The tan-skinned goalie kept his patience as he heard some mad-typing skills on action. He was still confuse on what the the quiet man had his mind on, he truly had no idea what was to happen.

"I'm done with the arrangements. You'll have your practice match the day after tomorrow."

The ex-libero widened his eyes in horror. This man just arranged his practice match and without his consent, at that. 'Wow. Fubuki was right, being Seitei was really no acting.' "Haha. O-of course." He emitted a nervous laugh. "But we still need to practice.."

"You can bring them in my house, if you'd like. I have a soccer field." Gouenji grinned triumphantly, he knew his friend was trying to find a way out. But friend or not, he wouldn't let him say no.

"I'll be there tomorrow, then.." Endou sweatdropped. He really had no choice.

* * *

 **= Back to the Present =**

'It'll be fine. Endou's capable after all.. Plus, Kidou's there in case something went wrong.' He added in his thought as he sighed. His hands gripped the steering wheel tight, he couldn't let his mind wander off more while driving. He regained his focus, and continued on the road reassured. His plan was going to work, it had to.

* * *

 **= At the Gouenji Residence =**

"Sugoiiiiii!" The Raimon first years were losing their minds. This was only the _second_ time they were at the ex-flame striker's house-err… mansion.

"Calm down, fanboys! _Geez_ ," Kurama Norihito shook his head slowly but his eyes suddenly widened in horror when they fell on the ex-seed first year. The state he was in was truly mortifying for the blunet.

"Calm down?! How _can_ I calm down?! We're in the _home_ , the _living space,_ the _abode_ of _the_ Gouenji Shuuya! I repeat, _the_ Gouenji Shuuya! The Legendary Flame Striker! Tell me.. just tell me how can _you_ calm down, or even be calm here!?" The younger Tsurugi was now on the snake striker's face.

Everyone else sweatdropped at Tsurugi Kyousuke's unusual behavior while Gouenji Yuuka sighed for the eleventh time. Utsunomiya Toramaru noticed this and decided to walk to her but he paused. He felt a familiar chill down his spine and dark words echoed in his head.

'Toramaru, I trust you. I always have and I always will. But! If you try anything funny with Yuuka…anything and I mean _anything_..!'

That was the part when Toramaru gulped and almost lost his colour. He could never forget how the older male looked him dead in his eyes with dark and scorching hellfire engraved in them.

Now, the tiger forward was hesitant about speaking to the younger pigtailed Gouenji. He didn't want to make any mistakes that would lead him to his deathbed. At this moment, it was his turn to sigh. He took a quick look back at the normally bright Yuuka. He frowned at how the usual light in her eyes were replaced by sadder and darker ones with a depressed aura on her body to match. Her pigtails were even deflated.

Maybe he should talk to her. Maybe? He was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard Otonashi Haruna and the managers in a panic.

"What's wrong?" Kidou Yuuto beat Toramaru to it. Otonashi walked up to her strategist older brother while looking side to side. No one bothered to ask why the dreadlocked male was here. It was just that one rule that everyone in the house knew about but would never dare speak of. He was apparently here for the same reason Gouenji couldn't leave Yuuka with Toramaru. It was, however, Saginuma in his case.

"All the first years are gone!" The worried blunette blurted out. "Tenma, Hikaru, Shinsuke... _Kariya_ …"

"Of course he's gone," Kirino Ranmaru said to no one in particular while rolling his eyes.

"...Even Tsurugi! Aoi's gone too!" Otonashi concluded moving away from her nii-san to go check around. The rest of the Raimon Eleven also started looking around with their anxious adviser and former coach.

"Yosh! Minna, calm down!" Endou, as usual, took charge easily. "They couldn't have gone far. I'm sure we can find them if we all work together," he gave them his usual happy grin that immediately put them all at ease. Toramaru sighed again. He just really wished he could see Yuuka's bright smile right now. Wait, What?

"Endou-kantoku." Shindou Takuto interrupted the moment of calmness with a questioning tone.

"Yes, Shindou?" The legendary keeper answered.

"If you all have not forgotten this place is huge- wait, gomen, what I meant to say was.. this place is _endless_! How are we going to find them? Where do we even start?!" The ex-captain made a decent point. Where were they going to start?

Yuuka just stared out the window wondering what her school friends were doing. Probably weren't stuck with a bunch of middle schoolers and soccer fanatic adults. So much for being home alone. She sighed for the twelfth time.

* * *

 **= Meanwhile, somewhere in Inazuma Town =**

"Senpai? Forgive me for questioning your sense of direction but…" The navy-blue haired forward from Hakuren Junior High seemed a bit doubtful of his coach and Senpai's navigating skills. The older male sent him that warm smile everyone loved. Not surprisingly, it didn't work on the young panther striker and he still felt like questioning him.

"...Do you even know where we're heading?" he finally asked.

"Don't worry Yukimura-kun everything will be okay," the defensive-striker reassured his second year kohai.

"I don't know, Fubuki-senpai maybe you should use the GPS now, just to make sure we're going the right way," Yukimura still protested. Fubuki only smiled back at him.

"Nonsense, I know where we are! This is uh… um… Hmm… uh..?" The Prince of the Snowfield squinted his eyes to try and find some familiarity in the road they were taking. The teen striker quickly caught on and did not trouble himself to ponder if wording his thoughts were to hurt the adult.

"Fubuki-senpai? Are we lost?"

It took the wolf striker a while to process what the younger male asked. "What? What?! No! No, no, no, no~! We're not lost! We're just… uh.. off course! Yeah, off course! I'm sure...we'll get to the our apartment and be well rested to head to the Endangered Animal Convention the next day. _I hope_ …" Fubuki thought Yukimura didn't hear the last part but he did.

"Yup, we're lost alright. I'm putting on the GPS." Yukimura activated the app on his Senpai's phone, ignoring his protesting and _pouting_. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

 **= At The Kira Corporation =**

"Midorikawa! Where's the proposal?! Today's the deadline! We have to bring it to Goue- I mean, the chairman already!" A troubled red-head showed himself behind a business-suited green-haired, both appearing to be of the same age.

"Aaand done!" Midorikawa Ryuuji exclaimed and stood up on his seat with a flash drive in hand. "Come on, Mr. CEO! We have no time to lose!"

Kira Hiroto was still rather uneasy being called as such, yet the fact remained that he truly was the now owner of the Kira Corporation. He knew so well how it wasn't only just his efforts that brought him here, it was everyone who made up Sun Garden. Regardless, business is business, as what his father would have said. And so, such honorifics are necessary.

Both males run their way to the famous executive car and began the road to the chairman's empty office, not that they knew it was empty, of course.

* * *

 **= End of Chapter One: Plan in Motion =**

 **Author's notes:**

 **Mizuki Kokoa: Dun Dun DUUUUN! CLIFFHANGER~! MWAHAHAHAHA! ****Anywho hope you enjoyed the chapter~! PLEASE do stay tuned for the rest it is only the beginning~! Cuz it's the first chapter _ See what I did there? I'm so funny~!**

 **SaltyCandy: Btw, if there's anything that's bothering you about the story then do tell~ We graciously hope you liked it! Point out any errors for us!**


	2. Just the beginning

**Authors' Notes:**

 **Mizuki Kokoa: Hey guys this is the glorious second chapter! Plz enjoy! Sorry for not updating sooner, haha~!**

 **SaltyCandy: I am to blame for posting this later than expected. Even so, point out anything that's out of place for us! I hope ya'll enjoy it.**

* * *

 **= Chapter Two: Just the beginning.. =**

"Hikaruuuu!" Tsurugi felt his throat explode for screaming the empteeth time. A nerve was implanted on his pale face for the purple-head striker had managed to _once again_ break another one of his idol's 'treasure.'

"I'm so sorry! I'm so very sorry!" The tender Kageyama bowed his head all the while reaching for the same broom and dustpan that he had in his person as they _explored_ each and every room that existed.

"How do you think we're gonna replace the 8 vases, 3 glass figurines, and 12 _trophies_ that you just broke?!" The tall ace grimaced with an obvious emphasis on the golden awards that _his_ dear Gouenji-san earned with his talent and hardwork. "He's going to think we're bunch of barbarians! He's never gonna invite us over _ever again_!"

Hikaru's frail-looking figure shook while sweeping. He couldn't tell if it was a good thing that the thunderous voice of the taller first year got him to move faster or was it the opposite. How could a person do a proper job under all this pressure?

Even so, he couldn't help but agree with Tsurugi. His clumsiness was to blame for all the chattels that suffered from the uncontrollable power within the newbie player. Having too much potential wasn't great at all! Sure, winning and shooting goals felt exhilarating but cleaning scattered pieces of figurines wasn't cool at all. He even remembered his own mother complaining about how they didn't have a single decoration in their house. She mentioned it was a waste of money for her dearest Hikaru would just break them.

' _Just like his uncle when he was young,'_ his father even bother to quote whenever the opportunity presented itself.

He sighed. Why did he have to follow the two-faced defender here whose mischievous antics almost seemed endless? When Kariya whispered those devious words in his ear, why didn't he object?

" _Let's go explore the place, huh Hikaru?"_

The memory came with chills on his spine. Just the tone of his cat-like friend brought a terrifyingly dark aura with it. And it spelled trouble with a capital 'T.'

It wasn't long before a certain duo of Gouenji Shuuya fanboys overheard the forbidden sentence that would most likely lead them to their impending doom. You'd think that the fearless Raimon captain and the blade wielding ace striker would hastily disagree and scold the mischievous hunter for even thinking of such!

Boy, was the violet haired striker wrong. Not to mention the blue haired first year manager and mini defender didn't even hesitate to stop them. Hikaru poured the remains of a flamed patterned vase into the nearest bin located in the corner of the bedroom. He looked back to see Tenma, Aoi, and Shinsuke who were in awe of a self portrait of the legendary flame striker himself, with Tsurugi warning them not to get too close and of course Kariya plotting something while secretly video taping the rest for blackmail. He sighed again, heavier this time.

"Oi," Was all he said.

* * *

 **= Somewhere In Inazuma Town =**

Not too far from the Gouenji Residence stood the Hokkaido duo in a somewhat.. complicated situation. Apparently, the older wolf forward had no idea how to fix an engine while the younger panther forward was a breeding ground for questions when he's anxious.

"Fubuki-senpai? Are you done yet? How's the engine? Did you find out the problem? Will the car still move? Senpai? Senpai? Will we make it to our apartment? Will we be stuck here? Should I call someone? Do you need help? Fubuki-senpai, what if we die here because of lack of food and water? You can only survive two days without water, right? Right? Oh and it's so hot! What if the sun roasts us before tomorrow? Fubuki-senpai? Senpai? Senpai? SEN-"

" _Hyouga-kun_..." Yukimura turned to see his Senpai covered in motor oil with a tired smile and a twitching eyebrow. He appeared to be calm but the kohai felt the intense atmosphere. Maybe he overdid it with the questions, though he admitted to himself that he couldn't help them at all. He figured that he might have been right. The Snow Prince would never have mentioned a person's first name, albeit so darkly, if he didn't have murder in mind.

"Hyouga-kun, do you mind _not_ hammering me with all these questions?" Fubuki's smile was contradicted by his threatening voice. Yukimura, ever so surprised seeing the older man pissed at him, gulped and sat back on the driver's seat, mentally listing the 'don'ts' of when you're with _the_ infamous bear killer himself.

"Gomenasai, Senpai," Yukimura sunk into his seat with a sad pout on his face. 'I wonder if Fubuki-senpai is mad at me?' The navy blue-haired teen instantly shook his head as soon as the thought passed. 'No, Hyouga! You shouldn't be sulking, you should be trying to help him instead!' Yukimura sat up, inadvertently pressing something while he was doing so.

"Huh?" he looked to see his hand atop a button that had an "R" on it. 'What does that mean again?' His question was soon answered as the car started to slowly move backwards. His blue eyes widen as he realized.

"That's right, 'R' means ReveeEEE-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Yukimura screamed for his life as the car hurtled backwards.

"Yukimura-kuuuun! I'm coming!" Fubuki sprinted down the road for the runaway vehicle.

"SENPAI!" The seatbelt refused to unbuckle. Why did he had to be a good citizen and _always_ use the seatbelt again?! The car wasn't even running when he put it on for Pete's sake! And now, as the force of the four-seater pulled his lower body with his lifeline with it, he didn't have a choice but focus on dark thoughts. He was going to die and was never to play soccer again! How could this happen when he already planned his future?! He was supposed to become the best forward in Hokkaido, marry a nurse, and become the nii-san to Fubuki's son. All his dreams were about to be lost just because he wanted to visit an animal convention with his senpai so much! The shock caused his consciousness to be stolen so easily. He closed his now darkened eyes and, there and then, the last thing his half-conscious self saw imprinted in his mind: a flash of green.

* * *

 **= In A Speeding Convertible =**

"M-midorikawa….!?" The former Genesis captain and current Kira Company CEO was clutching to his seat and possibly his life as he struggled to sit firmly as the vehicle he was buckled to violently swerved around yet another corner. His body shook as he slowly turned his head to the slender, turtle necked person who sat beside him on the not so holy 'driver's seat.'

"Hn," Said greenet didn't even turn his head towards his best friend and superior in work _the slightest_. He was too focused on flawlessly speeding, deviously beating traffic lights, and graciously making u-turns to even look at him. In fact, if he could he would have gloriously ignored the redhead.

Hiroto gave a weary smile. He wiped off the nervous sweat that nearly consumed his now paler face with his trusty handkerchief - a gift that the latter had given him all those years ago. He was so sweet and caring back then. He remembered his gentle smiles and heartwarming words. Boy, where had that quote-loving nerdy friend of his went? Well, he still _is_ that same person now _but_.. just not in the 'same' way..

"Maybe.. we.. should swap..?" This time his green haired assistant actually looked at him, or glared rather, which caused the former to sweatdrop and gulp the liquid he never thought he had in his throat. Midorikawa's sharp dark eyes returned to the scene in front him as he _yet again_ speeded up to beat the red light that only taunted him to move even faster. At this moment, he opened his mouth with the same blank face that he usually had on while working.

"You're slow," The ex-Inazuma Japan midfielder side-glanced at him, his voice making the most unemotional tone it could make.

Hiroto deflated when he heard that from his comrade. Naturally, the green head would restrain himself from saying such things so bluntly. He knew Midorikawa since they were in Elementary school and he witnessed how the latter was usually picked on. Even with that, he stayed sweet and understanding. Much like the opposite of this spawn of the devil beside him. It started after the former Gemini Storm captain finished University, for some reason he suddenly became the terror to anyone who thought they could mess with him. And Hiroto was no exception to that, of course.

"I see…" Hiroto really should have been used to this by now. Midorikawa was definitely two-faced but not exactly the same way as a certain teal haired orphan their both fond of. No, it's definitely different. Different as in, one minute he's the nicest guy in the world, and the next he's your worst nightmare. 'I think Suzuno and Nagumo were _kinda_ right. Maybe Kariya did get that from Midorikawa.' He thought as he saw his best friend make a jump over a construction sight like a hardcore action movie star with _ease_. He then decided at that moment to just stay quiet and out of the daredevil secretary's way.

As he was trying to stop shaking, he noticed something coming down from up the road. He moved his person forward slightly as he adjusted his glasses to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. For sure, he wasn't. An aqua blue car was rolling down the road. The worst part of it was there appeared to be someone trapped inside said vehicle.

This person, who was identified as a boy, was screaming like a maniac and for some reason kept yelling "Senpai!" with obvious terror. Hiroto quickly turned his head to the green haired driver only to see that he wasn't 'driving' anymore. In fact, the seat was completely deserted and his car was losing control. Without thinking he moved to the driver's seat and stopped the car. He looked around for the greenet only to see him in the mid air jumping towards the uncontrolled vehicle.

Hiroto didn't know if he was imagining things or if everything really just went all slow motion just then. Midorikawa - his sweet hardworking thoughtful friend - was really standing 'atop' the reversing car. He broke the window, pulled out the now familiar boy, jumped off with a rather _fabulous_ backflip, and landed perfectly on the ground, with the middle schooler in his arms.

"like a _**boss.**_." The bespectacled male managed an amazed whistle. Ironically, he who was _the_ boss could not fair equal to what was just done.

Without much hesitation, the stunned redhead rushed out of the his convertible and ran towards his green haired companion who had the navy blue haired middle schooler unconscious in his arms. He stood by the greenet's side as he began to see the features of the boy more clearly.

"Yukimura Hyouga-kun?" Hiroto blurtled out half surprised. Midorikawa on the other hand checked his heartbeat and calmly sighed afterwards.

"He's still alive," Midorikawa chimed. Hiroto had a puzzled look and stared at the latter with an indescribable terrified doubt in his eyes.

"How areyou still alive? How did you even manage to do _that_?" The question escaped his mouth without hesitation and Midorikawa chuckled at his friend's shocked expression.

"A Midorikawa never reveals his secrets." He wiggled his finger while speaking in a playful tone. Hiroto sent him a tired look, the same one Kariya gives when the redhead says something that greatly irritates him. The young CEO would have to admit that even though he was wearing such an expression now, he really never dared to look at Midorikawa that way. His face just happened to form it due to suddenly watching some unpredicted stunts - such as flying and backflips - while he's pulse was already rushing because of riding shotgun beside a devil. Yeah. That was definitely it.

"What does that even mean!?" the sharped dressed man finally yelled upon remembering his comrades ridiculous quote. He threw his arms in the air, impatience swelling from within.

Soon, a voice was heard from afar. The males, excluding Hyouga who wasn't conscious, turned their heads simultaneously to the source of the voice that was obviously doused with worry.

"Yukimura-kun!" The figure revealed to be a silver haired male. He had dull green eyes which were now petrified at the sight that laid before him.

"Fubuki?" Hiroto and Midorikawa questioned the presence of the Hakuren Coach. They looked at each other and realized that it actually made sense once they pieced everything together.

"YUKIMURA!" said male literally dove in between the Kira Company duo and shoved them to either side as he began scanning his fainted kohai. His heart nearly stopped beating when he thought he didn't feel a pulse coming from the boy. After a few seconds, he finally sighed in relief. He was still alive! Yukimura was alive!

He then decided to show his gratitude to his brave 'saviors.' He turned his head on both sides just to see a fallen figure on each end. He sweatdropped at the scene.

* * *

 **= One helluva story later =**

"Ah so that's what happened," Fubuki had finally explained everything to the green and redhead as Hiroto replied for the both of them. They were all in the convertible, this time Hiroto driving as he feared that if the shock of almost dying in a runaway car wouldn't have killed the poor boy, the greenet's gangster style driving surely would. Midorikawa agreed without protest but ordered Hiroto to still drive fast. The ruby haired was really starting to wonder who was the boss between the two.

"Hai, I think Yukimura-kun accidently pressed the reverse button," Fubuki said sheepishly and turned back to the forward who was still unconscious, his head laying on the older forward's lap. "Arigatou gosaimasu for saving him!"

"You should thank Midorikawa," Hiroto chuckled lightly, still feeling strange and shocked from the incredible feat short moments ago. He stopped when his phone started ringing. Naturally Midorikawa took it upon himself to reply.

"Kira Company's head secretary and Kira Hiroto personal assistant Midorikawa Ryuuji speaking," Fubuki listened to the former teammate. He truly was as formal as ever. He carefully watched as he listened to the person on the other end eagerly with an occasional nod or "hai".

"EEEEEHHHHHHH?" Without a moment's notice, the man sitting beside Hiroto exploded with a mixture of rage, worry and confusion. He almost lost control of the wheel and nearly crashed them, thankfully his already trained reflexes prove to be in good use even on not-soccer-related situations. He saw Fubuki jumped slightly from his seat on the back and Yukimura woke up with a groan with the rearview mirror. All three surprised males turned to the obviously upset secretary clinging on to the green phone, forming a small crack on it. A bead of sweat was noticeable on the baffled greenet's left cheek. It looked like he was about to panic. It was definitely something no one would expect, especially on an already eventful day. But, then again, nothing really good came out this day, right? What else could go wrong?

"Sodesu ka…Hai...hai," he gulped. " _I'll tell him...then…_ " he said the last part as quietly as he could. He hung up and slowly placed the phone down, his hands shaking in the process. How was he going to tell _him_.

The Hokkaido duo looked at the Kira Company CEO expectantly. The redhead took it to himself to start the quiet staring contest, as if reading what was on the two's mind. He looked back at the road admitting defeat. Talking to a shaken daredevil wasn't really the best plan but hey, they couldn't all just stay here like this. Someone had to make the first move. He took a deep breathe and decided to ask his proverb-quoting companion if everything was alright.

"Was that from the chairman's office? What did they say?"

Midorikawa stared at the rearview mirror before turning back to his boss, with a fearful expression glued to his face. Hiroto looked back at him completely puzzled. He decided to ask again knowing that his friend wouldn't answer with a scary scowl. "Hmm, is everything okay, Midorikawa?"

Said greenet gulped once again. He wasn't sure if he should tell the always calm, always smiling Hiroto the news, the _bad news,_ that he just received. He knew so well it was going change the kind and carefree redhead into a terrifying dark force much worse than what he becomes when angered. People tended to say that Midorikawa was scarier than Hiroto these days but only few knew the true monster Mr. CEO becomes when enraged. There's a reason Midorikawa did all the shouting for him, he knew that nobody, and he meant _nobody,_ wanted to be the victim to Hiroto's horrible intentions when he violently didn't approve of something.

"Well?" the calm voice of Hiroto snapped the worried assistant out of his troubling thoughts. Midorikawa managed to turned slightly but avoided eye contact with the former.

"What's wrong Midorikawa-kun?" this time Fubuki asked ever so politely. Yukimura didn't speak but silently urged with his Senpai.

"Well, you see...yeah.. Gouenji-san is… he's not there," Midorikawa finally said. "He's not in his office…" He immediately noticed the dark growing atmosphere and light that covered Hiroto's glasses.

" _What…?"_ Hiroto asked in a surprisingly dark tone.

Midorikawa gulped again, Fubuki sunk in his chair and Yukimura wished he was still unconscious.

This was not gonna end well.

* * *

 **= At the conference =**

Gouenji had stepped out of the meeting room tactfully. He really needed some fresh air after all that sleep-inducing talk. He knew his mind finally gave up on absorbing what the meeting was all about anyways and so, he took it upon himself to be excused to the 'men's comfort room,' somewhere he obviously _wasn't_ right now.

He sighed as he walk his tired legs to who knows where they were gonna take him. If he just knew that this was what led to him being the Holy Emperor, he shouldn't have graciously applied for it. Sitting all day to either listen to monotoned people who could match Kudou Nichiya's stern face, or simply sign some precious amount of paperworks was just quite not the suited job for him.

Even so, he couldn't disagree with the end result. He helped youth enjoy soccer freely again and everyone's happy. He even continued to look after these newly hatched soccer-gifted students who always managed to get themselves in an unlikely situation that was even considered 'unique,' to say it in a kinder way. He thought himself as their eagle-eyed chairman, who would pursue their development and hone their talents above all else. Of course, a certain group, or _team_ to be more precise, had to be viewed with sharper eyes for they proved to be more trouble than the rest.

Speaking of the soccer freak bunch, he fished his pocket. The back of a red touch-screen phone showed itself on his hand. It was designed with flames at the bottom and a yellow lightning bolt above it. He pressed the button on the side long enough for it to come to life again. He proceeded by typing his password then rested his pinky on the round shape - that also served as a button - at the bottom front of the cellphone, to get his fingerprint on check. The click, which was a positive response, got him to move the device on eye level and immediately scanned his left one. Such a thing might be an overkill to some but he believed that a chairman could never be more careful. His focused now shifted on his goal, to call Toramaru. He desperately needed to check if they were holding down the fort okay.

"Moshi moshi?" a familiar voice was heard on the other end.

"Konnichiwa, Toramaru," the chairman greeted back half heartedly.

"Eh? Gouenji-san!? Is...something wrong?" strangely, the platinum blond didn't find the younger male's frightened tone suspicious at all. So, he continued.

"No. I just wanted to call about Yuuka," he said with a softer tone.

Toramaru tensed, thinking this might be what they called the 'calm before the storm' if he ever managed to spill the beans. "Oh...ah Yuuka-chan? Ano... ano… she's fine!" he gave a nervous laugh.

The ex-flame striker paused for a bit before replying with a happier tone. "Oh good! Can I talk to her?" Toramaru fell down anime style and sighed heavily. He knew the former had a habit of pausing dramatically and then speaking with a happy voice like his pause didn't mean anything. _Why does he always do that? WAIT? Did he just say he wanted to talk to Yuuka-chan!?_

"Toramaru?"

Toramaru got his focus back. "H-hai!"

"Can I talk to my sister?"

The tiger forward began to internally panic. He would scream his lungs out if he could but that would mean chaos would go after if he did. This was not good. It's not like he didn't want to let his beloved idol speak to his precious, beautiful, sweet, loving, talented, charming, adorable-what were they talking about again?

"Yuuka-chan!?" Toramaru accidentally let out his panic. He hoped that the older male on the other end didn't notice.

"Yeah," Toramaru sighed in relief on the implication. "Can I talk to her, there's something I wanted to say to her. Can you give her the phone."

"Oh...ano...ano..ano…?" Toramaru looked around the living room until he found a random piece of paper. He knew what he had to do.

Gouenji waited before calling out for the latter again. "Toramaru…?" Suddenly, the chairman could hear a crunching noise on the other end. "Are {huh}? Toramaru...Toramaru…?"

"Gouenji-san….Gouenji-san are you there?" Toramaru carried on with his paper crunching on the other end.

"Hai...I am? What's going on?"

"I think we're breaking up! Moshi moshi….moshi moshi...moshi-" The fun hung up. Gouenji gave his phone a confused look.

"Must be the signal," he said to himself. "I'll have to call him later but I'm sure Yuuka's fine," Gouenji made himself believe so and with that he went on walking to spend his 'free time,' or so he thought.

"I believe the comfort room is the other way, _chairman_." A familiar female voice halted him on his tracks.

"It was?! I didn't know." He thought he could get his way out of this one with proper acting but unbeknownst to him, she could clearly hear the feigning innocence on his voice. "This place is too huge for me, I got lost and-" He stopped mid sentence as he finally looked back to see a cross-armed vice-chairman with a raised eyebrow. She was wearing a white collared blouse inside a violet coat, partnered with the same colored slacks.

"Really? That's where you're going with?" The tall brush-up brunette crossed the distance in a second and swiftly took his phone from his hands.

"Oi! What are you-" Before he could even form a sentence of defiance, he was being dragged inside the meeting once again.

"You're going back inside and listen to that gosh darn torture of a speech like the rest of us." The Arakumo Gakuen coach exclaimed while still keeping poised stomps and calm words.

'No wonder Taiyou respects her..' He added on his thought as Karibe Ranko opened the fancy double door.

* * *

 **= On the other end of the phone =**

Toramaru sighed. That was a close one. As if the forward would tell the older male that he's beloved little sister had snuck out. He'd be asking for a death wish. He sighed again. Now, he had to find the teenage pinkette before her brother decided to call again. Something told him he wasn't going to get lucky again. He needed to get going.

"Kidou-san, I'm going to go find Yuuka!" The blunet announced determined making Kidou's covered crimson eyes widen.

"Is he...coming?" he asked in a subtle fearful tone. Someone who didn't know him enough wouldn't be able to tell that he was slightly worried, and even _more_ slightly shaken up, at the situation.

Toramaru shook his head lightly. "No. I managed to cut him off."

"You hung up on him!?" The former Teikoku coach panicked. Toramaru now shook his head aggressively. "N-No way! I just made it seem like there was bad signal."

Kidou stared at the latter for a while before sweatdropping. "You didn't...do that 'I'm breaking up' thing did you?" Toramaru scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Kidou fell anime- style and as he got up small strands of hair were sticking out.

"Hey, he bought it...I think?"

Kidou gulped uncharacteristically, "We're doomed."

* * *

 **= At the bridge of the riverbank =**

To say that he was surprise was an understatement. One second he was innocently walking with his left hand inside the pocket of his black and white jacket and the other holding a brown envelope. And the next one, he was at a stop, looking at a speeding vehicle right in front of him. Well, maybe not _exactly_ in front of him, but his eyes saw it from afar and the 'circus act' wasn't on his back so that was an acceptable term.

"What in the world?" He couldn't help to say. He just saw a person, _a person, -_ he repeats in his head - flew from a convertible and destroy the window of _another_ car. He couldn't bring himself to comment on how ridiculous his hair was swirled like a green tea flavored ice cream like he used to because the feat he saw just proved of this man's 'talent.' And talent was that one thing he couldn't curse or swear on.

"Wait.. Midorikawa?!" With the now still figure and a familiar teen on the man's arms, his eyes focused on the former colleague sporting an 'I mean business' outfit.

After seconds of observation, he decided to walk towards the four - adding the now Kira Company hot-shot and the crush-of-the-whole-Japan Hokkaido Coach - to just ask about it instead of crushing his head from figuring which of the theories he made was right. And maybe they'll even give him a lift to his destination.

The moment he got down the bridge, they were gone. Fudou Akio clutched a brown envelope with a printed 'Gouenji Katsuya' on it while fostering an irritated glare on the back of a rushing convertible.

* * *

 **= Back at the Gouenji Residence =**

The group of first years consisting of the extremely happy Tenma, the fanboying Tsurugi, the interested Aoi, the curious Shinsuke, the mischievous Kariya and the reluctant Hikaru were all once again walking through the endless halls of the chairman's mansion.

"Which room should we go into next?" Kariya asked no one in particular but said it intentionally to hear what the others would suggest. Hikaru saw through his best friend's deception and kept quiet. Tenma on the other hand, continued walking until he came across a pair of huge doors. The other's quickly followed him curious to know what was behind them.

"Maybe it's a bowling alley?" the smallest of the first years questioned. Tenma shook his head. "We already went to the bowling alley, remember? It was the second place we found."

"Oh yeah," Shinsuke realized. Aoi decided to wonder next. "Maybe it's an indoor-swimming area?" She sounded confident but Tsurugi contradicted her. "No, that was the thirty-seventh place we went into, one storey down."

"Right," Aoi sighed.

"These doors are pretty big," the devious tealnet stated while walking up to said doors. "Whatever's behind them is obviously important. Possibly the most important room in this whole building," he pointed out.

The four of them looked at each other, then to Kariya, and back at the massive doors.

Tenma bit his lip. "If it is the most important room then.. maybe we shouldn't go in?" Kariya inched closer to the brunet's face with his usual dark and devious aura, his cat-like golden eyes almost hypnotizing the wind midfielder.

" _Oh come on, aren't you curious? Just what could be in there? I know I'm curious, so why not? Let's find out,"_

Hikaru, who was a few feet away from the others out of reluctance, sighed when he saw Tenma agreeing with the defender. He knew that things were going to get worse from here on out. He decided to say something but stopped when his hand somehow slipped and pushed down yet another vase, this time one atop a stone pillar that tumbled unto the one after it and that one tumbled unto the one after that. Just like a stack of dominos, they kept going until a very large vase was knocked over at the end. Hikaru sighed sadly, he knew what was coming after.

A sound of a shattered glass broke the conversation between the other five. Another vein popped on the forehead of what most people seemed to be calling _the_ second coming of Gouenji Shuuya, something he knew but couldn't acknowledge at all. He believed he still had a long way to go. Speaking of going, he now marched his way to a particular clumsy striker. A long _fanboyish_ speech ready in his head.

"Hikaruuuuuuuu!"

* * *

 **= End of Chapter Two =**

 **Authors' Notes:  
**

 **Mizuki Kokoa: Okay so let's see what's happened so far Hikaru's a super clutz, Fubuki can't fix a car, Yukimura's puts his seatbelt on for no reason, Midorikawa's a baddass daredevil, Hiroto has a dark side, Gouenji's 'enjoying' the meeting, Karibe makes her debut, Yuuka snuck out, Toramaru got lucky and the first found a pair of large doors! Wow, what's going to happen next?**

 **SaltyCandy: I seriously got nothing but apologies rn but we really do hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it!**


	3. Uninvited Guests

**Authors Notes:**

 **Mizuki Kokoa:** Minna! Here's the fantabulous chapter 3 where a whole lot of more crazy is going to happen~! Hope you're enjoying the story so far cuz this is only za beginning~!

 **SaltyCandy:** We have three OCs here btw. And please read the end notes for an explanation to one of the things that happened here. Thanks for staying tuned!Correct the errors your eyes would see! More chaos comin' in hot!

* * *

 **= Chapter Three: Uninvited Guests =**

"How is it going there?"

"No progress. She wasn't shown for the past 28.09 seconds."

"Are you sure?"

"How do you think I could observe everything in the field while playing if I couldn't do _this_ much?"

"Grrrr!" Frustration boiled in Toramaru as he tried to pull out his spiky blue hair. His eyes focused on each and every screen that lined up on the three walls of a small _secret_ room, looking for even the smallest hint of a pink haired high schooler he could find.

"Toramaru." Kidou interfered the tiger striker's repetitive groaning and growling, getting his attention. "I'm not one to poke my nose in someone else's business, even more so on their security but.." He trailed off, wondering if this was a proper question for the situation.

"Hai, Kidou-san?" The younger male answered tiredly, not even turning to look. He didn't mean to be disrespectful and he was sure that his senpai didn't think of the matter as such. They both assigned themselves dutifully to this and were familiar to the consequences that followed. This 'mission' by all means was the most important thing right now and that meant that everything else, including social etiquette, have to be ignored at the moment. In fact, he have already ordered himself to spend all the time and resources that he could on this 'search-and-retrieval' mission.

"Why does Gouenji have 170 CCTVs on his eighty-five-room mansion?"

"Um.." Toramaru put his hands away from his hair to hold his chin, leaving the blue locks disheveled in the process. For a moment, he thought for a proper answer but he too was left wondering. "Enemies and.. overprotectiveness?!" He finally voiced out completely unsure.

"Right." The dreadlocked midfielder replied with an obvious disbelief. He knew how it felt to have a mansion and to live in fame and wealth. The family that adopted him was freaking rich after all. In addition, he was _,_ without a doubt, known basically everywhere because of his soccer career. Actually, scratch that. The surname he had now was known by big-time companies before he was adopted, born even. By those standards, he would be famous even without stepping in the soccer world whether he liked it or not. And so, he understood his bestfriend's security concerns. What he couldn't understand, however, was the fact that his friend actually have a whole _hidden_ room dedicated to look at each and every possible angle - disregarding the bathrooms and bedrooms of course - of his house.

He finally gave up on the idea and erased all the well-thought out theories he had over this nonsensical topic - that is Gouenji's train of thought - and continued to scan the screens in front of him instead.

"Yuuka, where are you?"

* * *

 **= Inside someone's house somewhere =**

"Yuu.. chan.."

"Yuu-chan!"

A familiar female voice snapped Yuuka out of her trance. She was sitting on the far side of a fancy red-violet couch, looking at the open window beside it when her friend Momoka literally snapped a finger on her face while calling her name.

"H-Hai, Momoka-chan?" She answered with a forced smile after trying to compose herself.

"I said 'we only have apple juice around. Is that fine?'" Her blonde friend sassed, resting her hands on her hips.

"Oh sorry.. Yes! Of course.." She failed to notice the eyebrow her friend raised at her as she turned her empty gaze back outside, beyond the window.

Her friend Momoka stomped inside the kitchen, straight to the front of the tall white refrigerator. She called the attention of the other two females with the same uniform the pinkette was wearing while reaching for a pitcher of apple juice inside the fridge.

"Help me out there. You know I'm not good with these kinds of things." The blonde whispered at her other two visitors as she poured four glasses with juice.

"But wasn't she fine before we went home from school? We even invited her to shop with us after classes but she 'cheerily' replied that Gouenji-nii-san wanted her home early." Her red-head companion explained, her shoulder-length hair swaying as she air-quoted the word _cheerily_ with both hands.

"Asu-tan's right. At first, I thought that maybe Yuu-tan had an argument with her brother after she arrived home.." The smallest of them joined in the conversation with a sorrowful expression. She clasped her hands together, making her reddish-blue bracelet obvious. "But.. usually she'd be ranting it off if that was the case. Looking at her now.." She trailed off as she bowed her head slightly, finding her flowery violet sneakers interesting. Her short pigtailed purple hair gently swayed forward, showing a lavender hairclip on her right side bangs.

"I see where Aimi's getting at." She looked at her two companions determined. "Come on, let's ask her." The ruby haired teen throttled back at the living room with her friends following her lead.

"Yuuka?" said pinkette looked up to see her three best friends looking at her with concerned faces. She forced a smile on them.

"Yeah." she sounded sadder than expected. The three girls looked at each other before the two of them sat on either end of their obviously mournful friend. Momoka, the one who remained standing, folded her arms. With no time to waste, she questioned the youngest Gouenji.

"What's up with you, Yuu-chan? You've been staring out the window ever since you got to my house!" Momoka spoke with no hesitation in her voice. On a normal person's perspective, one could easily say she was complaining. But to the other students in the room who have been with her for the longest time, they could tell that this was her way of caring. "You haven't said a single thing! This isn't like you, it's killing our vibe! Would you like...just tell us already what's bugging you!?"

The blonde stared at the latter impatiently waiting for an answer before getting glares from the other two. She sweatdropped at their faces that were literally screaming 'Harsh much!?' The tsundere backed up a bit as her eyes shifted the other way with an obvious pink tint on her cheeks. Well, she did say she wasn't good at this kind of thing, didn't she?

Asuka and Aimi stopped glaring at their blonde friend when tiny sniffles started sounding in between them. Momoka shifted her eyes back and was shocked at the sight in front of her. The girl who was the cheeriest in the whole school, the girl who made anyone and everyone feel better with just the flash of her smile, the girl whose charms could move even the sternest of people, the girl who would always give anyone a shoulder to cry on without a second thought, the girl who had the strongest of will and heart... was crying. Yuuka was crying. Teardrops fell one after the other as the pinkette spoke with hoarse voice from holding in the urge to cry.

"I'm sorry guys… it's just… my brother left for a meeting out-of-town and well…" she managed to say before losing her voice. Asuka and Aimi gasps together as the taller of the two gave the troubled pinkette a motherly hug, or at least that was what it felt like. It was something Yuuka couldn't really remember since her mother left so early. It definitely wasn't the same as the hugs her brother have always given her. It was something very different.

Asuka patted her friend's back gently as she tighten the hug. The gesture was quite natural for her being the only third year between the four, she was the unspoken mother of the small group. The red-head exchanged gazes with the next older friend, Momoka, whose eyes were brimming with worry despite trying her hardest to school her features. She gave the impression of a tough older sister, always the first one to defend any of them when the situation calls for it. Aimi added as the sweet younger sister. She's the most emotional and the most clingy of the group, which was now being shown by tearing up while also hugging their troubled bestfriend. Being the only first year around, she tended to act cute and _be_ cute without meaning to. Lastly, Yuuka completed them as the cheerful yet levelheaded middle sister who tied the group together. Naturally, when she was feeling upset it was up to the other three to make things better again.

"There, there, sweetie.. don't cry. So, it's your brother? Do you miss him?" Asuka asked the second year while Aimi gently wiped her tears with her checkered handkerchief. Momoka knelt down in front of the pinkette with the soft smile she could only show to those who were close to her.

Yuuka took a deep breath to calm down but her voice was still shaky. "No. That's not it, Asuka-san…"

"Then what is it, Yuu-tan?" Aimi asked, her big round green eyes pleading for her to continue.

"It's just he didn't want to leave me alone! He asked some of his best friends Endou-san and Kidou-san to stay with me…" Yuuka went on with a frown on her face.

"I still don't see what the problem is." Momoka stated. Asuka smacked the blonde on her head for her blunt comment.

"NO but there _is_ a problem! Endou-san and Kidou-san are coaches of soccer teams! That means that there can only be chaos!" Yuuka screamed, now appearing more angry than sad. When the others didn't say anything she carried on. "I just… hate the way he thinks sometimes. I'm seventeen for crying out loud but he still sees me as a toddler who constantly needs to be babied every single moment of her life! I just wish he'd see me as the woman I am. He even went as far as inviting Saginuma-san and Toramaru-kun, like a whole team of soccer-brained loons wasn't enough! I mean, he has like what? Seventy? Ninety bodyguards, a high-tech security system that _he_ designed, a weapons vault in case of an emergency, ten, I repeat _ten_ guard dogs that were trained by the _military_! He has over fifty servants, _live-in_ servants and _even_. After. That! He still can't leave me by myself! Why doesn't he trust me?! I know a lot of things happen to me in the past like when I was in a coma for almost a year or when aliens were holding me hostage but come on! I'm not a dumb kid anymore I can take care of myself! Why can't he see that…?"

Yuuka sweatdropped when she saw the shocked expressions on her friends' faces. She blushed when she realized she turned into the 'rant monster' again.

"Gomen, I guess I got a little carried away again. Didn't mean to make you listen to me babble," she apologized sitting down with a calmer tone. She just realized now that she stood up halfway through her complaining.

"Wow, Gouenji-san is super protective of you, isn't he?" Aimi questioned curiously. Yuuka sighed. Asuka gave her a warm smile while caressing the pink strands on top of her head.

"Is that all that's bothering you, Yuuka?" she asked the younger female. Yuuka answered her with a baffled expression. She quickly looked at her lap and began playing with her left pigtail when she noticed the other two have also fixed their eyes on her now.

"Well… it's also because… I thought that he was going to leave me with just Saginuma-san and Toramaru-kun but then…" she trailed off hoping she wouldn't have to carry on.

"The others showed up and ruined your chances to have a _romantic_ time with _Toramaru-kun_!" Aimi finished her sentence with cartoonish hearts in her eyes. Yuuka turned completely red with embarrassment. Just thinking about spending alone time with Toramaru got her heart speeding faster than her brother could type. She was surely flustered to the core.

"Oh, I knew it! You were going to sneak off with Toramaru and have the time of your lives!" Asuka said spreading her arms out, a sparkling background appearing behind her as she did a little spin.

"And I doubt he was going to disagree," Momoka teased, playfully winking at the blushing pinkette. Why did her friends always have to tease her about this? Yuuka sighed and slumped into the sofa, her face gaining the same color as her hair.

"It's a shame that your brother thought ahead of you," Aimi commented sheepishly.

Momoka rolled her eyes. "Either that, or he can read minds."

"Were you planning on telling Toramaru-kun how you feel today?" they all turned their heads to the eldest of high schoolers.

Yuuka stared at her for a while before turning back to stare at her lap, her pupils shaking slightly. "H-hai, I was…" it was quiet for a while before the redhead short-haired spoke again.

"I think you should still tell him!" she suggested with a genuine smile. Aimi and Monoka looked at each other before smiles appeared on their faces as well.

"Hontoni…?" Yuuka couldn't believe it but she decided to when they all nodded back at her. Now it was her turn to smile.

"You're totally right! I should tell him and I will! I don't care what Shuuya-niisan says, I'm in love with Toramaru-kun and I wanna be with him~!" Yuuka said determined.

"Yeah!" The other girls chimed with her as they all started giggling at the dramatic moment they just had.

"Good to see you smiling again Yuu-chan," the blonde second year smirked at her classmate. Yuuka chuckled lightly. She really didn't regret sneaking out.

* * *

 **= Back at the Gouenji Residence =**

"That's.. Yuuka! Toramaru look!" The blunet didn't even waste a second and went to his senpai's side. He eyed the camera no. 65 where the other man's finger was pointed.

"THANK GOODNESS!" His eyes comically poured with uncontainable joy as he watched the pinkette sneaked out from a window of one of the rooms, obviously trying to hide from the cameras. The duo switched their gazes to the other ones where the last one would lead her.

"What the- How did she-?" Kidou almost cursed as he didn't see the high schooler go to the supposedly next destination and disappear completely.

"She's here!" Toramaru shouted without a hint of confusion. "She used the secret passage to get out without passing the gate!"

"Secret what?!" It was now the brunet's turn to look at where the younger man was pointing. 'A secret passage, seriously?!' He grimaced in his head as he felt a headache. Now, he was absolutely sure his former flame-haired friend had a loose screw.

"I'm going out, Kidou-san! I know where she went!" Ignoring the question of the older male, he rushed out of the room while wearing a grin reaching his ears.

Kidou responded with an irritated groan as he massaged his temples. "All these years and you're still as energetic as always.." Just when he was about to leave the room that brought him nothing but discomfort and headaches, his gaze was caught on something even more unexpected.

* * *

 **= In front of the Gate of the Gouenji Residence =**

"Let me in, you good-for-nothing flame brain!" A mad-stricken Hiroto was being restrained by a slightly disoriented Fubuki and a determined Midorikawa. Passersby were staring at the scene while walking, some even moving to the other end of the street out of fear. These were the moments the greenet wished that they could just go back to the old days when they were still kids and they didn't have to worry about work or handing in proposals or holding back an angry CEO because a careless chairman forgot about the proposal that was supposed to be handed in. Yup, this was their lives now. He was dragged out of his thought when Hiroto started thrashing around and nearly threw the two males, causing his bun to get undone and Fubuki's eyes to be replaced by dizzy swirls.

Yukimura could barely look at the scene. He was busy trying not to throw up his lunch and breakfast on the floor he was kneeled to. It turned out that the near death experience he had earlier was nothing compared to the mad driving skills of _the_ Kira Hiroto. He didn't just passed out once like the last time too. He got unconscious thrice for the whole ride and ended up almost hurling on the times he wasn't. If not for fear that the redhead adult would massacre him if he ever so stained his beautiful and shiny convertible, the backseat would have been full of everything inside his stomach.

"Hiroto-san! Midorikawa-san! Why are you- Eh?! Fubuki-san?!" A confused blunette made her way on the other side of the gate. She looked at the scene with a terrified expression, wondering what could have made the normally calm and collected CEO _this_ angry. Fortunately, her presence slightly calmed Hiroto down. She thought it was probably because of confusion.

"Otonashi-kun.. What are you doing here?!" Both Fubuki and Midorikawa let go of the now composed Kira Hiroto. Doubting that the man would be rampaging with her around.

"Don't tell me.. Are you.. Gouenji's girlfriend?!" The world was put to a stop after the unusually nosy question of the redhead. Everyone looked at the man then the woman in question.

"SHE IS IN NO WAY THAT FLAME BRAIN'S GIRLFRIEND!" Everyone was caught on a stand still for the second time around. Their gazes fixed on a former teammate who just literally dashed to where he was currently standing, leaving a long trail of smoke from where he'd been. It wasn't only the fact that he heard the sentence from wherever in places did he came from. It was also because he just used exactly the same insult that the former Genesis captain used. The others were somehow left to wonder if it was the name they gave the flame striker on his back because they were pretty sure the nickname never came to light until now.

"Y-You're here too?!" The now terrified Midorikawa clenched Hiroto's right arm. Trying not to look at the vampire-like appearance of the Teikoku commander.

"Nii-san, calm down. They just thought I was alone here with Gouenji-san! We both know that's not the case, okay?" Haruna stood between him and the group outside the gate, trying her best to control the situation.

"Fine." He crossed his arms on his chest, going back to his 'default' mode whilst looking at the three men who was still outside the heavenly gates. "I just want to make one thing clear here. She _does not_ and _will never_ have a boyfriend."

"Haha. Yeah." She half-heartedly agreed with a sweatdrop, leaving three flabbergasted adult outside the steel gates.

* * *

 **= Somewhere on the second storey of the Gouenji Residence =**

"Where in this freaking building are those freaking first years?!" Kurama nearly pulled out his hair as he screamed to no one.

Shindou sighed. They had been searching for the infamous first year students practically the whole day! They didn't even get to practice like they were supposed to. Kirino kept going on and on about how this had 'Kariya Masaki' written all over it.

"Seven hours later…" the musical prodigy mumbled to himself as he obliviously missed Akane taking pictures of him.

The photography manager stopped for a moment to check her images of her wonderful 'Shin-sama.' She frowned when she noticed the distraught expression the ex-captain had in each photo. "Shin-sama seems stressed…"

Midori sighed. "Of course he is! Why wouldn't he be? We all are! That idiot Kariya somehow managed to convince all of them to go 'explore' and our only lead is the sound of glass breaking every-" a sound of shattering glass was heard and they all stopped to look above. "-once and in awhile." Midori sighed again.

"That just has to be Hikaru," Amagi shook his head. He reminisced the times when the purple-haired literally destroyed every display in a glass store. Wasn't he ever so thankful that the freshman have stinkin' rich parents.

"Who else could it be?" Hamano added with his hands behind his head.

" _HIKARUUUUUUUUUUUU_!" a chorus of voices were heard from above.

"Whoa! Minna, listen," Sangoku said to everyone as they stopped to listen.

" _G-Gomen-nasai…_ " another terrified voice was heard. It was identified as Hikaru's.

" _NOW YOU'VE REALLY DONE IT_!" A familiar voice of an ex-seed thundered, shaking the fancy hanged decorations on the ceiling.

" _How are we going to replace_ this?" The feminine voice sounded concern. They deduced it was Aoi's

" _M-maybe he won't notice_ …" They figured the shaky voice had to be Shinsuke's.

" _Calm down guys, I'm sure something-_ " the sweet tone that was interrupted was certainly Tenma's.

"- _I don't think your lame excuse for a catch phrase APPLIES TO THIS SITUATION!"_ Tsurugi yelled again. The search party, despite being slightly amused, all sweatdropped on what they heard.

"Just what did Hikaru break?" Kirino was the one to ask the most important question running on everyone's mind.

Then and there, they heard a devious chuckle bringing discomfort to each of them. " _My my Hikaru, what is Mr. Chairman going to say about this?"_ Everyone knew it was Kariya.

" _Gomen…"_ Poor Hikaru apologized again.

" _How I are you going to explain the broken frame and torn photo of his_ mother," The team standing a floor down gasped at what they just heard. Hell reallywas going to be let loose when the chairman comes home.

All of a sudden, a sound of ringing interrupted each of their own visualization of a mad Gouenji. They all turned to their coach who was now nonchalantly digging in his back pocket to retrieve his cellphone. When the brunet saw who was calling, his face spelled fear and panic altogether.

"Moshi moshi...G-gouenji?" Endou tried to keep his cool but was failing miserably. Shindou silently ordered the others to hush when he heard terrified gasping from everyone.

"Yeah of course everything's… fine! Yup! Everything's just peachy!" Endou mentally slap himself. When did he ever say 'Peachy?' Like really? The others, however, formed a chorus facepalm.

Surprisingly, Gouenji didn't seem to find it as anything suspicious which Endou thanked God for. "It's good to hear that everything's alright. Have you all been able to practice?"

"Yeah totally… lot's of soccer! Sakka y-yarouze…that's what I always say… haha..." Silence suddenly lingered and Endou was sweating a pond.

"That is what you always say, isn't it? Good to know you'll never change Endou," Endou fell down anime style at his response. What was the pause for again? The legendary goalkeeper picked himself up with a sigh.

"Do you know where Yuuka is by any chance? I need to talk to her," the one question Endou hoped his best friend wouldn't ask was laid on him and he felt his brain malfunction.

"Y-Yuuka-chan?" He repeated nervously.

"Yeah, Yuuka," Gouenji repeated casually.

"Yuuka-chan?" Endou repeated once again.

"Yes, Yuuka,"

"Which Yuuka-chan?" Endou felt like really slapping himself this time.

"The one in America," Gouenji answered in a flat, sarcastic tone. " _My_ Yuuka, do you know where she is?"

"Your Yuuka-chan?"

"Yes, my Yuuka! Where is she?" A pause.

"Yuuka Yuuka?"

"What?! What do you mean Yuuka Yuuka!? Is Yuuka now her last name too!? Where is _my_ sister!?"

"But are you sure this is the same Yuuka we're talking about? I mean, there are a _lot_ of Yuukas!"

At this point the Raimon coach had no idea what possessed him to start babbling the way he was. The seniors watched agape as their coach spoke to the obviously irritated chairman.

"Name one,"

Endou thought for a bit. "Gouenji Yuuka!"

"I will _KILL_ you…"

"I-I was j-just kidding!" Endou reassured the other male after hearing his threatening tone. Gouenji took a deep breath.

"So, where. Is. Yuuka?"

"Ano… Gouenji… moshi moshi… Gouenji… are you there?" Everyone fell anime style at what their coach was doing.

"What?! Again? Hang on. I'll try something." The former Raimon ace striker said with a rushed tone.

"Is he really…" Amagi started.

"...doing that?" Hayami completed the sentence.

"...yes. Yes, he is…" Hamano answered the rhetorical question flatly.

Endou gestured to his team, reaching his hand as if he was asking for something. Unfortunately for him, he was just answered by confusing stares.

"Are you kidding me?" An irritated Shindou raised an eyebrow. The brunet now understood what their usually happy-go-lucky coach had in his mind but he still couldn't believe it was what he was planning to do.

The legendary goalie encouragely nodded his head, extending his palm to the sassy brunet. He knew the second-year was smart enough to understand what he was on about.

Shindou simply groaned while rolling his eyes. "Kirino. Your notebook. Now."

"What for?" The pinket stepped forward from where he was standing. None of these things simply made sense to him. Nonetheless, he still gave his bestfriend the notebook he always carried on his person.

The pianist tore a piece and crumpled it. He saw his girly teammate widen his eyes as he gave his notebook back and throw the said paper to their coach.

"Gouenji… Gouenji…" Endou crumpled the balled paper on his hand as he kept talking on the phone. "Moshi moshi… moshi… moshi…" He quickly hung up the phone and sighed.

"Kantoku…?" Kirino began but Endou stopped him.

"...I know, please don't tell Kidou or anyone what just happened right now…" he pleaded. "That should stall him, in the meantime let's find those first years, hopefully by then Toramaru would have found Yuuka,"

They all focused on their coach while displaying an expression of disbelief. Was he serious?!

"We're all doooooomed!" Hayami shouted what everyone was thinking while clenching his red hair.

Endou simply sighed tiredly and with that they went off.

"Eight hours later…" Shindou grumbled once again more loudly this time, making everyone else groan with him.

* * *

 **= On the other side of the phone =**

"Endou.. hello.. Endou! Oi!" Gouenji shouted at his cellphone that was tightly held by his right hand, awkwardly far from his mouth where it should be. He was extending his right arm diagonally above his head as much as he could. One could mistaken that he was reaching for something if not for the device he was holding.

" _Ehem._ " His head immediately turned to the source of the feminine voice. He looked at a poker faced Karibe clearing her throat, made obvious by her fist near her mouth. "May I ask, what the hell are you doing up that tree?"

"Ahaha.." Her eyes were met with a petrified pair. His expression mimicking that of a child that was caught sneaking a cookie from a jar made to be hidden from his reach. "Who me? I-I was just.." His sentence was left unfinished as his left hand slipped from the tree's body, his feet atop a fairly strong-looking branch lost their balance making him fall six-feet down.

"For someone who has a lot of midair hissatsus, you _really_ handled that well.." She sarcastically remarked after the catastrophic fall. The flame striker tried to get up from the pile of leaves that stack up on top of his lying form on the grassy ground.

"Do you have to- ow." He held his head on the side after successfully - with some struggling phases - standing on two feet. ".. be sarcastic all the time?" He silently grimaced behind a warm grin.

She really couldn't tell if it was a sincere one or not but she was sure about one thing. This intense man had an adorable side.

* * *

 **= At the entrance of the Gouenji Residence =**

"But I thought she was in a relationship with Tach-" Midorikawa clasped both his hands on his mouth as he realized two penetrating bloodred stares tearing him apart.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" A dark menacing aura could be seen from the strategist as he slowly conjured the words from his mouth.

"SHUT IT ALREADY, OKAY? We have more important matters in our hands right now!" The only female in the group furiously opened the gate to let the three men inside.

'They're related alright.' Fubuki thought looking at the siblings with a sweatdrop.

"Yukimura-kun?! You're here too? Wait, are you alright?!" The seriously mad expression washed out as she stepped closer to the pale first-year. 'He's even more pale than normal!' The counselor added in her thoughts as she helped the Hokkaido striker up.

" _Why… me…?"_ Yukimura moaned before passing out yet again.

Just when the day couldn't get stranger, a former mohawk wearer and antagonist walked through the large gates while they were still open. He smirked after catching his breathe which indicated that he had been running.

"You did quite the show on the street today Mido, I almost didn't recognize you back there," Fudou Akio commented with the same smug tone he always had "Long time no see, Kidou-kun, _team_ ," he said straightening up before sweatdropping at the drained boy in Haruna's hands.

"Ano… is he… okay?"

* * *

 **=End of Chapter 3=**

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Mizuki Kokoa:** So many things happening at once, it's incredible! Don't worry everything will come together soon enough just be patient, our dear readers~!

 **SaltyCandy:** This story is longer than we expected it to be but we surely enjoyed writing it! Btw, if anyone's wondering why team Endou didn't just used the cctvs to find the first-year gang, it's because **only** Toramaru knew about it and he only told Kidou. Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Love 'n Lost Signals

**Author's Notes:**

 **Mizuki Kokoa:** This is when things get really outta hand, please do hang on and try not to get lost in the craziness~!

 **SaltyCandy:** I'm warning you all, this will be full of OOCness, almost falling off buildings, unreasonable drowsiness, and more state of the art hooligans that came from nowhere. And more thanks for the favorite, follows, and reviews especially from The Real Runey! The constructive criticism helped!

* * *

 **= Chapter 4: Love n' Lost Signals =**

Hiroto had finally calmed down _again_ after Kidou simply explained that the chairman was out on a meeting. Fubuki and Otonashi, however, laid Yukimura down on a nearby sofa before returning to the others.

"And you're here because….?" Kidou now interrogated his former rival for his presence, raising an accusing eyebrow at him.

Instead of answering, the brunet made himself comfortable on a large leather couch. He casually put his feet on the table and began flicking through the channels making the other strategist rather impatient, made obvious by the uncontrollable tapping of his foot.

"Fudou Akiooo!" The Teikoku commander finally yelled, walking towards the latter who was clearly ignoring him.

"Yes, _mom_?" said former delinquent answered with a mocking tone on his voice.

A vein became visible on the midfielder's forehead as he growled. His sister took on the responsibility to get in between them and stop him before he got into a fist fight.

" _Why is everyone getting angry today_?" Midorikawa asked himself quietly.

Fubuki, who stood next to the greenet, found himself shaking his head before turning to his fainted kohai. ' _Poor Yukimura-kun, this is the eighth time you've fainted today, hopefully we'll still be able to go to the Endangered Animal Convention, and you'll be able to see that panther… like you wanted…'_

The defensive-striker sighed as he walked up to the first year and covered him properly. He knelt next to him while repeatedly cleaning the sweat off the collapsed boy's forehead. It appeared he had a fever too. Fubuki's eyebrow twitched when he heard Kidou yelling at Fudou who continued searching for an interesting program on Gouenji's forty-five inch flat screen. He already wanted to explode at the two. What were they, five-year-olds?! An irritated expression showed on his face as his head slowly, albeit creepily, turned to the strategists.

" _Yuuto-kun… Akio-kun…?"_ the two former Teikoku captains gulped fearfully when they noticed the wolf striker's dark aura despite his smiling face. They both knew that he would only dare to use a person's first name if he was seriously irritated by them.

"Do you _mind_ keeping it down? Yukimura-kun is resting, _remember_? It would be horrible for him to wake up in this state when he has a terrible fever now _wouldn't it_ , Yuuto-kun and Akio-kun?" Fubuki made it perfectly clear when his soft green eyes suddenly sharpened into a deadly orange pair, that if Yukimura woke up now, they would be finished.

The Teikoku duo started to wonder if the gentle Shirou was possessed by the not-so-kind Atsuya before they shook their heads and agreed to be more quiet. The Kira Company duo, who were a little further from the scene, were at a loss for words.

"Arigatou~!" As bright as ever, Fubuki carried on caring for Yukimura leaving the others to wonder how strange people they all were.

"F-Fudou-san, can you please tell us why you're here? Do you need to see Gouenji-san too?" Otonashi asked after recovering from what just happened, quietly of course.

"Well at least somebody asked nicely," the ex-mohawk shot a glance at Kidou a.k.a the 'somebody who didn't ask nicely', before starting to answer properly. "I'm here to see Gouenji Katsuya-san."

"So, a message for his father, huh? Fuyuka-san asked you to deliver it?" Otonashi clarified after she put two and two together.

Fudou nodded with a smug. "She figured since I tend to come over a lot, I'd be best fit."

The bluenette raised an eyebrow, much like how her brother did, to his reasoning. Even though it wasn't officially announced, it was no secret that the Resistance Japan coach and the now Inazuma General Hospital nurse were in a relationship for the past year. With Fuyuka being naturally shy and Fudou being.. well, Fudou, the two could only made it known to a chosen few. Since Otonashi was one of the first ones to be informed, she took it upon herself to tell it to the rest of the team. Now that she thought about it, it may or may not have made the lavender-haired angry. She really should have just shut her mouth like what Tachimukai suggested, on a non verbatim way of course. But who could blame her? She's a journalist for crying out loud! Fuyuka should've known she couldn't keep secrets. But there was no crying over spilled milk. What done was done and she _did_ apologize for it. They were all good now and that's the end of that.

"You come over here often?" Otonashi was cut out from her thoughts as Midorikawa gave the man a questioning look.

"Yes, he does!" Everyone in the room turned to a tall, black-haired male with a scowl glued to his face.

" _Osamu-kun?"_ Saginuma flinched at the dark tone that once again emerged from the Hakuren coach. "Sssshhh… Yukimura-kun is sleeping, 'kay?" The former Epsilon captain fearfully obliged before quietly moving to the rest who mentally agreed to be more silent.

"What are you doing here?! Didn't Gouenji tell you not to come back after you kept on trying to get him drunk?" Saginuma exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"WHAT?!" the others yelled but covered their mouths quickly when they felt terror in Fubuki's narrowed eyes. Strangely, the scariest thing was the smile he kept on his face.

"Oh come on, I came to deliver something this time," Fudou whispered his protest.

"That was the same thing you said before you spiked his drink when he was having dinner with the _Prime_ _Minister_!" Saginuma continued. "Luckily, he noticed that his drink was different!"

"Fudou…" the others looked at the brunet with disbelief.

"That would have been a _hilarious_ video for MyTube-I mean, I really have to deliver something for his father! Fuyuka asked me too." The taller male wasn't convinced until Fudou showed him the letter. After a good scanning, the goalkeeping-striker narrowed his eyes and gave him back the letter.

"Fine! But if you get in trouble it's not my fault," Saginuma huffed before realizing three familiar faces who _also_ did not come with an invitation nor a notice. "Why are you guys here?" he finally asked.

"Oh, we were supposed to hand in a proposal to Gouenji-san but he wasn't in his office so we came here and found out that he wasn't here too. So, now we're just waiting," Midorikawa explained with a nervous chuckle. "As for Fubuki and Yukimura, we found them and they tagged along,"

"'Found.' Right." The ever-so-sarcastic Fudou commented while air-quoting his chosen word.

"Sou ka," Saginuma nodded, ignoring the black and white jacketed male.

"Where have you been, Saginuma?" A voice asked the taller male. They all turned to see none other their cheerful friend Endou.

"Endou? Why aren't you with the team? Did you find the first years?" Kidou confronted the goalkeeper who just responded with a tired sigh.

"No. We heard them though, apparently they're on the third floor and Hikaru keeps breaking things! I left Sangoku in charge so I think they'll be-" The brunet halted his chattering when he noticed a few more faces. "Hiroto and Midorikawa? Fubuki? Aré? And Fudou, too? What are you guys doing here? Did Gouenji call you for back-up?! Geez, is he really _that_ overprotective of his sister?! Eh, Yukimura? Is he alright?" He bombarded his questions all while pausing to look at every person he mentioned. He finally pointing at the only teen in the room, painting worry on his face.

Fubuki gave him a sad smile in return. "He has a high fever but it's going down so don't worry, Endou-kun,"

"We'll explain everything later," Midorikawa inserted.

"Ano… okay. Is Toramaru with Yuuka-chan?" Endou asked not really sure who he should be looking at at the moment and so decided to scratch his head instead.

"Kind of, he should be back soon though," Kidou casually reassured the other coach.

"Sou ka. So, anyway.. Saginuma, where have you been? We haven't seen you since Gouenji left," Endou turned back to the male who was once known as Desarm.

Saginuma looked to the side before speaking. "Well…" He began hesitantly.

* * *

 **= At the meeting =**

"Stupid Signal! Darn everything! First Toramaru, then Endou and now Saginuma?! Urgghhhh! Why does this keep on happening?!" Gouenji cursed everything over and over again in the men's restroom before sighing and walking to the door to go signal hunting yet again. With caution, he peeked his head through a small opening he made while looking on both sides. He then tiptoed out and slowly made his way down the corridor.

"The men's comfort room, really?" As if on cue, a voice caught the chairman off guard and he turned to see the deadpan female source of the question.

"I needed to shine my shoes," Gouenji tried to regain his usual coolness but knew he failed when Karibe started laughing. ' _Shuuya, really?'_ he mentally facepalmed at his own antics.

"S-shine your s-shoes? That's what you're going with?" Karibe managed in between laughs, making the former ace striker wonder how something as such could look so gracious.

"Shut up! I'm at my limit here! So, maybe I heard it had good signal in there, so what? Why are you even stalking me?!" Gouenji who was completely red in the face, yelled in a very uncharacteristic tone which made Karibe laugh even more. He huffed before turning his heel to storm off but was stopped when she grabbed his arm for the second time this day.

"I'm not stalking you, flame-brain. I'm just wondering why you're avoiding the meeting?" She asked, back to her composed self.

The flustered chairman let out a tired sigh. "I'm just worried about my sister.." The flame striker traced his hair using his fingers, showing a more calm expression. "I don't really care about the meeting," he admitted, showing his caring side for a small moment. Karibe looked at him with disbelief. Was this the same man who was always serious and intense? She suddenly snapped out of it when she noticed his eyes narrowed.

"Did you just call me... 'flame-brain'?" he asked her good-heartedly.

She smirked before turning away. "Hah, I said it to get you back to normal."

She looked back to find him smiling at her. "Let's go back to the meeting," He moved to her side as they walked back together before Gouenji pulled out his phone again.

"Wait. That's right, I never called Kidou yet!" The flame striker typed in the strategist's number and walked swiftly to the edge of the corridor.

"What the heck is wrong with you today?" Karibe found herself sweatdropping. Her question was left in the air as the chairman started to open a curtainless window, letting the air-condition out of the building. He awkwardly squiggled his upper body out the window to stretch the arm that was holding the phone, much like how he did while he was on the tree branch. The Arakumo Gakuen coach just shook her head and smiled at everything she's seeing.

* * *

 **= At the Gouenji Residence =**

The adults' whispered conversations was halted when a ringtone reached their ears. They all watched as two bloody red eyes widen - why or how they could have seen it behind his green-tinted glasses, no one would ever know - at the sight of his smartphone.

"Holy sh-" the dreadlocked male stopped as soon as he saw the menacing look in his sister's eyes. ".. _shrimp_!" He caught himself making the counselor nod in approval.

"Okay, minna. Listen. Whatever happens, _do not_ open your mouths." He ordered to the confused bunch before taking in a deep breath.

"Moshi moshi, Gouenji." He worded calmly. A sweat traced from his forehead as he saw the state of his soon-to-panic comrades.

"Ah. Finally! I've been trying to reach the others for five minutes now! Can I _please_ talk to Yuuka?" Gouenji pleaded straight to the point while shouting at his phone.

"Oh. Yuuka. You want to talk to Yuuka. Of course, why not. There's an absolutely definite reason why you would want to talk to her. Even if I was in your position, that's what will be my first concern. It's funny, you know, how important our sisters are to us. I've always thought we have a lot in common. Me and you." He tried to stall the talk while he thinks of an excuse.

"Pfft! Really, Kidou-kun?!" His impromptu speech was interrupted when Fudou couldn't further contain his laughter, earning an irritated glance from everyone.

"Is that Fudou I hear?! Why is that _maniac_ in my house?!" They all heard Gouenji shout, making everyone gulp in unison. Fubuki walked to the group who was almost shaking in fear, wondering what was the commotion all about.

"I wouldn't really call this a 'house'," Midorikawa mumbled through his teeth.

"Fudou?! You must be hearing things, Gouenji. There's no trace of that _savage_ here." He said seething his teeth at the emphasized word all the while looking at the former 'joker' with a terrifying sharpness in them.

"Then, why is your voice lower than it usually is? If memory serves me right, I believe that's your 'I-got-to-get-myself-out-of-this-mess' voice."

"Gouenji Gouenji Gouenji.. My, how long have we known each other? Do you really believe I would lie for such a thing? Do you not trust me?"

"Fine. Whatever. Just let me talk to Yuuka."

"Ah right. Yuuka.." Everybody looked at the genius game maker like he just grew a second head. Was he seriously going to continue with this?!

* * *

 **= On the third floor of the Gouenji Residence =**

"There! Good as new!" Tenma stepped back from the finished frame he had pieced and glued back together. Aoi walked up to the brunet with a picture that was taped together in the middle.

"Ah, good Aoi! You managed to tape it back together," raimon's current captain scanned the fixed photo, clearly appreciating her hard work.

"Arigatou! You did pretty good too, Tenma!" The bluenette answered with an equally cheerful expression.

"Do you think he'll notice," They all looked at Shinsuke as he asked the most important question.

"Duuuuuh! Of course he'll notice! Just look at this. He's not an idiot ya know! When he comes back we're fried chicken!" The blade striker pointed out the poor craftsmanship in both the photo and the frame. Kariya found himself snickering a bit at the scene.

"Pun intended?" The two faced defender asked mockingly but looked away when he saw death in the blunet's eyes.

"They don't look that - Oh who am I kidding? It looks horrible! And Aoi didn't even _try_ with the picture!" Tenma found himself panicking, not even noticing Aoi's pouting face. He then just gave up and threw himself on the King-sized bed. What comfortable blankets.. Is this _silk_?! And it was so soft and cozy, he could just..

"Tenma? Tenma? Tenma?!" Aoi continued shaking the captain until she heard soft snores coming from him.

"Is… he sleeping?" Hikaru asked the obvious.

"Seriously? Tenma! Get off Gouenji-san's bed! He'll know you slept on it! Tenma?! Tenma?! Tenma… wow… you're right.. this is really soft… I feel so… zzzzzz..." The other four watched as the younger Tsurugi fell asleep beside the snoring brunet.

"What is with _this_ bed?" Shinsuke sweatdropped. The taller three looked at each other before turning back to the sleepers - mostly at the bed of course but no one needed to know that.

It wasn't long before they joined in on the slumber. It was almost as if the bed was calling them. They just couldn't resist. All became victims but a certain cat-eyed defender. "Sweet dreams." He smirked. "Bakas."

"Blackmail, blackmail, blackmail," The tealnet chuckled deviously to himself. He checked the time. It was already 8:47pm. He then pulled out his cellphone that matched his hair. "Time to get to work, hehe."

* * *

 **= Back at the meeting =**

"Enough!" Karibe almost jumped from where she was standing. This was honestly the first time she heard him shout with a threatening tone. She was used to his composed and collected voice that gave orders to everyone. No matter how much pressure he was getting into, he would always managed to do his job with utmost efficiency and end up smiling warmly at the end of the day.

"You're obviously stalling! What the heck are you stalling for?! Yuuka's not there, is she?! Just tell me already!"

"Gouenji, calm down. It's-"

" _Nii-san_." His strategist friend was interrupted by a weirdly familiar voice. It seemed like his phone was snatched from him.

"Y-Yuuka?!"

"Hai. It's me."

"U-Uh.. Really?! I was sure you were-"

"It's me."

"O-Oh. Sorry. I thought-"

"So, what did you want to _krsh kshhh-_ "

"Ah! Wait! The connection! I'm losing it again!" He instantly panicked and reached even higher, placing himself in an unbalanced position.

"I'll talk to _kshh_ later so-"

"Yuukaaa!" Karibe ran the short distance and pulled Gouenji's coat inside the window. She was too engulfed with fear of the man falling from the seventh-floor of the building to notice her now broken heeled shoe.

"Cut out again! Tch!" He said not even realizing he almost fell off at incredible heights.

"Are you crazy?! You almost fell off the building!" Her features were changed to softer ones as she was presented with two worry-filled brown orbs. "Are you okay, Gouenji?"

"Well, at least I know she's fine now." He sighed in relief as he leaned against the closed window beside the one he opened. _Finally_ , Yuuka's fine. He could relax now. It was all just the signal. He reminded himself to apologize to Kidou after he went home. His friend might not have appreciated his tone and accusations.

His relaxing was suddenly pushed aside as Karibe's words finally crossed him. Did she just call him by his name? _Only_ his _real_ name? As much as he could remember, the quiet woman had only addressed him as chairman, Ishido-san, Setei, and lately with flame-brain, to his grimace.

He finally looked up and see the said female who was now _just_ a few inches from his face, studying his features. He felt his world put to a stop as he had a better view of two glowing violet-pink orbs and rosy pink lips. Was it just him or was her eyes actually glistening? It might have since he couldn't get his eyes off hers anymore.

"Oh. You're finally okay! That's great news." She chimed with the warmest smile he'd ever seen in his life. She didn't even had a clue what just occurred. "Come on. Let's get back to the meeting." She then turned her heel to go not even aware at the problem with her shoe. She felt herself slowly descend head-first, getting closer to the floor bit-by-bit. She readied her arms to cushion her fall, already accepting the fact that she couldn't do anything about it anymore. Just when she had completely surrendered to gravity, her body stopped mid-air and ascended once again.

"That could have been a nasty fall." Her gaze was instantly stolen by his own sharp brown ones and her body by his two strong arms. She didn't even need to see his whole face to know that he was plastering what it seemed to be either or both a smirk and a smile.

"Nice catch." She returned the smirk with one of her own. Why did she feel happy all of a sudden? She was completely lost within those blazing earth-colored eyes and have forgotten everything. Her surroundings, her problems, even her name, _everything._ It was like some magic spell has been cast. All she was focused on was him and _him_ only. Why were her lips moving on its own to form a smile even?

"You truly _are_." He remarked, mostly referring to the two orbs of mixed lavender and sakura.

A moment of silence came in between them as the situation have finally weighed in their minds.

".. e-excuse me?"

"I-I mean.. you truly _are.._ okay now! Yeah, I'm glad you're okay now! Soweshouldgotothemeetingthey'llprobablybelookingforusnow.." He didn't waste a breath on voicing out the composed sentence in his head. He mentally slapped himself for how ridiculous his words were. If anyone of his former teammates have known about this, they wouldn't let him live it down.

"Wait! My shoe!" She called out while pointing at her violet stilettos.

"Right! You can have mine." ' _or I can carry you'_ His mind decided that he was really gonna kill himself if he ever say the last part of that sentence. Yeah, they might have known each other for a year or two already but those interactions were completely professional. Even when they were 'elected' to their positions and started chatting more, this meeting was honestly just the time they had more to talk about other than business. So, telling her something like he's in love or attracted to her before they start dating was out of the question. Speaking of which, ' _dating, huh?'_ He smiled on the thought for a moment before shaking his head yet again. _'Wait wait wait wait_ wait! _What does_ carrying her _and_ dating _had to do with anything?!'_

"You're the chairman for crying out loud! You can't step inside that room with just your socks!" She sighed in disbelief shocking him out of his trance. "Besides, I got this covered." He watched her carefully as she break the other heel of the partner of her three-inches shorter footwear, leaving him amazed at her fast and efficient thinking.

' _Of course you have a solution for_ that _.'_ He shook his head in amusement, smiling as they head back to the sleep-inducing room for the last part of the meeting.

* * *

 **= Back At the Gouenji Residence =**

Everyone gaped at the innocent looking snow prince as he turned off Kidou's phone. He gave it back to the half-astounded half-terrified penguin lover along with the crumpled paper that he got from who knows where.

"You just.. copied her voice.." Hiroto broke the silence with a hesitant statement.

"That. Was. AMAZING!" Kidou might have already hugged the talented Hakuren coach if he wasn't already glaring at the former black haired fake alien. The blacket shakingly gulped at the retreating figure, letting him go back quietly to his navy-haired kohai.

"Well, now that Fubuki saved our behinds on that one.." Kidou started talking leaving a dreadful look at an already terrified black-braided-haired male. "Saginuma, I believe you owe us an explanation."

"I just used that paper crumpling technique too! That's all, okay?! Stop looking at me like I could actually piss off Gouenji-san! You weren't the one who worked with him while he was still Setei!" Saginuma paused at his whispered-shouts when gruesome memories started pouring in his brain. "S-S-Setei is t-the most terrifying being w-who h-h-has ever walked t-t-the Earth!" He subconsciously walked to a corner and stayed there while emitting a depressing aura, leaving the rest to sweatdrop at his sudden change.

"Gentlemen, come on. Lose those stressed faces. Here. Drink this. This peach juice calms everyone down." The ponytailed ex-mohawk caught everyone's attention with his unexpected salesman side with an unsuspecting bottle in tow.

* * *

 **= Another part of the third floor of the Gouenji Residence =**

"We're finally on the third floor!" Hamano practically kissed the shining grounds of the mentioned storey of the building. Kirino sighed when he looked at him. If the blacket went on he was most likely going to marry that spot he was touching so tenderly.

"Jeez.. what time is it?" The pinket rubbed his blue eyes when his best friend and former captain asked the question or yawned it rather.

Akane didn't miss the opportunity to catch her oblivious model "Sleepy Shin-sama~! Wonderful~! Wonderful~! Wonderful~!" She carried on not even noticing that the tired prodigy was looking directly at her.

"What's wonderful, Yamana?" Shindou asked the chestnut haired girl with sleep in his voice.

"Aré? Oh… ano… ano…" Akane began to panic when she couldn't make something up.

"Hello, Kirino-senpai, minna," a dark voice sounded from behind them. They all turned quickly to see none other than the devious two-faced hunter himself.

"Kariya!" All the sleep in Kirino vanished when he saw his dastardly rival and kohai.

"What were you thinking sneaking off like that! Where are the others?!" Shindou interrogated the younger male.

"Oh they're just _sleeping_ ," the tealnet answered mischievously. "They probably won't wake up for awhile, hehe."

"What did you do Kariya?" Midori was the next to question him

"It's not what I did…" he stated while walking to a wall. He lifted a photo of Gouenji and Yuuka, revealing two buttons, he then pressed the one atop the other. The older students watched as two doors appeared and parted each other. He then stepped inside and turned around to face his stunned teammates with a deadly smirk on his face.

"It's what I'm going to do," And with that the doors closed before Kirino could even lunge himself at the troublesome first year.

"Kariyaaaaaa!" the pinket yelled furiously.

"I can't believe this!" Hamano fell to his knees.

"I know how you feel." Kurama laid a hand on his surfer teammate's shoulder. "We all know Kariya's evil but.. this is just too much even for him to do." He elaborated rather calmly.

"No, not that.." Hamano stared at the short striker with a serious expression. "I can't believe there was an elevator the whole time! We wasted half the day using the _STAIRS_!" He screamed while flailing his arms, making the serpent forward sweatdrop.

"We have to find the rest of the first years and stop whatever Kariya's planning!" Sangoku announced to the rest, not minding Hamano's ever dramatic antics.

"Hai!"

* * *

 **= Outside Momoka's House =**

 _Knock Knock Knock Knock_

"Hm? I think someone's at the door!" Momoka basically strided to their wooden entrance at the declaration of the only first year.

Momoka gasped the moment she peeked at their front door's security camera. "Yuu-chan! It's Toramaru-san!"

Three high school students exchanged glances before going straight to the blonde's side.

" _Momoka-san, I know Yuuka-chan's there.."_ The spiky-haired adult kept on knocking, persistence lingering on his words.. _"I need to tell her something.. please let me see her."_

Yuuka turned to her friends just to see them cooing and, in Momoka's case, winking. "W-What? Right now?!" She pouted at them.

Without even eye contacts, the three nodded in unison as if they could read each other's minds. "Aren't you the one who just said you'll tell him _now_?" Asuka smirked making Yuuka's face gain a slight shade of pink.

"B-B-But how should I tell him? How do I even start? Where should I-"

Momoka put a finger on her friend's mouth. "Shush, girl. Just get out there and say it!"

Her friends dared press a button on the device beside the door and take it to themselves to push the girl out the room.

Toramaru merely blinked in response as the door suddenly opened - gifting him with a beautiful pinkette - and closed like nothing happened.

The tiger striker lowered his eyes, meeting two sparkling black ones. He swore his heart just beat faster than Kabeyama-san could run to a bathroom when something scared him right now. His face burned up at the small smile she decided to bless him with. There and then, he had wished with all his might for this moment to last forever. He was joyfully enamored with the feeling that nothing could ruin this moment he was having with her.. _until_ , he remembered again what he came here to do.

"That's right! Yuuka-chan! Let's go back home! Gouenji-san might be getting back soon!"

"Gouenji-san..?" The high schooler tilted her head as she was snapped out of her daydream. "Gouenji-san?! Gouenji-san again?! Is he all you care about?!" Toramaru's eyes widen with the sight of _his_ unusually angry princess. "What am I, a pebble?! An ant?! His shadow?!" The pink harmless blush on her face was replaced with a dangerous red one, alarming the older male.

"W-What?! No!" He easily connected the dots of why the teen was upset, taking in a defensive stance on the process. He was an idiot! How could he be so insensitive?! He didn't even realized that his soon-to-be-Queen was thinking of herself as nothing but a shadow of his brother. To make matters worse, he was the one who made her feel like that the most!

"Wait, Yuuka-chan! Where are you going?!" His overthinking made him almost miss the running figure of the girl of his dreams. He dashed after her without a second thought.

The pinkette was surprisingly fast. Then again, she was one hell of a known athlete in her school, after all. But enough of that, all Toramaru knew now was he had to catch up to her.

No matter what!

* * *

 **= End of Chapter Four =**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Mizuki Kokoa:** I'm not gonna lie, the romance between Gouenji and Karibe was a little unexpected...but it worked out somehow. I think this one is so far my favorite~! *\^0^/*

 **SaltyCandy:** Well, this was simply one of those chapters where a different thing should have happened but another happened instead. And if anyone's wondering why and how did Fudou have a 'salesman' side.. Just remember how he got Sakuma, Genda, and a team of middleschoolers join him at Shin Teikoku. And said salesman side will, of course, be shown more on the next chapter. Anywho, thanks for the support!


	5. New Plan In Motion!

**Author's Notes:**

 **Mizuki Kokoa: YATA! Chapter 5 is finally here~! Let's get going~! Story! Story! Story!**

 **SaltyCandy: I just realized one thing while writing this. That is, ToraYuu is close to my heart. I just really hope the shift between p.o.v. on that part is not bothering anyone. Thank you for all the support! You may now proceed to the story xD**

* * *

 **= Chapter 5: New Plan In Motion =**

Kariya walked out of the elevator casually with his hands behind his back. He leisurely sauntered until he stopped at a large pillar. He checked the time on his phone from behind it.

 **21 : 00**

"Excellent," he said to himself with his usual dark tone. "By now they should have found the drink." he smirked through the darkness.

The tealnet observed the ignorant adults as the one with black and white jacket poured the orange-looking beverage into eight glasses. "Hehe, Fudou-bakasan doesn't even know that that's the strong alcohol that he left in Gouenji-san's fridge! Good thing I covered it, so now it looks like orange juice! My plan is working perfectly," He chuckled deviously.

"By now, Kirino-senpai and the other's should be looking for the first years and then they fall into my trap," Kariya silently laughed - evil laughed to himself before looking at his phone. "Soon it'll be time to call the big guns, hehe. Just a little longer,"

And with that the dastardly defender disappeared into the depths of the shadows.

* * *

 **= With the adults =**

"Alright cheers," Fudou announced holding his orange juice up high.

"Yeah!" The others did the same. As Otonashi was about to drink hers, she heard a groan from Yukimura. She turned to the navy-haired first year completely forgetting about her drink. She placed it down and walked to the forward.

"Yukimura-kun?" the teacher called the boy but got another groan in response. He was definitely waking up. It even looked like his fever was gone. Otonashi sighed in relief.

"Fubuki-san, it looks like Yukimura-kun is feeling better! I think I'll go make him some…." The soccer club counselor froze when she noticed the silence in the room. She turned around to see all the males with their heads down with darkness covering their eyes. She slowly stood up before moving closer to them with the same pace.

"Guys? Endou-san? Nii-san? Fubuki-san? What's wrong….?" Suddenly they all lifted their heads but instead of getting an explanation for their odd behavior, the bluenette got something much more terrifying.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A dark chuckle could be heard from the distance and a video camera could be seen.

" _It's time. Mwahahahaha_ ,"

* * *

 **= At Inazuma Park =**

Toramaru panted with exhaustion. He'd been running for thirty minutes and still haven't caught on his target. All he knew was she entered the Inazuma Park and immediately disappeared after turning to a rather large tree. Surely enough she wasn't going to be staying on the 'amusement' part of the amusement park. It was too crowded for anyone's liking and if he knew one thing about the pinkette, it was that she didn't like crowded places in general.

He desperately ran around the public place - the part where nature was more at work - not stopping for even a second.

His face suddenly brightened as he finally stopped and caught a glimpse of the apple of his eyes, the beautiful Gouenji Yuuka.

He saw the young woman's back sitting on a white bench and holding her face with both her hands. Was she.. crying?! The tiger-forward was alarmed to know that the bubbly female was sobbing uncontrollably, all alone the wide preserved greeneries.

He carefully walked towards the pinkette, trying not to surprise her in any way. He reached his destination and chose to slowly sit down on the empty space beside her. He waited for her to calm down before making any move.

She felt a familiar presence beside her. She began to be aware of the same hilarious, responsible, and hardworking man she have always admired. She could feel him composing himself, trying to steady his breathing. He was obviously tired from chasing after her.

He ignored the painful cries of his knees, the lingering ache travelling his legs, and the ear-ringing beat of his heart. He internally cursed himself for neglecting his training. He wouldn't be this tired if he at least squeeze exercise between work.

He tried to searched for the right words but to no avail. He had no idea what to do, had no idea what to say.

"I didn't know.." He began anyways, choosing honesty above all. "I didn't know that's how you felt all this time." He inhaled sharply all the while resisting the urge to tear up as well. "I'm sorry.. for not realizing."

Guilt traced his chest as the woman beside him kept her silence. He realized ignorance wasn't an excuse for his past actions and that it wasn't forgivable in any way. He bit his lower lip, he was being an idiot again.

She was mad. She was certainly angry. But that didn't mean she could just forget everything they have. He might be loyal to her brother to a certain unreasonable degree but he was a good friend to her. She reminisced on how he used to cover for her on the trouble she would get into. He would often do everything in his power just to help her, even if it was against Shuuya's orders. It was all an irreplaceable memory.

"Do you still remember.. how we met..?" He couldn't resist to ask. There was just something about the surroundings that cancelled all the negativity and brought him to the road of remembrance.

She considered his words for a second, noticing the fact that she wasn't the only one going down memory lane. She looked at his way, still unsure if she herself have already put what just happened behind her.

"You were just a little girl then and your brother introduced you to us.. to the team." He chose to continue, in hopes of lightening the atmosphere.

"We didn't really talk that time.." He let out a soft chuckle. "..but, you know, thinking back on how things were back then.. I never really thought I would end up having these feelings for you.."

The last part caught her attention. "F-Feelings..?" Her eyes locked on two dark blue ones. The seriousness and pride it emanated deleted all her rage and doubts. As much as she was concerned, the man was always focused on his goals, whatever they might be, and known to always be open about his emotions. Never did he suppressed his opinions even towards her brother - one of the reasons why the said male took a liking to him.

"You have every reason to not believe me.. but please just listen." He took in his breath, even surprising himself as to how sure he was of what he planned to say. It was now or never. If he wouldn't be able to tell her about this now then he didn't have any rights to ever voice it out.

He reached for her hand and gently raised it. He covered it with both his own without breaking eye contact. "Yuuka-chan, I love you. I've always have.. Ever since you went and ask for my help for your brother's sake- No. Even before that.. Even before he was Setei." He paused all the while trying his best to remember. He then scratched his nape sheepishly at his failed attempt.

"I didn't know how and when it happened exactly.. but I'm glad it did."

It wasn't just his eyes, his movements were not faltered. He didn't flinch nor stutter in his words even though she could feel a tinge of nerves from time to time. She was caught offhanded by it all. Especially with that shy yet good hearted mannerism that he might or might not have picked up from Endou. And the way he ended his little speech: with an endearing sincere smile.

"Me too.." was all she said, giving a smile comparable to the man's.

* * *

 **= At the meeting =**

" _Boring_ …" Gouenji mumbled to himself while leaning against one of the black office chairs lined up on each side of a long rectangular table. He narrowed his eyes to the lone speaker as to hide the sleepiness seeping within them.

Karibe giggled a bit to that. Is this man really serious about doing his job?

' _She's so beautiful…'_ He thought to himself as he didn't miss the action she tried to hide with a hand. _'What? What am I saying? What's happening to me? I never felt this way about Karibe before, so...why am I feeling it now? This isn't right!'_

He massaged his temples. He therefore decided that he was going to the bottom of the issue after the meeting ends, whenever that would be. He looked up at the speaker again with a single eye, surprised to what awaited him.

"... And that is all." The infamous host bowed and lazily fixed his belongings.

"What? It's done?" He instinctively looked at the brunette beside him who was literally just trying not to burst out of laughter.

"It is.. _pfft_." She shifted on her seat, hooking an arm on her stomach. Gouenji's seriously making a record here. There wasn't anyone who had ever made her laugh this much in her life before.

"Ah.. well.." He stretched as he stood up. He mindfully watched her as he waited for everyone to get out of the room before talking once again. "Do you perhaps.. have plans tonight?"

Her movements came to an abrupt stop as soon as she understood the meaning behind his words. "No. _Why_?" She arched an eyebrow at her own question. She might be inexperienced in these kinds of things - brought by men who were either too intimidated nor too afraid of her - but it wouldn't take a relationship expert to know where he was getting at.

"Because maybe, you know, you would want to join me- us! My sister and I, for dinner?"

Her face brightened with a slightly sly grin. She took his arm for what he thought to be the hundredth time - not that he minded of course - and skillfully sauntered off the place before anyone would even think of interfering.

"If you insist.." She winked at the equally grinning male.

* * *

 **= Gouenji Residence's Main Living Room =**

"W-What's going on?" The blue haired counselor found herself stepping back a bit. The strategic penguin lover and older brother she always knew and love was giving off a strange aura, almost something wasn't right with the dreadlocked male. As she found herself slightly fearful of what was wrong with him, she couldn't believe her own eyes.

Kidou was slumped into the same leather couch Fudou was sitting on earlier. He had taken off his coat, cape and glasses. Wait! His _glasses_? Now his frightening crimson eyes were revealed and were emitting the deadliest stare she had ever seen. Thankfully, it seemed like he just decided he'd be sitting on the lovely couch all day but it didn't make his gaze all the less threatening.

She turned her head to look for someone she could ask for help. Her hopes were crushed the moment she saw all her friends doing all sorts of things that weren't to ever be considered normal.

"Otonashi-samaaaa!" A familiar blacket rushed towards her and hugged her feet. "I will serve you 'till my last dying breath!" The former pseudo-alien announced, making the bespectacled female shortly shrieked in terror.

"Stay away from me, Saginuma-san!" She yelled as she tried to run. She was halted as she bumped into her coach unknowingly. "I-I'm sorry, Endou-sa-"

"Otonashiiii~" He playfully responded. "Have you met my fiancee~? Look at 'er! Look! Look! Loooook~!"

"Um.. I-What?!" She gaped his mouth at the sight of the legendary keeper extending his arm and showing her an ordinary soccerball. She really have no idea what's happening anymore here.

"Isn't she pretty~?" He held the ball close to him, hugging it so warmly like it was truly the 'love of his life.' Man, would Natsumi be mad.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA.." A sinister laughter got Otonashi's attention. She gulped as she caught a glimpse of the one and only Midorikawa with his new hairdo- or _old_ one rather. His hair was back to it's pointy-Reize mode. "You might have won the battle but you still haven't won the war. Aliea is not going down that easily!"

The bluenette closed her opened mouth as the greenet went into a full 180 degrees once again, bringing life to his other persona. He was reliving his life as Gemini Storm's captain, the unemotional apathetic Reize!

"Ryuuji-chan~ Kakkoiiiiii~!" An unmanly cooing from behind the man caught her defenseless. Now, why was she not surprise? This was the man who said he's in love with Endou-kantoku's eyes afterall. The former Genesis captain and now heir of the Kira Company, Kira Hiroto.

The redhead had literal hearts replacing both his eyes. He was looking at his secretary like some lovestruck fangirl- ehem.. fanboy. He was fawning at the greenhead's 'greatness' and his _flawless_ speech. "Daisuki ga Reize-sama~!" He basically squealed.

Otonashi couldn't have any other reaction at the scene. She felt her knees weakened at the stupidity of it all. She let herself fell on the floor with a sweatdrop.

Just when she felt like having an emotional breakdown, she was called out by a particular middle schooler who sounded like he needed her help.

"Otonashi-san! Save meeeee!" She heard from the other part of the room.

"Yukimura-kun, where are yo-" She froze at yet another odd spectacle.

"Now now, Hyou-kun~ Don't move so much.. You need to drink your vitamins and get to sleep~!" A suddenly materna-err.. paternal Fubuki baby-talked Yukimura. He was cradling the navy-haired like a toddler with the warmest and nicest smile ever (probably) existed.

If only said Hakuren forward found this comforting. He didn't, he really didn't. He was actually a second away from losing his sanity just like everyone in the hellish room. He honestly just wanted to run away from here but he couldn't get out of his senpai's grip no matter how much he squirmed.

".. team mom.. Fubuki.." The former manager weakly uttered with her now swirling eyes at the panther striker's suffering.

Fudou suddenly stomped towards Kidou with an aggravated expression. "Hey goggle-face! Where the hell did you hide my wife!"

The dreadlocked male put both his arms on the back of the sofa with the most creepy smile one could make and his leg on the table, much as how the Resistance Japan coach did. He simply smeared at the former mohawk, showing a complete reverse of what happened earlier.

"Fudou~! She's in the backyard~" The far-from-sane Endou answered gingerly for his best friend. Weirdly enough, he knew who was the 'wife' he was talking about.

Otonashi's eyes went back to normal as she caught herself conflicted between knowing who this wife was and trying to put some senses back to these professional soccer players. Being the gossip she was, she eventually picked the former. She justified her actions by making herself think that it was just going to be for a minute or two and the bunch needed time to 'cool off' anyways.

A hidden tealnet watched his counselor follow Fudou intently, leaving the others to their own businesses - or to Kariya's interpretation, to _his_ care. He smirked behind his camera. This was appearing to be more fun than he thought.

* * *

 **= In Gouenji's bedroom =**

As the seniors entered the bedroom of the flame striker, they were taken aback by the brilliance of the space. It was huge and completely flame designed. As expected.

Akane didn't stop for a moment to not take pictures. She swayed the device around the place while looking at the lens, only stopping when she spotted the first years.

"Aoi-chan? Tenma? Shinsuke? Tsurugi and Hikaru, too?!" She exclaimed with a gasp.

The other's rushed to the King-sized bed and began shaking the sleeping juniors until they all opened their eyes slowly.

"Are you guys okay?" Sangoku found himself more concerned than angry after finding them. Why wouldn't he be? From the way Kariya behaved, he obviously put them to sleep. But how?

Tenma yawned before turning to the third year. "...Arre? Sangoku-senpai!? Minna?!" Tenma was shocked to see all the seniors standing before them but scared at the same time.

"Shut up, Tenma! I am _trying_ to slee-" Tsurugi halted his yelling when he saw the same people the brunet saw. "Oh.. they found us…"

"Uh-oh!" Shinsuke and Hikaru panicked in unison.

Aoi was the first to apologize. "Gomenasai, senpai! We shouldn't have snuck off the way we did!" she bowed after climbing off the bed. The other looked at each other and did the same. They all looked up to find their seniors smiling at them.

"It's alright guys, we're not mad. Well, we were but not anymore!" Shindou explained sheepishly but gained seriousness almost immediately. "Kariya's planning something and look!"

Shindou pulled out a bottle from under the silk sheets. The words 'sleeping gas' was written on it. Everyone chorused a gasp.

"He put sleeping gas under the silk blankets so you guys would fall asleep and he could sneak away," Aoi was the only one to gasp now.

"These are silk?" Midori exclaimed feeling said sheets like a deranged maniac. Everyone stared at her before moving on.

Tenma and Shinsuke tilted their heads while Tsurugi growled and Hikaru face palmed himself.

"What do you mean he's planning something?" Tenma asked.

"Are you telling me that by now you _still_ don't know Kariya's two-faced?" Tsurugi asked. Tenma and Shinsuke's jaws dropped to the floor.

"It's true. Masaki's like an anti-hero, sometimes he'll help you save the day, other times he'll do whatever the heck he wants," Hikaru explained nonchalantly even bothering to shrug at the end.

"Yeah, how are you two best friends?" Midori found herself asking.

Hikaru shrugged again. "I don't really know? It kinda just happened. I guess Masaki always had an interesting life and I always wanted one. He's the guy who's two faced and I'm the guy who's okay with it, so...yeah,"

The rest tried to process what the forward had just said. It made sense really.

"Yeah but he still knocked you out with sleeping gas," Kurama said.

Not everyone noticed that Hikaru tensed up. "Oh yeah… I was, that's right," Kurama, who was one of the few who noticed the violet haired first year's behavior, narrowed his eyes in confusion.

" _KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"Did you guys hear that!?" Hayami wailed while jumping into Hamano's arms.

"Calm down, Hayami! We heard it! It sounded like a scream." the surfer deduced, cradling his fishing buddy.

Kirino balled his fists. "This must be Kariya! It just has to be!" the pink haired ace defender gritted his teeth. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his musical best friend.

"Don't worry, we're going to stop him! Right guys?!" Shindou announced.

"Hah!" they all agreed. They then began to make their way out of the room.

"...Ano… Hayami?" Hamano asked his timid best friend.

"Yeah…?"

"You can… get down now,"

"Oh yeah… right, hehe." The redhead jumped off and grinned nervously. The blacket just shook his head before the two walked out.

Suddenly, Aoi frantically ran back inside.

"I think I forgot my cellphone!" She looked around the room before she spotted it on the bed. She smiled and crawled on the bed to retrieve her cellular device. As she took it in her hands, she heard a cracking sound. Her heart skipped a beat as she moved to the edge of the bed to see that it was descending slowly. The whole floor spot was breaking.

She quickly tried to retreat off the bed but was too late.

"HEEEEELPPP!" She screamed while holding onto the bed as tight as she could.

"Aoi?" Tenma only now noticed the absence of the bluenette.

"AOIIIII?!"

* * *

 **= Back at the meeting =**

As the platinum blond walked out with the brunette, he could feel his heart beating faster. This was not like when he played a match or practiced and he'd undoubtedly felt tired. This was definitely because of his feelings for the woman. His cheeks heated up slightly because of the way she now linked their arms. It almost looked like they were…

"...dating," he thought out loud. Karibe turned to look up at him.

"Did you say something?" the female coach asked. Gouenji found himself slightly startled.

"What!? No! No! I said nothing! Hahaha," He looked away to avoid her interrogative gaze. Embarrassment was an understatement to what he's feeling right now. He couldn't believe he just said that out loud.

She shook her head and smiled slightly. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't happy this _very_ moment. Being with the flame striker. _Dating_ him. 'Wait! We're not dating! We're just going for dinner and besides he's bringing his sister, so it can't be a date…" Now, she was blushing. It was only then she realized how long this corridor was, they've been walking hand in hand for quite a while now. Not that she's complaining of course. In fact, she truly enjoyed Gouenji's company today. She even met two new sides of him. She's happy with both those sides, they made her laugh.

At this point, she couldn't help but rest her head on the arm she was holding onto. She didn't want this moment to end.

Finally, they made it to the elevator and enter it. Gouenji was so glad that the meeting was over. Not only could he go home now, see his sister, and thank Endou and the others for their help but he could also go out with a potential girlfriend. He paused when the thought came. 'Girlfriend,' little did he know that he was smiling like an idiot as he was daydreaming. Karibe knew and she couldn't stop herself from giggling.

She then decided to say something. "Hey Gouenji?" she called for the chairman. His name felt strange on her tongue but at the same time she liked it. Though this was the second time she's ever called him by his name, she didn't really think anything of it the first time. Now it meant something.

Said male turned his gaze to the shorter female. Her soft eyes looked at his that almost resembled that of a puppy. She found herself quickly looking away with a red face. 'Darn he looked _soooo_ cute that time! Calm down, just tell him! C'mon Ranko you can do it!' She took a deep breath and turned back to him. He was back to normal. She probably just caught him off guard. She then decided to say it.

"Gouenji… I'm really… ano… I'm really grateful that you… invited me out," She sounded like an idiot. Gouenji didn't think the same though.

"You're welcome, Karibe," He replied softly. He was completely lost in her violet eyes and his heart was doing that thing again. He now found his body moving on its own. Coming closer to that perfectly molded face of hers. Yes, this was the moment.

 _Riiiiiing~! Riiiiiing~! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing~!_

'Seriously?' Gouenji felt like he could just murder whoever was calling him. But then he realized what he was just about to do. Was he seriously going to… kiss Karibe? He shook his head and pulled out his phone from his pocket.

"Hello?" he asked with a mixture of confused and monotone in his voice. "It was fine. Yeah, who's this? Oh, I see. What is it then.. Is something wrong? What do you mean… everything is wrong?" Karibe watched as the chairman listened and spoke to the caller. She couldn't help but wonder who it was and after seeing the expression on the platinum blond's face, she now began to wonder what the person said.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT?!" His voice shook the whole building.

This was not good.

* * *

 **= In another part of Inazuma Park =**

"Ooh! Let's go on that one next!" A golden blonde with an orange hair band exclaimed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down Okaasan!" a boy with light blue greenish hair ran after the golden blonde who was skipping around like a five year old. He sighed at her antics. The future child found himself with an irritated expression when he heard laughing from behind him.

"Isn't it the other way around, Fei-kun?" the voice mocked.

"This isn't funny, Taiyou!" Fei Rune growled at the orange haired midfielder. Amemiya Taiyou only laughed more when he saw the look on the light greenet's face.

"Oh but it is~!" the genius player of the decade continued to ridicule the other boy. "This is really too much, hahahaha!"

"Whatever," the time traveller mumbled. He then turned to see his miniature mother riding one of the roller coasters with obvious glee.

"Woo-hoooo!" She exclaimed with her arms dangling in the air.

The rabbit time traveller nearly pulled his bunny ear-like pieces of hair out when he witnessed the doings of the mochi defender.

"OKAASAN!" he ran towards the ride. Taiyou followed from behind, not stopping himself from chuckling a bit. He stopped when he realized something.

"Hey, where's Hakuryuu and Kishibe?" The midfielder now scanned the amusement park for said white dragon forward and Kidokawa's captain. He then saw two familiar faces but not the ones he was looking for. He decided that he'd leave Fei to deal with his mother. As for Hakuryuu and Kishibe, he was sure that they would eventually turn up.

He made his way towards the two but stopped when he heard the conversation.

"Utsunomiya-san? Yuuka-san? Aren't they supposed to be at Gouenji-san's house?"

He then had a more mischievous idea. He hid behind a large tree and began to eavesdrop on what the right hand man of Gouenji Shuuya was talking about.

"I think Kariya would wanna hear about this!" Taiyou concluded that what the hunter had told him earlier was indeed true. Yuuka had snuck out and Toramaru went to go find her. He took out his orange cellphone and dialed the tealnet's number. He then put out a video recorder and began taping.

Taiyou couldn't help but chuckle. "Hehe, this plan is gonna be _good_!"

* * *

 **= Gouenji Residence's Main Living Room =**

"Moshi moshi.." Kariya answered his ringing device.

"It's me," the voice replied. "Did you call _him_?"

"Ah Taiyou. Hai, I did! He was pretty mad! Did you find _them_?"

"Hai, I did! But I'm curious? How did you know they'd end up here?" the midfielder asked the defender.

"A prankster never reveals his secrets," the tealnet answered playfully. There was a pause before Taiyou spoke up.

"...What does that even mean?" the orange haired asked.

"I don't know...I just said it...though I have a feeling I got it from Ryuuji-niisan," the tealnet thought for a bit. "He likes to replace words in proverbs with his name, it's really weird. I think it's contagious,"

"Hmph...well anyway I'm coming over, see you in a few,"

"Yeah," Kariya hung up. He then looked at the time.

 **22 : 00**

"It should be here be down by now and in the next three minutes, those Baka should be down too, hehe," And as he said. A large bed fell through the ceiling and landed in the living room. The drunken adult only stopped for a second before carrying on with their antics.

"It's almost time for the real fun,"

* * *

 **= Inazuma Amusement Park =**

"Hey guys! It's our time to shine! The chesire cat is calling us!" A happy-filled Taiyou announced to his little group as he joined them.

"Yay! We're gonna see Mr. Kitty Cat again!"

"Stop giving him weird nicknames.." Fei slumped his shoulders. This day really couldn't get more awful than this. He then wondered what Wondeba was doing right now. Well, it's definitely not messing with other people on other timelines. Oh, wait.. actually he might just be doing that, too. Just on another time. Thank goodness they didn't bring that loud excuse of a stuff toy around because, ironically enough, his mother was already more trouble than he could handle.

"Who's this cat I'm hearing about?" The gentle-toned Kishibe inquired as he walked from the rabbit striker's back from who knows where he came from.

"He meant the two-faced Kariya." The overly husky voiced male walking beside him answered casually.

Seriously, Fei had to ask this guy how he got his voice like that. If the light-green-haired had a yen for every time someone thought he was a 'she' because of his feminine voice, he'd be a millionaire now. Some say it was his appearance but he digressed. He looked nothing like a girl!

"And where the heck have you two gone to?" Taiyou asked with an irritated glare.

"That, my friend, is none of your concern." The white-dragon striker replied. "Wait.. what is that?" He then pointed at what the orange-haired had on his hand.

"What? Never seen a video cam before?"

"It's 2017. Our phones are all purpose nowadays, _grandpa_." He mocked the genius player getting a defensive pout from him.

"Hidoi.." He grimaced before speaking up again. "Anyways, we have to give this to Kariya-kun."

"Why? What's in it?" Kishibe struck him a curious gaze.

"Not 'what,' _who_!" The orangehead commented with a sly smile.

"Okay, children~! Enough playing~! Let's go! Destination: Gouenji-san's mansion!" Kinako interrupted before anyone else had a say about it.

Fei watched the group walked together in front of him silently with the thought, 'You're the only one playing..' in his mind.

He looked at how excited they all were. He sighed. He was freaking done.

* * *

 **= End of Chapter Five =**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Mizuki Kokoa:** **Ne, Kariya-kun's plan has been revealed. Minna-san! I can't believe the story's almost over so soon! *starts crying* Do not worry because this story's gonna end with a bang! ^o^**

 **SaltyCandy: Aww.. like what she said.. it's ending.. *sniffs* But we do hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Also, Fubuki is so team mom lmao!**


	6. Soccer - Drunk Style (Part I)

**Authors' Notes:**

 **Mizuki Kokoa : **Nani? The chaos is about to take an unexpected turn? We'll have to see what happens next! I'm excited to find out~! Oh, wait, I already know!

 **SaltyCandy:** Waaaaaaa! Gouenji's gonna be so angry with all these kids and kids at heart! Also, we hope you're enjoying the story! Forgive the late update!

* * *

 **= Chapter 6: Soccer - Drunk Style (Pt. 1) =**

"You're the most beautiful thing my eyes have ever seen.."

Otonashi's eyes widened in horror as she watched the mischievous adult sweet talk the blue bench beside the soccer field. Fudou was literally lying down on it and giving it some light kisses as if it's a real person.

"I wonder.. If Fuyuka-san knows about this.." She depressingly monologue.

 _CRAAAAASH!_

All of a sudden, a loud sound caught her attention. She ran back through the door but halted at the scene before her. She couldn't help but clasp a hand over her mouth to hide her gasp. The thing was, there was no gasp! Nothing came out of her mouth.

"N-n-nani? Why is there a hole in the ceiling and-" _Now_ , she let out a gasp as she ran towards the foreign object that descended from above. The worst part was there was someone clinging to the bed and possibly their life.

"-Aoi-san!"

* * *

 **= On the third floor of the Gouenji Residence =**

"Aoiiiiiiiiii!" A stressed Tenma shouted.

"Senpai! We have to help Aoi! Let's go!" The rest of the Raimon Eleven complied to their running captain as soon as they heard his plea.

"Sorano?! But wasn't she at the room with you? Where are we running off to?!" A confused Hamano shouted his concerns while keeping up with the speeding Tenma.

"She fell down! She might be on the first floor now!" Matsukaze couldn't help but scream. He had to apologize to his seniors later for that. But now, Aoi's safety would have to come first.

"First floor?!" The group chorused with an obvious disbelief. From what they could remember the windows were locked when they got there.

"Yes, first floor! Gouenji-san's bedroom floor collapsed!"

"Do you know how well and classy built this mansion is?! Heck! Not even a hammer would break that damn floor!" Amagi piped his irritation. He knew Tenma was their captain and all and he did have authority _but_ was he actually making a fool out of them?

"I'm serious!" He screamed as he halted in front of the elevator. The others abruptly stopped, bumping on each other. They watched the obviously angry dribbling expert continuously press the button.

"You do realize pressing it like that won't make it arrive faster, right?" Tsurugi manages to squeeze in a sarcastic remark while the others made a silent and terrified shake on their heads thinking that this wasn't the time for that.

"Shut up!" An angry Matsukaze answered him. The whole team backed out at the fuming wind striker. If they've learned anything on the whole time they were training together, it was that you should never ever get the Majin Pegasus Arc wielder angry.

The elevator finally arrived and Tenma rushed inside. "Well? Get in already!" He ordered everyone who just gulped before slowly entering.

'Must not piss off Tenma ever again,' They gulped as they thought in unison.

* * *

 **= In the main living room of the Gouenji Residence =**

Sorano could barely hear her childhood friend's shout as the floor crashed from below her one by one. This was the most dangerous ride she'd ever been to in her entire life! Terrifyingly enough, it was also the fastest way down the stairs. She never even thought it was possible but she was now on the Gouenji Residences' main living room. Thankfully, she was completely unharmed.. physically speaking that is. On the psychological part? Let's just say she was without a doubt scarred for _life._

Finally, the group had arrived down. Tenma was the first to dash to the fallen bed as he noticed Otonashi helping the traumatized bluenette. She was clinging onto the counselor like a lost little cub that just found her mother.

Tenma came up to her checking all over her to make sure she was alright. He smiled when he saw not a single hint of physical injuries but it immediately faded as soon as he realized that she was so frightened out of her mind. He embraced her in a gentle hug and silenced her weeping.

"Sshh…. It's okay Aoi, what happened?" Tenma asked when she finally stopped crying.

"I-I-I don't really know… I just went back to get my phone on the bed and then… and then the floor collapsed under me," She managed to explain.

"I still don't understand.. how something like that could have happened," Hamano questioned while scratching the back of his head.

"It's strange but we have to figure it out!" Shindou announced to the bewildered team. Everyone washed away their disbelief and nodded to the statement. It was certain that they have to get to the bottom of whatever just transpired. And they're going to do it _as a team_!

Kirino though found himself pondering.

"Do you think Kariya has something to do with this?" He asked walking up to the former captain. He then turned to the others. "Just think about it. Kariya has been the cause to some of the problems that occurred today, he just had to have had something to do with this!"

Everyone looked at each other, mumbling and whispering their own thoughts before concluding that the ace defender had a point.

"WELL HE'S GONE TOO FAR!" The group turned to the source of the booming voice and flinched at his deadly aura. Aoi, who was still holding onto the brunet, tried to calm him down.

"Tenma, please calm down!" the bluenette begged. Seeing her childhood friend and _secret crush_ the way he was so scary. Tenma shoot a glare at the manager with fire-filled eyes but she knew he didn't mean it. With that in mind, she kept her silence.

Hikaru found himself fidgeting. He kept looking around and biting his lip.

What was wrong with him? Kurama, Midori and Amagi watched as he began to chew on his nails while scanning the area nervously. They looked at each other before Amagi walked up to the violet haired striker.

"Hikaru?" the large defender called the boy. Hikaru jumped slightly when he found his senior in front of him.

"H-h-h-hai, s-senpai!?" He replied trying to straighten up. Amagi raised an eyebrow at his behavior which made the younger boy quickly plaster a fake smile.

"Are you alright?" Amagi asked.

"Yeah, you're sweating a lot," Kurama appeared from behind the third year along with Midori.

"And you keep looking around," Midori added narrowing her eyes. "Something you're hiding?"

When the green themed manager said that, the whole group turned to the now nervous striker. Kageyama found himself stepping back especially when an angry brunet emerge from the crowd of players.

"C-c-captain…" Hikaru stuttered when Tenma stood right in front of him. He stared at his eyes for almost a minute before the Raimon captain calmed down. He put a hand on Hikaru and gave him a warm smile.

"Hikaru, if there's something wrong you can tell us. I know you wouldn't get yourself involved in Kariya's antics, if he swore you to secrecy it's alright just tell us," the brunet was obviously back to normal. Hikaru looked at him, his gaze shifting from his teammates, the managers, Otonashi and back to the captain. He looked down, a shadow casting over his eyes. Amagi's eyes widened slightly at his kohai's new behavior.

"Hikaru?" Shinsuke called for the striker. Suddenly a heavy, dark and dangerous aura entered the room. The lights switched off and the main living room was now engulfed in darkness.

"What's going on?"

"Hehehehehe, you're all a bunch of baka, you know that?" a familiar voice made itself known to the group.

"I recognize that voice anywhere!" Kirino clenched his fists tightly turning his head all over the place with great force.

They all searched for the person who spoke before landing on a pair of wide golden eyes which were glowing bright in the dark. Hayami jumped into Hamano's arms for the second time today. Hamano just shook his head at the bespectacled red head.

"Of course you would Kirino-senpai, hehe. It is _me_ after all," Who was it, you ask? Why it's none other than the devious Kariya Masaki sitting lazily on the leather sofa while eating a plate of fresh made sushi. Strangely, he had his innocent face on as he looked towards the group.

Tsurugi stomped towards him without hesitation. "You conniving little as-I mean bum!"

"Oh Tsurugi-kun, why the sensor? I thought you were the big bad ace striker?" Kariya said all so innocently. Yet both his appearance and his tone changed into something darker and more sinister. " _Or is that someone else_?"

He snapped his fingers as the lights switched back on. He then gave them his usual dark smirk. As he narrowed his eyes his pupils grew thinner, making his eyes appear more cat like.

"Dude? Why do your eyes glow in the dark?! That's… that's not right. Uh right?!" Hamano found himself freaking out over the defender's inhuman ability to illuminate his eyes.

Kariya only chuckled to the question and continued eating his sushi. Kirino had enough decided that he had enough of it and went beside Tsurugi.

"Just what are you planning, Kariya?! Tell us already!" The pinket demanded whilst seething his teeth.

The tealnet turned his head to his senior for a second before turning back to his fish. "I suppose I should tell you,"

"YOU SUPPOSE?!" Kirino finally lost it as he nearly pounced at the evil first year. That is, if Shindou hadn't stopped the furious pinket.

"But before I do, I should let you know I didn't do this alone," Kariya continued as if nothing happened a moment ago. Everyone stared at the hunter with puzzled faces. What did he mean by that?

"Who else was involved?" Sangoku was the one to ask what they were all thinking.

"Well supposedly, one of them is on _your_ side," The tealnet stated, pointing his chopsticks to the group. They all looked around among each other. Just who was he talking about?

"Great job with damaging the bedroom floor by the way, you did a lot better than I expected… Hikaru-kun," Kariya added looking at the striker who still had a shadow casted over his eyes. Everyone turned dramatically to the violet haired first year, one could even say that it was scripted for their marvelous movement was the one to be expected in a highly rated tv series.

"What is he talking about Hikaru?" Tenma asked his friend with his hand still on the latter's shoulder. Hikaru removed the brunet's hand and stepped back. He finally looked up at them with a straight face. Something that wasn't very Hikaru like.

"Sumimasen, Captain, Minna-san," Hikaru apologized with a small bow. "UGH...KIII!" He screamed before turning and kicking Tenma in the stomach, knocking him onto Sangoku, Amagi, Ichino and Shinsuke. They all went flying across the room at high speed until they all crashed into the wall, causing it to slightly crack.

The other's eyes widened at the strength and power that came from that kick. The one who raised his foot against the five was not fazed at all by his actions. In fact, he turned to the others with the same blankness on his face.

They all took a step back in fear. They couldn't believe their eyes but they should have. Kageyama had always had great potential and strength to the point where he became extremely clumsy, so it made sense that he was able to perform that kick with such excellence. It also made sense that the violet haired male was able to crack the ground of Gouenji's bedroom floor. Which meant that when the other first years were asleep he was awake along with Kariya. He must have only pretended to be in the same boat as them when the seniors found them.

But that wasn't the end of the shock. Five others made their appearances known as well. They stepped out from behind Hikaru, three smirking, one grinning and the other with a surprisingly uncaring face.

"Hakuryuu?!" Tsurugi yelled, more on surprise rather than rage.

"Sup Tsurugi," the white-dragon striker answered casually.

"Fei?!" Aoi seconded the ace striker's action.

"Hey…" came the reply of the seemingly tired time-traveller.

"K-Kishibe?!" Shindou was too shocked to even have a follow-up line.

"Konnichiwa Shindou-kun!" greeted Kidokawa's happy captain.

"Taiyou?!" Sangoku was the next to yell.

"Moshi Moshi Minna!" the orange-head smiled as he made himself known.

"And Kinako!?" Midori raised an eyebrow.

"Hi! Hi!" the future mother cheerfully waved at everyone.

They all turned when they heard Kariya's laughing. "That's exactly what I'd expect from the nephew of the infamous Kageyama Reiji! You're even more badass than him Hikaru-kun," he stated placing his plate of sushi down as he walked towards the five that were kicked. "And everyone else thanks for showing up!"

"Hey Captain? Are you alright? You better be because I need you to do something for me," Kariya said standing in front of the injured brunet. Raimon's captain looked up at the tealnet while wincing from the pain.

"I need you to face my team, hehe!"

* * *

 **= Outside the meeting building =**

"Gouenji, wait!"

Karibe ran after the furious chairman as he basically rushed every step. To be honest, these tantrums of his proved to be quite normal over the time she worked with him. He'd always run off straight to the problem and do his best to solve it before the day ended. If that wasn't efficient managing skills she didn't know what was. But this time was different. Because on those times, even in the fit of explosive anger, he haven't ever gone to the point where he blocked off anything or anyone. He'd always been reasonable. He'd always listen. He'd always reconsider. That's why it's clear to Karibe how _this time_ was completely different than the rest.

Gouenji arrived at a parking place made specifically for the VIPs in the building. He pressed his key to hear his red sports car respond to his call and increased his speed the closer he got. Those bastards were really going to get it! He opened the door and before he could even get inside, he felt his arm locked with another forcibly. "Karibe?"

"I was asking you a question!" Her piercing gaze and demanding gestures finally slapped him out of his blind rage. He invited her for dinner at his house! How could he forget?!

When nothing but a shocked expression replied to her, she continued. "Now, what. Is. Wrong?" Her commanding voice made it obvious how he wouldn't be given the freedom to move if he wouldn't answer her question.

"I'm.. I'm sorry. It's just.." He suddenly realized how uncomfortable their position was and shifted in his seat as soon as she released his arm. "Get inside. I'll explain it here," He gave her a reassuring look before going outside and opening the other door for her.

"No. I'll drive. You're too angry to concentrate," She ordered. The former flame striker just blinked twice and an awkward silence came between them.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"I said, I'll drive."

The platinum blond stared at the maiden with both confusion and awe. Did she just asked to drive his 'baby' that not even his father nor Toramaru ever touched the wheels of?! If he remembered correctly he made it a rule how, he and only he, would be the sole driver of this vehicle. And now, she's saying what?!

Her extended arm finally got tired. So, he took it upon herself to walk towards him and ask for the object less subtly. "Key," she simply said, not even a foot away from him.

Was Gouenji really going to let an almost stranger handle his favorite four-wheeler. It's true how she's beautiful and perfect in every way but could she drive?!

"Oh please. I know how to drive. I can give better care to your precious 'child' more than you could ever try," as if reading all his thoughts, she answered while crossing her arms. Gouenji couldn't help but be surprised at how even the terminologies she used were accurate.

He finally sighed and gave her his keys and got a pleased smile in return. Instead of his original plan to open the door for her, he ended up opening it for himself. He didn't have any other choice but to enter. Well, at least he got to see that priceless smile.

"Okay. Explain while I drive," she smirked as she commanded. The Nihon Shounen Soccer Kyoukai chairman obliging to her? Now, she could get used to this.

"Just.. be careful, okay?" He cautiously advised. With all honesty, he was worried but he really just couldn't say no. In addition, she did look like she knew what she's doing. He sighed again and shifted on his place. He never took this seat before ever since he bought this hot shot. But he guessed he should try to be comfortable at least.

"Of course!" It was really a good thing that she learned driving at a young age. She was positively confident she could drive a sports car even though she never tried before. Yes, she could do it. Nope, she _would_ do it!

Gouenji inhaled sharply before starting. This was gonna be a long ride.

* * *

 **= At Inazuma Park =**

Toramaru had never been so happy in his entire life! And maybe even in the lives he had before that! How could he not be?! He's with the most beautiful and most intelligent woman in the universe! And they were holding hands! Gosh he could just die right now with a smile on his face!

'Me too.. I love you too..' The words clung to his head as powerful as the super glue he applied on his ever-reliable shoes. The sentence just kept repeating on its own over and over again. He plastered another ear-to-ear grin as they continued walking.

"Toramaru-kun. Hey, Toramaru-kun~!" He just realized the young lady beside him poked his arm. He turned his head and locked eyes with the pink-haired beauty he now could call his. Or wait.. Could he really?

She giggled as soon as she finally got his attention on her 12th try. "You're spacing out again.." She presented him a warm smile.

"Ahahaha.. well, you know. I'm happy!" The tiger striker scratched the back of his head. No one could really blame him for not being able to hide his elated feelings. I mean, come on! Something he thought was impossible finally happened! He's dating _the_ Gouenji Yuuka! The best part was the fact that he didn't need to stop himself from saying _exactly_ what he's feeling. And wait, that reminded him. Were they officially a couple now? Should he ask about it? Would that be fine?!

Toramaru looked at his self-proclaimed future bride and caught her lovely onyx orbs once again. It would have seemed that she never stopped looking even when he was daydreaming earlier.

The tiger-striker delve at the sparkle of light visible from her eyes. He could tell for certain that they just get more luminous the more he stared at them. His free hand traveled to her glowing face and pinkish cheek, caressing them with great care and awe. His thumb settled on her soft chin of which he surmised as a perfect fit.

Toramaru felt his heart raced even faster as his eyes paused above where his thumb stayed. They were the most beautiful pair of pink he'd ever laid his eyes on. It might even turn out to be his favorite shade, coming next was her dashing ponytailed locks.

Toramaru swore that his surroundings was just erased at that very moment. No people, no trees, no anything! Not even air - confirmed by how the bluenet have been holding his breath for a while now. It's just him and his gorgeous Yuuka.

Without his own consent, his face drew closer and closer to the lady's. He slowly dispelled their height difference as he stopped an inch from her own. He felt her faint breath as his lips brushed slightly to hers. Determination coursed through Toramaru as he realized that there was nothing stopping him. Nothing stopping them. He couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face as inches were down to centimeters and finally..

 _ **Brrrrrrrrrrr~ brrrrrrrrrr~**_

Toramaru's own body vibrated as he felt his phone on his pocket move uncontrollably without halting. 'Pancakes and crackers! Who is smurfing calling at a time like this!' He cussed internally in his own way as he gaze at a surprised Yuuka. Instead of disappointment that he expected to follow her features, he was even more surprised to see her burst out laughing.

"Go on. Take it," she allowed him as she stepped backwards a bit to give him space. She would forever cherish the memory of his reaction just now. Honestly, could there be anything cuter than that? He really looked like a puppy that was denied of a treat. Perhaps even cuter than one.

"Okay.. fine," he pouted at the still smiling female. Whoever was calling him would surely regret it.

The pinkette watched her _probably_ boyfriend answered grumpily to his caller. There really was no end to this adorable streak. Well, not until.. his features turned a gruesome 180.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATT?!"

Was all that was heard from the vast greeneries.

* * *

 **= Back at the main living room of the Gouenji Residence =**

"Y-your team?" Tenma asked, quite confused.

"Yup," Kariya nodded with a playful smile. "You see Captain, you've all been playing into my plan this whole time."

"Your plan?" Shinsuke asked next.

"Hn. My plan, I've been wanting to destroy Raimon from the very beginning," Kariya stated his playful smile replaced with an evil grin. "I was never a part of your team, I was only using you all until this moment!"

A chorus of gasps went around the room excluding Hikaru and the group that just arrived.

"You can't be serious!" Tenma refused to believe Kariya's words. "This is just a prank right? J-just a joke!"

"Nope," The tealnet answered too quickly. "We were never friends. You all make me sick with your teamwork and _'Sakka yarouze!'_. Barf! All I want is to see you all crumble into nothing! So that's why I planned a fake meeting for Gouenji-san to go to!"

"The meeting was fake?!" They all said together.

"That's right," Kariya laughed evilly afterwards. Everyone watched him in disbelief.

"But how? How did you even do that?" Shindou asked the former.

Kariya finally stopped laughing. "Ha! Like I'm stupid enough to reveal my methods. I'll just leave your imagination to it. In the meantime," Kariya turned back to Tenma and extended a hand to him. Tenma narrowed his eyes suspiciously but accepted. Kariya lifted him up but pulled closer so he could whisper in the brunet's ear.

"Let's settle this how we usually do, Captain," Kariya said which made the latter flinch. " _Sakka yarouze_."

And with that he moved away from Tenma and began laughing maniacally. After composing himself he looked at the shocked captain.

"Let me introduce you to my team," He said before turning to nod his head to Taiyou who nodded back. He then brought out a remote and pressed a red button on it.

As soon as the orange-head did that, the living room floor split into a circle and something was seen coming up. The whole team gasped at what they saw. It was the adults! Excluding Otonashi who was shocked out of her mind and Toramaru who was nowhere to be found.

They all had shadows covering their eyes and were all wearing soccer uniforms.

"Endou-kantoku, nii-san and the others," Otonashi managed to say.

"So here's my team," Kariya stated with a lazy smile and gesture to the adults.

"Endou 'Sakka Sakka' Mamoru!"

And with that the said adult began to sing "Sakka sakka sakka sakka sakka sakkaaaaaaa~!" accompanied by wild gestures.

"Kira 'I love you Reize-sama' Hiroto!'

"I love you Reize-sama!" Hiroto squealed at the top of his lungs while clasping his hands.

"The captain, Midorikawa 'I am not Midorikawa Ryuuji! I am Reize!' Ryuuji!"

"I am not Midorikawa Ryuuji! I am Reize!" Midorikawa..err Reize stated quite angrily.

"Saginuma 'wink wink. I'm looking at you Otonashi-sama' Osamu,"

Saginuma then winked at Otonashi before saying. "I'm looking at you Otonashi-sama!" Inviting an uncomfortable chill down the blunette's spine.

"Next up we have Fubuki 'You need to drink your milk Hyou-chan!' Shirou,"

"You need to drink your milk, Hyou-chan!" Fubuki cooed to the navy-haired panther striker.

"Stay away from me!" Yukimura screamed in terror return.

"Yukimura-kun!" Otonashi called for the boy concerned.

"Huh, what's he doing here?" Tsurugi thought out loud, voicing everybody's question.

"Fudou 'Nobody touch my beautiful bench!' Akio,"

"Nobody touch my beautiful bench!" Fudou threatened while pointing at the blue white-clothed decorated bench and glaring at the soccer club members.

"And last but certainly not least, Kidou 'Whatever,' Yuuto!"

As his name was called, the drunk dreadlocked male continued to eat a packet of chips he had for some reason before saying, "Whatever,"

"And of course our four other players: Hakuryuu! Kinako! Kishibe! And Hikaru!"

"What a weird introduction," Hamano sweatdropped.

"And together they are.." the narrow-eyed teenagers looked at the surroundings to find where the drum roll was coming from until deciding to just shrug it off and getting their attention back to Kariya. ".. the Soccer Freaks!"

Silence.

.

.

.

.

.

"Soccer…" Tenma began.

"...Freaks?" Shinsuke finished. The two then looked at each other before they, and the rest of the soccer club members, broke out laughing.

"Hey stop it! Stop laughing!" Kariya yelled, completely red in the face.

"Evil or not, your names are still lame!" Tenma commented while holding his stomach. He couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Shut up Zephyr Boy! I thought really long and hard about that name!" the flustered tealnet yelled. He was so embarrassed. How could they all laugh like that at him? The name sounded totally okay.

"I told you Taiyou should have come up with the name," Hakuryuu said unamused.

"Soccer Freaks, really?" Kishibe shook his head with Hikaru.

"You're really bad at making up names, Neko-kun," Taiyou told him.

"Really, I'm embarrassed _for_ you," Fei said next.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M THE COACH SO I DECIDE WHAT OUR NAME IS GONNA BE!" Kariya yelled back at the five.

Everyone then stopped laughing at what they heard. "Wait! Did you just say you're the coach? Aoi asked.

"That's right! And let me just tell you, you won't be winning so easily!" Kariya said before laughing maniacally again.

"Let's head to the field shall we? Consider this your practice, Raimon Eleven! Mwahahahahahaha!"

* * *

 **= On the soccer field of the Gouenji Residence =**

Everyone arrived outside at Gouenji's huge soccer field. The two teams went to their own sides: Raimon on the right and the Soccer Freaks on the left.

The referee was someone quite familiar. His blue hair was tied in a low ponytail with the rest of his hair down. He walked to the middle of the field and stood there with a whistle in his hand.

"Minna! Kazemaru Ichirouta! I'll be your referee!" he announced with a grin.

"K-kazemaru-san!?" Otonashi and Kirino said at the same time.

"Oh hey guys!" the speedy blunet waved.

"Why are there so many last minute appearances in this fanfiction!?" Tsurugi yelled.

Shindou sweatdropped. "Please refrain from breaking the Fourth Wall."

Raimon assumed an unusual three top formation with Tsurugi taking the lead; Matsukaze behind him, looking out for the left side; and Kurama on the right. Shindou immediately follow behind them, taking the spot of the very middle of their half of the field. Hamano and Nishiki layered the formation next, standing at the left and right respectively. Hayami stationed almost horizontally at the pair, looking out for Shindou's back. Kirino lead the defense line at the middle with Amagi and Kurumada guarding both sides. Standing at the goal was the third-year Sangoku, ready to deflect any shots at anytime. Sitting at the floor outside the field - since all the benches are strictly for Fudou Akio only - were Nishizono, Aoyama, and Ichino, waiting for their chances to fight.

The Soccer Freaks confidently assumed a two top formation with Midorikawa and Kira side by side. The next line contained Amemiya on the furthest right, followed by a still munching Kidou, a fierce looking Fudou, and a seemingly sulking Hakuryuu on the most left. Endou - forming a fist by his mouth as if holding a mic and singing his self-proclaimed Sakka anthem - was the one to guard the goal. The four people defense in front of him formed two opposite diagonal lines: the left side with Fubuki from the goal followed by Osamu and on the right with Kinako next to Endou's spot with Kishibe in front of her. Sitting out patiently as reserves were Hikaru and a slumped Fei.

"Hey, Hakuryuu. How come you aren't the forward?" Kishibe whispered to the blond way in front of him.

"Mido-err.. Reize-san said that he wasn't going to take any other position and Hiroto-san planned to cry if he wasn't _always_ by his 'Reize-sama's' side so.." the striker let his explanation hang, completely uncomfortable about the reasoning.

"I-I see," Kishibe decided that it was of his best interest to shut up so he simply sweatdrop.

"Let the match begin!" Kazemaru announced.

With a powerful whistle, the match began.

Tsurugi dashed forward with the ball, followed by Tenma and Kurama on both sides. The two looked at their surroundings, waiting for the first steal from the other team.

Without a moment's notice, a blur shade of green passed and the ball was nowhere to be seen.

"Nani?!" Tsurugi roared as he turned his head around to look for the ball.

"Earth has a saying that goes like this: Always look straight, ya dumbass! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Shouted a maniacally laughing Reize as he cut through Nishiki in a flash.

"Reize-sama, you're amazing!" Shrieked Hiroto who just ran around Shindou to go back to Midorikawa's side.

"What is up with these guys?! They're way too fast!" Exclaimed a very stressed Hamano as he run after the Kira Company duo.

Taiyou, Fudou, and Hakuryuu advanced to the opponent's side of the field, catching up to Tsurugi, Tenma, and Kurama who was already running after the stolen ball.

"Dear brother-in-law! Why aren't you running with them?!" asked Osamu at the male who was now sitting at the grassy field while eating the almost empty chips.

"Meh," he simply answered, not even minding being addressed as an in-law.

"Well if you're not going, I SHALL! FOR OTONASHI-SAMAAAAAAAA!" The blacket zoomed forward with his proud proclamation.

"Of all the times I want you to not care about my suitors, why does it have to be now?" Otonashi questioned aloud as she hug herself, earning some sympathetic taps on the back from the managers beside her.

"Osamu-san! Our formation!" Kishibe called after him in vain.

"You need not worry, little children~ I, Fubuki Shirou, is enough to defend this side for I've been drinking milk since I was your age. So, remember to always drink your milk, kids~!" The Ice Prince cheerfully suggested as he waved and smiled at Yukimura once again.

Kishibe tilted his head as he stare at a mortified Yukimura. "I don't ever want to be in his place," the former forward whispered to himself.

"Gran!" Reize passed the ball to his friend, dodging Hayami's attempt on stealing the ball. He passed it back to Midorikawa as soon as they swiftly left the red-head.

"Here they come!" Kirino stood his ground as he raised a hand. "Deep Mist!"

"Dash Train!" Kurumada readied as he stomped his feet.

"Atlantis Wall!" Amagi shouted as he block Midorikawa's way.

"WARP DRIIIIIIVE!" Reize's words rang through the field as he successfully defended the ball, pushing back three defenders in the process. "Gran, do it!"

The redhead adult caught the ball and assumed a stance before jumping up in the air with it, "Tenkuu Otoshi!"

The ball roared through the small distance, gaining on a focused Sangoku. The goalkeeper stayed at his position. He formed two big red hands on his side and aimed it at the soccer ball. "Burai Haaand!" He shouted.

Sangoku struggled to hold the ball by himself. With another roar from Hiroto, the ball finally gone straight to the goal along with the keeper and a whistle.

"Sangoku-senpai!" Most of Raimon shouted.

"Have you seen that Reize-sama?! I've done great, haven't I?!" He mused at the smirking Midorikawa.

"Indeed. You did not disappoint me," Reize supplied as they both walked back to their places not even caring to look at Sangoku now on the ground nor at the other members of the opposing team swarming at the third year.

"We're sorry. We couldn't block them," Kirino said as he lend Sangoku a hand.

"It's fine. I'm going to block it next time," he said, accepting Kirino's help before sharing a reassuring smile to everyone.

As Kazemaru whistled again, Midorikawa and Hiroto dashed forward. Tenma dribbled around them while Tsurugi and Kurama both blocked their paths.

The ball was passed to Hiroto and he found Matsukaze standing in his way. Tenma waved both his arms sidewards and crouched before dashing to the red-head, making clones in the process.

"Wonder Trap!" Tenma hailed as he successfully stole the ball and continued on dribbling with Tsurugi and Kurama following his lead.

"You kids think you can pass me, huh?!" Fudou growled as he blocked the three junior high schoolers.

All of a sudden, a green horizontal tornado appeared and attacked Fudou. "Kazaana Drive!" Tenma shouted, finally showing himself as the tornado disappeared.

"Good job, Tenma!" Shindou praised as he caught up with the trio. He was about to do Raimon's signature tactics when Tenma suddenly collided with the floor, face first.

"Ow.. What the-?!" He said angrily as he looked back at what tripped him. "Kidou-san?!" He grimaced as he saw Kidou lying down at the middle of the field, hands behind his head and looking at the sky without a care in the world.

"Got it!" Kishibe shouted as he stole the ball from a still fallen Tenma.

"Hey, no fair!" The freshman complained as he ignored the pain and tried to get up.

"You're not getting anywhere, twerp," Tsurugi mused as he stood in front of Kishibe.

"Learn to respect your senpai," Kishibe said as he passed the ball back where Osamu was waiting.

"Where did _he_ come from?!" Tsurugi growled as their team went after the blacket.

"Wasn't he supposed to be on the farther side?!" Kurama seconded with great irritation.

"Distance is nothing for me and my Otonashi-sama!" Osamu proclaimed with a proud smile as if his answer made perfect sense. He then ran diagonally to the opponent's side, bringing the soccer ball with him.

"Find your happy place.. find your happy place.." Otonashi chanted with a look of disgust.

"S-Should we perhaps call, Tachimukai-san?" Aoi asked Otonashi. All three looked at the depressed counselor who seemed to not hear them then at each other.

"I think we should.." Midori said as he reached for the adult's cellphone while Akane and Aoi continued to comfort her by patting her back.

"Kishibe!" Osamu shouted as he passed him the ball.

Kishibe caught and immediately ran with it, tailing over Hakuryuu who was already on the lead.

"Oh no you won't!" Hamano said as he guarded Kishibe.

"Oh yes I will!" He countered wittily. He grinned as he kicked the ball straight upwards.

"What on Earth?!" Hamano supplied as his eyes followed the ball dumbfounded.

"Thanks kid! I'll surely invite you to my wedding," a smirking Fudou said as he caught the flying soccer ball.

"No way!" Nishiki gaped as he and Hamano ran back to try and catch the strategist.

"Green tea-head!" Fudou called, successfully passing the ball to Midorikawa.

"I told you to call me, Reize!" He said angrily as he stomped his foot on the floor. He then spun the ball and gathered violet energy around it. "ASTRO BREEEAAAK!" He shot the ball with a scream.

Sangoku saw it coming and kneeled on one leg then zoomed straight to the ball with a dark red aura in tow. "God Hand X!"

The goalkeeper was only able to deflect the ball, making it fly back instead of catching it firmly.

And there to surprise everyone was Hakuryuu, already standing where the ball bounced off to and ready to unleash his hissatsu. He flicked an arm and the ball was now surrounded by a yellow energy. He then jumped up the air as the ball followed him. A large hurricane soon formed behind the platinum-silver blond. With a battle cry, the soccer gained more energy. Finally, he shot it straight to the goal shouting, "White hurricane!" where Sangoku didn't have the time to block it.

Kazemaru gave another whistle as Raimon Eleven stared grimly at the board on his back. It showed a mocking 2-0 score.

"Guys, don't worry. We'll get it back!" Tenma tried to cheer his team. He knew it worked as soon as he saw the members' determined eyes and nods.

Kariya, however, took this as a challenge. "Oho~ I think it's time for a substitute. Oh, Hakuryuu-kun," He informed with a Cheshire cat smile.

"Tsk. Who said you can order me around?" He retorted as he got back to his position. He pulled out a flute from his uniform - for how that managed to stay hidden the whole time, no one knows - and played it.

"You can play the flute and you never told me?!" Tsurugi angrily accused at his rival who just knitted his eyebrows in return. It's as if he was saying, 'Can't you see I'm trying to play?'

"So.. what does this achieve again?" Midori glanced at Kariya who was relaxing at a foldable beach chair he got from who knows where. The others, including Kazemaru, followed with curiosity.

"You'll see," The tealnet just smirked as he leaned comfortably, earning an irritated groan from everyone.

Suddenly the sky began to darken. Grey clouds formed in the sky with purple lightning and loud thunder. The winds also began to pick up.

"What's going on?" Tenma asked, trying to block his eyes from the powerful wind that was blowing.

* * *

 **= On God Eden Island =**

As a boy was resting near a large tree, he sat silently. This was before a familiar tune played in the air.

"So it is time," the boy said softly.

He opened his eyes slowly before lifting his body walking to a more open spot. He stood there before gust and wind surrounded him. And with a bright light, he was gone.

* * *

 **= Back at the Gouenji Residence =**

The cloudy sky swirled to create a small opening. A bright ominous purple light shout from above and landed on field, causing for it to shake uncontrollably. The raimon team all began shaking and losing their balance.

Just when things couldn't get any stranger, a male figure began to descend slowly. You could say he looked graceful as he kept his eyes shut and allowed his traditional clothes to flow in the unnatural wind.

As he finally landed, he slowly opened his eyes and turned to everyone with his usual calmness.

"Hello minna. It's good to see you all again," the mysterious boy of God Eden greeted calmly with a dry smile.

"SHUU!?" The Raimon team gasped.

"Finally, ready to play?" Hakuryuu asked his old teammate.

Shuu nodded. "Always,"

"This is not going to end well," Shindou said.

Kariya smirked deviously. "Mwahahaha! Say your prayers, Raimon! Mwahahahahaha!"

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **= End of Chapter Six =**

 **Authors' Notes:**

 **Mizuki Kokoa:** Wow this is getting crazy! What's going to happen in the next chapter? Oh wait! I know that too! ^0^

 **SaltyCandy:** Whoa, 6k+ long?! I hope that's enough for you to forgive us for the late update! Anyways, tell us how the chapter sits with you~ *winks*


	7. Soccer - Drunk Style (Part II)

**Authors' Notes:**

 **Mizuki Kokoa:** **This is the final chapter! I don't really have anything to say except OOC Gouenji and Karibe and other characters too so...yeah! Oh, and language too! Enjoy!**

 **SaltyCandy:** **Quite honestly, when we started making this story, I have no idea this is how it's gonna end. But now that it's like this, we definitely have no regrets XD. Also, do tell if the narration got confusing (especially on the match part). We'll try to tweak it if that was the case. Anywho, on with the bombastic finale~!**

* * *

 **= Final Chapter: Soccer - Drunk Style (Part II) =**

 _ **Previously on Home Alone..kinda?**_

 _CRAAAAASH_

 _"N-n-nani? Why is there a hole in the ceiling-?"_

 _"-Aoi-san!"_

 _"She fell down! She might be on the first floor now!"_

 _"First floor?!_

 _"Do you think Kariya has something to do with this?"_

 _"Hehehehehe, you're all a bunch of baka, you know that?"_

 _"I recognize that voice anywhere!"_

 _"Of course you would Kirino-senpai, hehe. It is me after all."_

 _"I should let you know I didn't do this alone."_

 _"Great job with damaging the bedroom floor by the way, you did a lot better than I expected… Hikaru-kun."_

 _"Sumimasen, Captain, Minna-san."_

 _"UGH...KIII!"_

 _"Hakuryuu?!"_

 _"Fei?!"_

 _"K-Kishibe?!"_

 _"Taiyou?!"_

 _"And Kinako!?"_

 _"I need you to face my team, hehe!"_

 _"Y-your team?"_

 _o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

 _"Gouenji, wait!"_

 _"I was asking you a question!"_

 _"Get inside. I'll explain it here."_

 _"No. I'll drive."_

 _"I'm sorry. What?"_

 _o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

 _"I've been wanting to destroy Raimon from the very beginning."_

 _"So here's my team."_

 _"Endou 'Sakka Sakka' Mamoru!"_

 _"Kira 'I love you Reize-sama' Hiroto!"_

 _"Midorikawa 'I am not Midorikawa Ryuuji! I am Reize!' Ryuuji!"_

 _"Saginuma 'wink wink. I'm looking at you Otonashi-sama' Osamu."_

 _"Fubuki 'You need to drink your milk Hyou-chan!' Shirou."_

 _"Fudou 'Nobody touch my beautiful bench!' Akio."_

 _"Kidou 'Whatever,' Yuuto!"_

 _"Together they are the..."_

 _"Soccer…"_

 _"...Freaks?"_

 _"Minna! Kazemaru Ichirouta! I'll be your referee!"_

 _"Nani?!"_

 _"Earth has a saying that goes like this: Always look straight, ya dumbass! MWAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _"What is up with these guys?! They're way too fast!"_

 _"Here they come!"_

 _"Deep Mist!"_

 _"Dash Train!"_

 _"Atlantis Wall!"_

 _"Gran, do it!"_

 _"Tenkuu Otoshi!"_

 _"White hurricane!"_

 _"We're sorry. We couldn't stop them."_

 _"Guys, don't worry. We'll get them back!"_

 _"Oho~I think it's time for a substitute."_

 _"SHUU!?"_

 _"Hello minna. It's good to see you all again."_

 _"This is not going to end well."_

 _"Mwahahaha! Say your prayers, Raimon! Mwahahahahaha!"_

* * *

 **= Back to the chapter =**

After Shuu's arrival, the Soccer Freaks had been doing nothing but trying to wake up a now deeply asleep Kidou on the field. With not much luck, Saginuma, Fudou, Fubuki, and Tachimukai - who just happened to arrive not so long ago - all tried carrying the not-so-much Commander-like of Teikoku to replace him with the newcomer. Yet by some unforeseen circumstances such as the mystery of someone of his stature being so heavy _and_ a certain former alien-wannabe asking for a fight with Tachimukai, it didn't seem to be an easy ordeal.

Meanwhile, Raimon Eleven made use of the long-winded substitute to think of a plan to counter.

"So, Captain, what's the plan?" Nishiki asked as he scratched his chin.

"Umm.." Was all Tenma could say. Surely enough, he's no tactician and everyone already knew that but that didn't make him an irresponsible leader. He was still the team's heart and soul. He's the one everyone depended on and the one who poured his heart for his teammates and soccer itself. Still, this did _not_ mean that he could hatch up a plan in a whim.

"There's no plan, we're dooooooomed!" Hayami screamed in the background, not at all giving the first-year a chance. Being already used to the redhead, everybody else let him run around the circle that they formed, each individual still in the middle of devising a sure-win strategy.

"There's still one thing we could try," Sangoku supplied, earning everyone's unequal attention.

 **= After a few minutes =**

"Change Players!" Raimon Eleven heard Kazemaru shout with the accompaniment of a whistle and a wave of a flag.

"We're gonna change players too- Wait what?!" Shindou was taken aback at the scene on the other part of the field. He, along with the rest of Raimon Eleven, just witnessed the completion of the world renown genius gamemaker getting dragged on the ground by the other adults by only pulling his two feet.

"What are ya' lookin' at, you brats?! We got him out, didn't we?!" Fudou almost roared, surely whatever Kidou's eating was in definite need of suppression.

"Aren't you.. gonna help him?" asked Tachimukai to Otonashi as soon as they successfully pulled Kidou to the place the women were seated on the grass.

"Let him be. It's what he gets for forsaking me," the dark words as well as the dark aura around the counselor was enough to make Tachimukai and the girls back away and chorus a gulp.

"Change Players!" All eyes were in Kazemaru again as he signaled the substitute. Going in the field was Shinsuke in a goalkeeper uniform while high-fiving Amagi who stepped out the white line.

It's now the Soccer Freaks' turn to be surprised - or at least the ones who are still wary of their surroundings - at the change in Raimon Eleven's formation. Standing right in front of Shinsuke - with a respectable distance, strategically speaking, of course - was Sangoku wearing the typical Raimon uniform. The smile on his face showed reassurance that equaled even Endou's. In front of him was Kirino and Kurumada who was distanced diagonally on both sides (left and right respectively). Although the entirety of the whole formation stayed the same, the change was still more distinct than the Soccer Freaks Eleven where the latter simply placed Fudou in Kidou's spot and Shuu taking Fudou's.

"These brats are up to something big, starting with the oldest brat," Fudou snarled. Taiyou stepped away from the adult, he truly was beginning to sound like a hungry beast about to devour his prey and Taiyou definitely loved his life enough to _not_ want to get himself tangled with that.

The whistle finally sounded and the kick off gave way for all of Soccer Freaks Eleven's forwards and midfielders to ran to the center, planning to already steal the ball.

"What?!" Hakuryuu shouted as he watched all of Raimon Eleven, except Sangoku and Shinsuke, run to their part of the field.

"So, that's their plan huh," Fudou growled as he gave his most malicious grin. "Bring it, you brats!" He challenged.

Tsurugi took this head on as he stopped in front of Fudou. "Hey, old man! I saw your bench flirting with a leather sofa earlier!" He smirked as he saw smoke coming from the former mohawk's ears.

"THAT ANIMAL-SKINNED SNAKE!" He fumed as he literally ran outside the playing field and throttled in the mansion's way. "DON'T YOU *beep* DARE STEAL MY LADY, YOU SICK MISERABLE *beep* *beep* *beep*!" Akane and Aoi clapped their hands to their ears, trying to drown out the words that they shouldn't supposed to be hearing at least after four to five more years.

"Fudou-san! Where are you going?!" Kariya couldn't help but stand from his foldable chair, screaming after the retreating figure.

Kazemaru whistled to try to get Fudou's attention. This proved to be in vain as the latter was already out of earshot as well as of sight.

"Let me go, you goggled freak!" Everyone's attention was on the shrieking Yukimura as he was getting single-handedly carried by Amagi who was surprisingly already on the second floor and peeking from one of the windows there.

"GET YOUR *beeeeeeep* HANDS OFF MY HYOU-CHAN!" Fubuki didn't waste a second on dashing inside the house again, not minding the whistle nor the call of his teammates.

"Fire Tornadoooo Double Driiiiiiive!" Every single neck was almost snapped at the speed they shifted to two familiar prodigies. Yet, what they were soon going to find out was that that was only second from the most surprising thing they'd witness.

"WHERE THE HELL IS ENDOU-KANTOKU?!" Kariya was the one to word out the obvious more important case.

"Here's the soccer ball~!" Ichino Nanasuke cooed as he baited Endou to crawl and follow the soccer ball he had in his hands.

"Who's the happy soccer ball's fiance~? Who's the happy soccer ball's fiance~?" Aoyama Shunsuke added as he clapped his hands, leading the way out the backyard.

"I am~!" Endou playfully answered with a baby-ish grin.

"How _and_ what the hell?!" Hakuryuu uttered as he swapped a look with Shuu, the latter just shrugging in reply. It was as if he was silently telling him that he'd seen weirder things in life to be baffled at something like this.

Without further ado, the ball shot straight the goal right at the same time the whistle for the first half had ended.

While Raimon Eleven was busy complimenting both Tsurugi and Matsukaze as well as the first part on Sangoku's plan, Kariya began to sulk aloud.

"This is SO UNFAI- wait.." Fei questionly looked at Kariya who stopped midway in his complaints and acquired a malicious smirk. He saw the tealnet took his phone out, pressed some things, and placed it on his ear.

Fei's curiosity urged himself to get up. He sneakily stepped behind a thick pole near the double-faced defender where he could hear Kariya's portion of the conversation. ".. did you catch those on tape too? Good good.. How about Toramaru-san? Did you call him already? Great.. Fantastic! This is gonna be epic," he excitedly whispered before closing his phone again and walking back to his chair, none the wiser that someone else was listening.

' _He got another accomplice?'_ Fei thought in shock as he remembered that none of them were told to call Toramaru. _'But who?!'_ He added as he noticed that everyone that the other male could have asked for help were all already in one place.

"Are we going to bring the adults back here?" Hikaru, with a shaded face, asked Kariya as soon as he returned.

"Not necessarily," he said with a toothed grin.

"Osamu-san! Otonashi-san requested you to be our goalkeeper!" Kariya called out and without even a second to lose, the blacket was already in front of him.

"Otonashi-sama said that?!"

"Yes and she also said that she loves goalkeepers!"

"Really?!" Saginuma perked up in excitement then glanced at Otonashi. "For you, I will be anything, Otonashi-sama!" He said brightly, not minding the death on her eyes or the fact that she was being restrained by Tachimukai and the managers just to stop her from clawing Kariya's face off.

After Saginuma slipped his hands in the gloves that he brought for some reason, the Soccer Freaks Eleven started placing themselves in their newly assigned positions.

Shuu and Hakuryuu became the forwards of the two top formation as Hiroto and Reize begrudgingly took the next layer with Hikaru taking the left, the Kira Company CEO at the middle, and the reborn alien-wannabe on the right. Right at the middle of their part of the field was Kishibe and Taiyou standing left and right respectively. The still thinking Fei and the happy-go-lucky Kinako were the first line of defense as they guard left and right. And behind them, standing at the very middle, was the half-wit who was said to be behind the fatal destruction of most of the Gouenji family's properties, the mischievous Kariya Masaki with a printed smirk on his face. Completing their weird formation was of course, right in front of the goal, was the Saginuma that couldn't stop waving and giving flying kisses to one beyond pissed off Otonashi.

"Hey! I thought you were the coach! Why are you on the field?!" Hamano shouted as their team slowly got back to the same formation they had earlier. Even though there was a wide distance between him and Kariya, the latter could still hear him loud and clear.

"I wouldn't be here if you didn't call my players out!" He screamed back, but it wasn't out of anger, Hamano was just truly faraway. Besides, Kariya knew that this was part of their plan all along, leading him to fight in the pitch too.

Right at the drop of that, Kariya suddenly felt a dreaded feeling at the pit of his stomach. _'Wait! Are they planning to lure_ him _out?!'_ He grimaced as his eyes widened. _'No. No no no no no. That was just a coincidence. Calm down, Emperor Hunter Prankster.. Don't let them get to your head,"_ he reassured himself as he raised his head and waited for Kazemaru to signal the start of the second half.

The mad screams of the adults on the background was drowned out as tension rose on the field that was caused by the two opposing teams glaring at each other. Or was it just Reize's aura going haywire? Whatever it was, the authors couldn't tell anymore.

And the whistle finally came!

Hakuryuu immediately back passed to Midorikawa and the latter caught and passed it to Taiyou. Without a second's doubt, Kurama cut off of which Taiyou dodged with a long jump.

"Taiyou," Hikaru said in an unusual monotone. With a firm nod, the once-in-a-decade genius understood what he meant and passed the ball swiftly.

"Ugh kiiii!" Hikaru shouted as he charged Shindou. The musical prodigy dodged and was rather surprised that his gentle kohai would submit himself to such violent behaviours.

"What do you think you're doing, Hikaru?! This isn't like you!" Hamano, although quite far, was the one to voice his worries out. Hikaru simply dashed forward like he heard and did nothing.

Nishiki blocked his way but Hikaru didn't falter. He tried to advance in any way he could think of but the second year would always think of a way to counter and block again. It was a stand still until..

"Gyaa!" Hayami bellowed as he stole the ball. "Shindou-kun!" He yelled as he passed it to the former captain.

Just right at the moment Shindou was about to catch it, he saw a flash of black.

"Nice job on taking it upto here, Hikaru," came the complement of the one who intercepted the ball. It was none other than Shuu himself.

He then stood firm as purple aura engulfed him. A surge of black energy crawled up the soccer ball, making Shuu smirk as he did so. "Black Ash!"

"Shinkuumaaa!" Everyone's mouth opened in unison as the international hissatsu technique made itself known. It suck the black shrouded soccer ball at the center of it as the user landed perfectly.

"That's Tobitaka-san's.." Otonashi trailed off as she couldn't help staring in awe at Sangoku's surprise counter. They were all now sitting at the floor since the counselor's fit ended as soon as the match started.

"He actually completed it, huh," Tachimukai commented with a nod of approval.

"You taught him that?!" Otonashi shot her head at her confident looking not-so-secret boyfriend. "But how?! Did Tobitaka-san teach you that move?!" She added.

"He didn't. He knew I learned it by myself though," Tachimukai answered with a warm smile.

"That's amazing, Tachimukai-san!" Sorano exclaimed as she heard the two adult.

"Nah. Sangoku did it all by himself. All I did was give him pointers as well as ideas on what moves he's compatible with," Tachimukai said as he scratched his cheek in flattery.

Otonashi smiled. She was suddenly reminded of how Tachimukai started in copying Endou's moves as well as his struggles on overcoming the very problem that resulted from that. It surely wasn't easy taking in that all of his moves were mere copies of another person's yet he surpassed that wall and grew to be a better soccer player as well as a human being. And now that he was standing in this place, he still didn't stop improving himself and would even teach others too, in his own way.

"Shindou!" Otonashi shook her head as Sangoku called his kohai and successfully passed the ball to him.

"Kami no Takuto: Fire Illusion!" Shindou yelled as he whipped his arms on the air.

A slash of fire made way for Tenma to passed Midorikawa and Hiroto, leaving the greenet to grind his teeth. Another fiery line was given as he swiftly passed Taiyou and Kinako and came face to face with Kariya himself.

"Yo, captain," Kariya greeted. "There's no way I'll let you score," he added as one of the ends of his lips curved up.

"Kariya, come on! Come back to us! You don't really hate us, do you?" Matsukaze said with concern in his eyes.

"Psh. So naive, captain.. so naive," Kariya replied as he pulled his arm close to his chest. He gave a last smirk before slashing the air. "Hunter's Net V2!" He shouted as violet nets connected each other.

Matsukaze, despite his displeasure, smiled in return of the challenge. "Tsurugi!" He called as he passed the ball before it got stolen.

The pass connected and Tsurugi stood still as he crossed his arms and smiled. A pair of dark wings suddenly appeared behind the ace striker as he opened his arms and flew to the air. With a volley kick, the ball shoot straight to Saginuma.

The raven-haired responded by raising his hand straight up as he summoned a huge metal drill, then he brought the hand forward blocking the black cloaked ball. "Drill Smasher!" He bellowed as the ball collided.

He grind his teeth as the force pushed him backwards, the effects even reaching the soil below his feet. Saginuma heard a crack and lost his balance. He clicked his tongue as the purple clad ball scored the second goal for the Raimon team.

Tenma sauntered and glomped Tsurugi, of which the other dodged ever so swiftly. "Don't celebrate yet. The match still isn't finished, captain," the pale teen said with an ironic celebratory smirk.

"Hehe. Of course," Tenma answered as he scratched the back of his head.

After Saginuma complimented the first year duo on a job well done, everyone was back to their places as Kazemaru peeked at both sides. "Kick off!" He shouted before he sounded the whistle.

Tsurugi back passed and for the second time that day, a flash of green passed in front of Tenma as the ball disappeared once again.

"Seriously?!" The young captain said as he pulled off his brown hair.

"Face my wrath, humans of Earth!" Reize roared as he passed almost all the opposing team's players.

"Did he really _have_ to emphasized that he's an alien when it's not even true?" Kishibe whispered to Taiyou as they charged on the opposite field together.

"You might not know this but.. I've learned a long time ago that questioning the soccer experts is the last thing you want to do," Taiyou muttered as dark memories seemed to come back to him.

"Whatever it is that you're remembering, I don't want to know," Kishibe said as he saw the disturbing expression that the other teen was making. He then shook his head and brought his sight back to their captain as he tried to drown out the misery spelled in Taiyou's face.

"Gran, Shuu, Hakuryuu, do it!" Midorikawa's alter ego called as Sangoku blocked his path.

"Tekkei Hei Knight B!" All pair of eyes became as wide as plates as a familiar avatar made itself known. A huge blue armoured horse with a lance in hand roared as he stood tall on Hiroto's back.

"It can't be.." Kirino said as memories in God Eden came back to him.

"...Armed!" Everyone gulped in unison as the avatar disappeared and clung to the Kira Company CEO.

"Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus!"

"Seijuu Shining Dragon!"

"..Armed!" Shuu and Hakuryuu said in chorus as their respective avatars shrouded their limbs, their torsos, and their heads.

"Holy muffins.." Kurumada muttered as he ran and tried to chase the three aura clad players.

In Hiroto's mark, him, Shuu, and Hakuryuu started to run quickly around the ball surrounding it in a hurricane.

"D-Don't tell me.." Tenma uttered as he felt goosebumps all over his body.

"Is that..?" Tsurugi seconded as he felt a familiar sensation of excitement.

The three then simultaneously kick the ball into the air current that they created and drove it directly to the Raimon Eleven's goal. "Jet Streeeaaam!"

"Tamashi.." Sangoku said unfaltered as he crossed his arms and gathered energy on his chest. "The.. Hand!" He released it with full force but got passed in relative ease.

"Goseishin.. Titanias!" Shinsuke shouted as his own blue avatar appeared. "..Armed!" It then dispelled and covered the goalkeeper's short body. "Buttobi Punch!" Unfortunately, all his suffering did nothing as the shot still lasered on the goal and sent it flying in the process.

"Hah! See that, Midori?! I told you the goal isn't as formidable as you thought!" Nishiki suddenly shouted, making everyone knit their eyebrows at him as Midori huffed.

"Damn. Now, I owe Minamisawa 1000 yen," Kurama said aloud of which was actually more surprising than what Nishiki just said. Kishibe simply scrunched his face. Oh, how disappointed he was to know that the team he have always saw as his rivals have always been this insane.

Raimon helped Sangoku and Shinsuke stand up as the opposing team went back to their part of the field.

"Are you okay, Sangoku-senpai?" Tenma asked the older male as he struggled to get up.

"A bit battered but yes. And I think we should use _it_ now," the third year said with a wry smile.

Matsukaze stared at him in surprise before nodding and turning to the rest of the team. "Let's do this, everyone! Let's turn the tables around!"

"Hai!"

And after fixing the formations again, Kazemaru started the match.

"Kick off!"

The ball was passed to Hakuryuu and shot it right off the bat. "White Hurricane!"

Shuu then followed the ball, seeming to be planning to make a shoot chain through it but Sangoku was way ahead. Both metaphorically _and_ literally.

"Megatoooon.." Sangoku summoned a giant yellow hand over him. The hand closed and converted into a fist that collided with the ball, blocking the opponent's shot. "Heeeaaad!"

"Now, _that_ , I did teach him," Tachimukai commented with a well-mannered grin, making Otonashi and the managers clap in appreciation.

"Einzaits!" Shindou said he added his music themed hissatsu in the shoot chain. "Tsurugi!" He called as he saw the first year nod.

"Bicycle sword!" Tsurugi screamed as he make an overhead jump. "Matsukaze!" He added as he turned around from his crouched position.

The team captain paused as he waited for Tsurugi's shot to come. "Arashi.." he said as the soccer ball touched his feet. "Tatsumaki Hurricaaaane!" The now multi-colored shot accompanied by a hurricane reached Kariya. He positioned himself for another Hunter's Net but didn't make it in time. The ball pushed him on the side and slammed to Saginuma. Due to the speed the attack was going, he had no time to conjure a hissatsu shoot and he collided to the net with it.

When the match resumed, a flurry of kicks and attacks resounded on the field, each one showed unrivaled determination and effort. Not a single person was backing out and not a single soul was planning to give up.

Yet at the midst of it all, one question led everybody's focused minds to crumble.

"Um guys.. what's going on?"

* * *

 **= In a speeding red sports car =**

' _Those bastards are dead! DEAD!'_

' _I wonder what he's thinking about?'_

' _Those hooligans, those annoying Raimon kids are SO gonna get it from me!"_

' _Is that steam… coming out of his ears?'_

' _That soccer grinning idiot and stupid fly-looking four eyes! Oh, they're gonna see hell when I get back there! HELL!'_

' _I really hope the people in that car we just past are okay…'_

' _I can't believe this! I trusted them with my house, with my soccer field, with my SISTER! I swear if anything happened to her, someone's a** is gonna meet my Bakunetsu Screw!"_

' _I really hope those aren't flames in his eyes…'_

' _Who the hell do they think they are!? Do they know who I am!? Do they know my title!? Do they know my previous title!?'_

' _I think I just saw Setei in that last expression he made.'_

' _I'm so gonna strangle someone when I get back there! And Saginuma! How could I forget him!? He's not off the hook either!'_

' _How is this car still intact? We've crashed into three traffic lights and six other cars already! Not to mention we've gone over the speed limit!"_

' _They all better hope they have medical aid BECAUSE THEY'RE GONNA NEED IT!'_

' _Did we just run over someone!?'_

' _I SWEAR THEY'RE ALL GONNA BE FRIED CHICKEN!'_

' _I doubt will be having our dinner at this point.'_

' _If only these other cars weren't on the road then I can go full speed, no problem. Then, I can easily_ _ **crush**_ _them…'_

' _I can't believe I let him swap with me! Idiot!'_

Karibe had now found herself sitting extremely close to the passenger seat's door with a very uneasy expression on her face. They hadn't said anything ever since they swapped seats but the terrifying expression that the platinum blond driver had was just too loud for her. She could only wonder what was going on in the chairman's head, but at the same time, she wasn't that eager to find out either.

' _I had no idea he was this angry… what should I do?'_ The brunette bit her bottom lip in nervousness. It was the fifth bump that the angry male didn't slow down for and it was worrying her even more than ever. She glared at her seatbelt. Darn thing was supposed to keep her safe, but it's just making this experience worse.

' _So then why can't I take it off?'_ she now pondered sweating. Despite the seatbelt now becoming a safety hazard, she couldn't bring herself to remove it. Or more like, she was making sure it didn't come off. She feared she'd get five times the damage that's already being done if she was to do so.

She turned her head when she felt Gouenji's calmer aura. He was now back to his default mode - cool, calm, and collected - with his quiet expression and breathing (unlike earlier wherein it was so rough that she thought he might explode, making it the reason for her to cling to the door). He was even driving normally now and Karibe wondered why.

After some thought, the brunette narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Why was he suddenly so calm? Not that she was complaining, but still! She sighed as she could only recall the beginning of their little 'joy ride' starting from when he was blinded by rage alone.

 **= One hour ago =**

" _Whoa that's crazy," Karibe commented as she kept her eyes on the road. She just listened to what the chairman had told her and was completely perplexed at everything she heard. She turned her head for a second just to catch his expression. It appeared calm but she could feel his anger seeping out of him. She decided to reassure him, to maybe calm him down._

" _But do you think it's that bad?" she dared asked, still wondering if it was the best thing to say._

 _He only sighed. Irritation alone could be heard in that sigh._

 _She pursed her lips and hardened her stare on the road. She knew she wasn't getting through to him. "Listen, I don't know everyone there that well but Taiyou always tells me about those guys, and it's evident that they get in a lot of trouble but… I'm sure there's a reason behind this, don't you think so… Gouenji?"_

 _Gouenji shifted slightly on his seat and sat up straight. He stared out the window for a moment before sighing once again. He then turned to the brunette._

" _I understand," he said plainly. This only caused a puzzled expression on the Arakumo coach's face._

" _You understand what…?"_

" _I'm not angry anymore. Let's swap."_

" _Wait, you mean let you drive? No way! I'm not going to-"_

" _Karibe. Just let me drive. Please."_

 _Time suddenly slowed down. The brunette felt a blush creep up her face. He placed his head on hers softly and gazed into her eyes with such passion. She could see his dark brown eyes shine brightly as he shifted his other hand to her cheek, brushing against her hair at the same time. It was at that moment she thought she was in a romantic movie._

'Somebody pinch me…' _she thought as she continued to gaze into his eyes, not blinking for even a second._ 'He's so hot…'

 _The platinum blond slowly removed her hands from the steering wheel and held them, intertwining their fingers. Karibe was still lost in his eyes. What was he doing to her? Suddenly, he began to move closer to her, just like before. He was only inches from her face when he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper._

" _Swap seats with me..." he commanded softly, his voice possessing more husk than it usually does. "...Ranko."_

 _He just used her first name… what the hell is going on? The brunette couldn't decline. She was completely under his spell._

" _Okay…" she agreed with a voice resembling that of a teenage girl who was mesmerized by her school crush._

" _Wonderful," he whispered with a small smile._

 **= Few Seconds Later =**

" _You tricked me!" Karibe screamed while clutching to her seat. She was no longer in her little 'love trance' and it was obvious she was no longer the one driving._

 _She turned her head to the platinum blond who had murder printed all over his face._

 _'Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. IDIOT!' The brunette chanted in her mind over and over as they drove into a traffic light, sending it flying in the process._

 _Her eyes were left widened as she looked at the chairman whose face was even deadlier than before._

 _"Those bastards are dead…" he said through his teeth that now appeared to be sharpened._

 _"How did I fall in love with this guy?" Karibe mumbled, keeping herself close to the door with the fear of the man exploding at some point._

* * *

 **= On the streets of Inazuma Town=**

"Toramaru-kun! Wait for me! Where are we going!? Why are you panicking so much!?"

"Need.. to.. get.. back.. to.. mansion!"

"Nani? Is Nii-san home!? Toramaru-kun!?"

It was no use. Yuuka tried her best but it was really no use. Either he didn't hear her and was talking to himself (something he started doing when he was in 'panic' mode) or he did hear her and was just too frazzled to respond to her properly. All the pinkette knew was that she found herself in a reverse situation from before; now he was too fast and she couldn't catch up to him. She figured the only thing she could really do was follow him and hope he'll run out of energy then actually tell her what's up.

' _Like that'll ever happen,'_ she thought with an annoyed expression.

If there was one thing she knew, it was that Toramaru had never beaten her in a race before. She remembered when she was in her first year of junior high and he happened to join her brother when he was picking her from school one time. That day she had challenged him to a race out of nowhere because that was just the crazy pre-teen she was at the time.

Ultimately, he lost but vowed to beat her someday - she completely doubted that of course. He became busy later on because of university and adulthood so he most likely forgot despite him inadvertently beating her this very moment. She wondered if this counted.

She shook her head. She decided to keep it to herself, her pride wouldn't let her admit defeat, not to mention this really wasn't the time for that.

In fact while she was deep in thought, the hasty blunet was even further ahead than he was before. Honestly, he was just as energetic as he'd always been.

Yuuka didn't allow herself to panic like the tiger striker. It wasn't in her blood to panic. She was a Gouenji after all.

Gouenji Rule #5: Never Panic. Because A Gouenji Never Panics.

She needed to remind herself to question her father about her great-great-grandfather's methods of running the family but that would be for a manner of later of course. Right now she needed to pick up her speed. She took a deep breath and sped up immensely. She lifted her knees and arched her arms. She could feel the wind in her hair but she didn't care about that. The only thing she cared about now was catching her future boyfriend.

She could barely reach his shoulders when she was just inches behind him. He was completely oblivious to her presence, chanting the statement from earlier that he still didn't reveal the reason for which only irritated her more. Toramaru was cute but this was just ridiculous. How could he just forget about her completely when they literally just confessed to each other ten minutes ago?

That was it! She had enough! The beyond irritated pinkette now ran beside the still frantic blunet. With a swift and powerful swing of her right hand, she sent Toramaru face-first into the solid pavement.

When Yuuka finally caught her breath, she took a look at the blunet before screaming. So much for a Gouenji never panicking. Her pigtails lifted up in response to the shock on her face at the twitching body on the broken concrete.

"Nooooooooooooo! Toramaru-kun! Are you okay!?" Yuuka nearly broke into pieces. Did she seriously just _slap_ her sweet Toramaru-kun? She was just so irritated, she didn't mean to!

As she knelt by him, the blunet slowly lifted himself from the ground with a grim smile and a few small bruises. Yuuka held in her gasp as her eyes began to shake.

"...Toramaru-kun I-"

"I'm sorry, Yuuka…" Toramaru said slightly embarrassed. He hoped that the pinkette couldn't see the light blush on his face. He inwardly cursed himself for behaving in such a manner. What did she think of him? Did she think he was weak for panicking so easily? He wished this was all just a dream and that he'd wake up in his apartment.

But then the confessions would have just been a dream as well..

"...I'm sorry too."

Toramaru's features now presented surprise. Why was _she_ apologizing? All she did was snap him out of his panic-monster self. And it's not like he was severely injured.

Unlike the former, the blush on Yuuka's face was a deep red as she twiddled her fingers. "I didn't mean to slap you...I just…"

She trailed off just like him. They both really didn't want to discuss their emotions and craziness a few moments ago. So they decided to look each other in the eyes. Toramaru's eyes seemed to sparkle more than they usually did while Yuuka's seemed to increase in size, adding to her already adorable person. They understood each other's actions.

It was at that moment that their lips touched, if not just for a second. It was perfect. They were perfect for each other.

"C'mon, I'll explain on the way," Toramaru told her as he broke their sweet kiss. His soft expression was changed to a confused one when he suddenly had the scent of burning rubber. "Do you smell smoke?"

"Yeah...those are my shoes," Yuuka admitted plainly. Most people would scream and jump up and down in panic _but_ she's a Gouenji and, like a wise doctor once said, a Gouenji never panicked.

Toramaru could only sweatdrop at the laidback expression the pinkette now had on her face. Seriously, how did he land on such a _goddess._ "You should probably take those off…"

"Fine but you're buying me new ones," Yuuka told him while kicking her now blazing shoes into a random puddle seizing the fire, her arms placed coolly on her hips.

"Do I have to?" Toramaru asked wearily still sweatdropping at how calm she was. She really was Gouenji Shuuya's sister.

"No," she said before adding with a cheesy smile, "But you have to carry me!"

Toramaru found his lips curve in excitement. Or was it relief? Eh, it didn't matter. He was happy to oblige.

"Hold on tight!" He said as she jumped on his back.

Yuuka smirked. "As long as you don't drop me!"

Toramaru sighed. "That's why you have to hold on tight…"

Yuuka gave the blunet the same blank face her brother was infamous for.

"Just don't drop me."

"Right."

* * *

 **= Back in a red sports car =**

Karibe face palmed herself for falling victim to the other's… charm? Or was it his voice? She sighed and turned to him.

"Gouenji?" she called carefully.

"Yes?"

"How are… you feeling?" Was that that the right question?

"Tired…" he replied, his voice and features indeed seeming to be that way.

Karibe believed the statement without hesitation. He did indeed appear as that. Now that he mentioned it, she was feeling a little sleepy herself. She was about to just leave their conversation there, seeing as he didn't really seem like he was going to carry on with the crazy driving but decided to ask him something else anyways.

"Are you still angry?"

"Yup."

"What? Then why… _how…_ you're so confusing!" Karibe puffed her cheeks and folded her arms, something she remembered doing when she was five but stopped when she was eleven. She thought it was because she grew out of it but thinking about it now, it's just probably because nobody had ever confused her like the platinum blond.

"I'm glad you're here though," she whipped her head in the direction of the other who still had his eyes on the road. "I usually drive back alone but it's nice to have some company, thanks a lot Karibe."

The car stopped when the traffic light turned red - the only survivor among the last three hours they had been driving, a.k.a. the only traffic light that didn't get knocked out of the road.

The chairman now turned his head towards the brunette with the same smile as before. Oh no. He's doing it again. Putting her under that spell. The worst part about it was that she wasn't sure if she liked this side of him or not.

The moment had to cut short as Gouenji continued driving after the change of lights. He neared a giant building that seemed to be three storeys at least. Karibe wondered what he was going there for.

Weren't they going to his house? As she continued to wonder the intentions of the platinum blond, her eyes caught sight of a man on the sidewalk, a young one in a grey suit carrying a girl with pink hair in a piggyback. They were only slightly ahead of them and seemed to be headed in the same direction. Now, she seriously wondered what this place was.

Maybe a fancy restaurant?

Call it a hunch but she suddenly got this feeling in her gut. And whatever it was.. it didn't fit what she thought the place to be.

* * *

 **= On the Soccer Field of the Gouenji Residence =**

"W-W-Wait.. Why are we fighting? Why are we on opposing teams?"

Everyone blinked at the declaration and no one dared to say a word.

All eyes were suddenly at Hikaru who so just happened to be confused. All movements stopped and now, it was everyone else's turn to be confused. Why was one of the perpetrators asking what was happening? Wasn't he there when they were distributing the burden of the job?

"Crap! You're awake!" Kariya ended the silence. And just as soon as he did, he suddenly clasped his hand on his mouth at his own slip up.

"What? Oh, right! The last thing I remember was Masaki-kun making me drink that peach juice on the third floor!" Hikaru chimed ever-so-sweetly. The look he was showing was a far cry from the edgy rebellious teen he was just minutes ago.

Everybody shot an accusing glare at Kariya and he felt himself sinking at where he's standing. But he stood his ground, there was no way he was going to fold at the sight of people his age.

"Ugh. My head.. Where am I? What's going on..?"

Although, an adult would very well be a different case.

"What the actual hell?!" Kidou couldn't help but say as his surroundings finally sank in. "Where are my glasses? What happened to my suit?!" Kariya gulped as Kidou began naming all that was odd about the scene. "And what the fuck are _you_ doing here?!" Thankfully, he saw the shocked Tachimukai first. Kariya then figured that it was probably the best time to hightail it before the dreadlock came back to the responsible commander that he was and find who was to blame.

"Nope," Maybe it wasn't Kariya's day after all because as he just so happened to escape _subtly_ , a particular pink-haired second year caught his collar. "You're not getting away with this," Kirino added as he clicked his tongue.

"Good morning, dear brother-in-law!" Saginuma suddenly said, making Kidou flinched.

" _What_ did you just call me?" He slowly, albeit threateningly, turned his head to the former Epsilon captain and grinded his teeth as one of his eye twitched. Without wasting a millisecond, Kidou's face was already only inches from Saginuma - which was in fact both stunning and terrifying for all of those who've seen him execute it, or rather, didn't see him move at all. He then gripped his shirt as he basked the other man with the darkness of his soul through his bloody tinted eyes.

"K-Kidou!" All of a sudden everything came back to Saginuma. His experiences, his failures, his accomplishments, his debts, his address, his name, his birthdate, his will and testament.. Was that how it felt like to see your life flashed before your eyes?!

Yet despite the dark presence that surrounded Kidou, there was still one who had the guts to oppose him and quite possibly the only one capable of doing so.

"Would you just _can it_?! If you're looking for someone to blame then peer your head on that conniving brat!"

Kariya would've stepped back but due to the fact that he was getting levitated - courtesy of the surprisingly strong Kirino himself -, he wasn't even as much as able to dodge from the bullet-like stares he was getting. The hole that metaphorically formed on his head must have eaten half of his brain already, if not whole.

"It's not me! I sweeeaaar!" Kariya whined as he helplessly squiggled out of Kirino's grip in utter vain.

"Quite honestly, I'm against violence towards minors.." Kariya would've sighed in relief with Kidou's words if not for how his neck cracked with his every step and for his mortifying visible deviled eyes that even made Saginuma lose all his color and quiver in fear.

"That's why.." Kidou said as he stopped in front of the tealnet. "You're going to drop and give me 5000."

"You mean p-push-ups?! You can't do that to me!" Kariya yelled as he violently flutter his limbs.

"I can't. That's why you're doing sit-ups," Kidou answered cleverly with an irritated cross of his arms.

"How is _that_ any different?! Besides, I'm _not_ the mastermind!"

"Oh _really?_ Then, do tell who the genius behind this operation is.." Kidou retorted sarcastically with a mocking curl up his lips. Ah, a teen-ager's stalling.. didn't Kidou know it so well. Although, whatever did the kid had been eating that made him think that he could fool the legendary strategist had called the older man's interest. Maybe he should give that to his players back at Teikoku as well. By then, perhaps, they'd be able to successfully prank their commander.

" _Gyahahahahaha! It is I!"_ Yet, as confident as he was with that, a familiar voice from the intercom shrank the smug smirk Kidou had. Could it be? Kariya was telling the truth?!

"Wondeba?!" Fei shouted in disdain. He was right! Kariya _did_ have another accomplice! He was right V2! Wondeba _was_ messing with the timeline again!

" _Yes! The genius! The awesome! The amazing.. Wondebaaaaaa!"_ The blue teddy bear designed robot commentated with the accompaniment of fake and recorded cheers.

"I should've known you're behind this too!" Fei angrily shouted at the sky.

"You didn't know about this?" Midorikawa asked Kishibe who responded with a jolt and an awkward step back.

Hiroto knitted his eyebrows after he saw the young player's reaction to Midorikawa. _'It was the hair, wasn't it?'_ He thought as he realized that his secretary's hair was gelled up on a manner that somehow reminded the CEO of something he couldn't quite point out.

"N-No. We thought Kariya planned everything.." Kishibe worded carefully while keeping his distance.

"Well, that would have explained the timing of the meeting.." Hiroto muttered to himself as he thought of how the day would have turned out if someone didn't mess up the timeline.

"Just where the hell are you?! Come out right now!" Fei ordered as he almost pulled his minty green locks out.

" _Hahahahaha.. Somewhere you absolutely cannot find even with your combined wits! Gyahahahaha!"_

"You're in the security room, aren't you?" Kidou deadpanned.

A lot of people from the gathered group gasped and Shindou just facepalmed. Was common sense really that foreign on their team? How could they not tell that such a huge and expensive place would have CCTV cameras? It was even more disappointing considering they were supposed to be the best middle school team in Japan. Then again, IQ and talent in soccer wasn't exactly parallel, weren't they?

" _N-No!"_ Wondeba said in obvious guilt. _"I-I'm not in the.. Gyaaaahhh! How'd you get in here?!"_

" _Come here you good for nothing *beeeep* excuse of a *beeep* stuff toy!"_ Kidou wasn't even surprise that the other strategist tracked him down already. _"And stop booming your sickening voice on the whole place!"_ Fudou added as the intercom finally seemed to be turned off.

"How rude.." Kidou said aloud.

"Ouch.." Hayami grunted as he held his throat.

Not a moment too soon, Fudou singlehandedly carried Wondeba to the bunch. Ironically enough, no one found that odd. The baffled Fubuki, sick-looking Yukimura, bewildered Amagi, nape-scratching Endou, relieved Ichino, and head-scratching Aoyama followed soon after.

"Hi Wondeba~!" Kinako chimed after she saw her friend that she just happened to see yesterday in their time.

" _Argh_! Why are you even happy to see him?!" Fei lashed out at his miniature mother wherein she cheerily smiled in kind.

"Now now, Rune-chan. Don't be rude to your friend.." she scolded in a more sisterly than motherly way.

"Listen to your mother, Fei-kun. She knows best," Wondeba proclaimed while nodding in approval.

"Why me.." Fei shrank in defeat. Just how much regret could a time traveller have in a single day?

"Enough chitchat. _Explain_ ," the Resistance Japan coach seethed as he leveled the shaking time-traveller to his face.

"O-Okay. It all started six months ago.."

"We don't need your freaking flashback! Get on with the reason!" Tsurugi exploded as he bit his lip. There was no way he was happy about how they managed to destroy his idol's mansion. How's he going to get back here now?!

"A-A-Alright! It's for revenge!" Wondeba squeaked like how a mouse would under everyone's murderous gaze.

"Um.. for what?" Tenma and Shinsuke inquired at the same time, looking quite baffled.

"Because you've never let me be your coach!" Wondeba answered weakly just above a whisper.

Silence lingered as they all stared blankly at the true mastermind.

"Really? That's all? That's your reason for getting us all drunk and thrashing Gouenji's house?!" Now that Kidou's glasses were somewhere no one could find, it was easy to see that his eyes could reflect emotions.

"S-Setei is g-g-gonna kill us.." Saginuma muttered while curling on himself and rocking his body on the ground. It didn't matter how petrified he was at Kidou earlier, Gouenji could certainly find a better way to torture them.

"B-But I was planning to apologize all along! I just saw everything that happened through the security cameras! I never intended to destroy this mansion! It was supposed to be a harmless prank but Kariya took it too far!" Wondeba said without stopping for a breath as he pointed at Kariya.

"What?! Me?! You're the one who told me that I'll make the best prank of my life if I helped you! Besides, what do you even think would've happened after you gave me _that_ peach colored drink?!" Kariya just lost it. Seriously, was it really smart to be tossing blames right now? And to a first year middle school student, at that.

"W-W-Wait.. Peach-colored drink?! What are you talking about?! The one I gave you was transparent!" Wondeba paled in color - well, as much as a blue teddy would - at the mention of the drink. All of a sudden, puzzle pieces were combining for him.

"You're telling me that you gave _him_ the wrong drink?!" Fudou headbutted Wondeba as the other eeped in pain.

"Yes. No. Uh.. maybe?" Wondeba found himself unsure. But it's more of fear than uncertainty, really. How was he able to think straight if all he saw was Fudou's step-to-step guide in skinning a mechanical teddy bear?!

"Then, what was in it?" Fubuki asked looking as calm as he always would have.

"You said.. it was peach, right? Could it have been the.." Wondeba trailed off as he gulped in thought.

"You drugged us?!" Fudou surmised. Judging from how everything played out, it really didn't seem that far off.

"Noooo! It wasn't! I swear!" Wondeba pleaded.

"Then what did you make us drink?" Endou asked without a single ire in his system. Seriously, how could he stay so serene at all this?

"Um well.. err.. hey, look a flying soccer ball!" Wondeba tried to distract the group but everyone was too smart to be fooled. Well, except for three soccer freaks.

"Where?!" Endou, Tenma, and Shinsuke shouted as they looked for the inexistent flying monochrome ball.

"Pahh.. idiots.." Kurama clicked his tongue as he held his other hand to stop it from a very powerful facepalm.

"I hope you finally learned your lesson after this, Kariya," At the midst of the questioning, Kirino peered his sight on Kariya who he was still holding. The others couldn't tell if the first year was that light or if Kirino was just really that strong. Both seemed rather impossible, honestly.

Kariya simply smirked as if he thought of a brilliant plan, something that was probably more brilliant than what have put him in this situation. "You know, Kirino-senpai. There's only one person to blame here."

Kirino raises a brow and everyone turned their heads at the tealnet as they heard the not-so-soft declaration.

"What are you talking about? Do you have another accomplice, Kariya?" Shindou asked. After reviewing everything that unfolded, it was honestly the only thing that would've made sense right now.

"Hehe.. why it's none other than Kirino-senpai!" Kariya smiled his signature mischievous one that he thought anyone actually loved.

Everyone blinked then scratched or tilted their heads. Some other even laughed. Like he thought they would actually believed that.

" _Right._ And Tsurugi doesn't own flame designed and Gouenji-inspired underwears," Kurama sarcastically commented with a rather cool snort.

"No. I. Freaking. Don't," Tsurugi shouted defensively. To his grimace, everyone just either whistled in innocence or looked away. It really did seem like he didn't have a honor to defend in the first place.

"We're done playing your games, Kariya. Just give up already," Kirino, who didn't really care about Tsurugi's tastes in underwear, have found his voice once again.

"Do you remember about what you said last week, senpai?" Kariya said as he smirked again. "You said, I won't be able to pull the most epic prank ever!"

Kirino finally lost it and finally let Kariya land on the ground. Yet instead of the grass touching his feet, it was his back that did so. Kirino extended his hands and used them to circle Kariya's throat as he started to strangle the prankster. And at that very moment, Kariya have finally know regret.

"Don't you dare put the fucking blame on me, you crazy excuse of an evolved cat!" Kirino uncharacteristically screamed as his eyes lit up in anger. There certainly was no saving Kariya now, but it didn't hurt for some sane people to try though. After all, they didn't have the luxury of time to attend for a number of hearings and pay for a lawyer that would get them out of this murder case unscathed after Kariya died in Kirino's hands and everyone else just let him did so.

Kidou begrudgingly tore the pinket away from the first year with the help of most of the players, Kazemaru, and Tachimukai. Some of them eventually confirmed that Kirino was indeed as strong as an UFC wrestler. After a few seconds of Kirino not moving an inch away, Fubuki and Endou heard loud bangs on the front gate, leaving them both in wonder.

Telling themselves that it was no important matter and was probably just their imagination, they unmindfully dismissed it, not having a clue that a second thought at that moment would've saved them a few minutes of running from their impending doom.

* * *

 **= A few moments back right outside of the Gouenji Residence =**

"Toramaru-kun."

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you tired?"

"Nope!"

"And you're sure I'm not heavy?"

"As light as a feather!"

"..."

"..."

"We're near the mansion."

"Uhuh."

"You can put me down now."

"Oh thank gosh! I mean- I can totally keep going-"

"Just put me down."

"Right."

As the blunet gently placed Yuuka on her feet he let out an exhausted sigh. Yuuka just raised an eyebrow at him. She then sighed herself but out of irritation. She walked over to the gates with Toramaru walking behind her. She began searching her pockets for her personal keys for the gate but stopped when the blunet placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Allow me," he said ever-so-politely. He swiftly took out his own personal keys and pressed a button. Yuuka smiled and took his hand, holding it tight. Almost instantly the gates began to open, a little slower than they usually did.

"Do they always open this slowly?" Yuuka asked with confusion in her voice rather than impatience.

"I don't think so…" he trailed off unable to think of a real explanation. That was when a light shone behind the couple. Toramaru immediately turned his head only to be greeted by a very familiar red sports car.

He gulped. He was so dead.

"Nii-san's back!?" Yuuka gasped.

* * *

 **= Meanwhile, behind the wheels of the red sports car =**

"Is that Utsunomiya?" Karibe asked even more confused than before. "And isn't that your sister…Gouenji?"

" _What the hell…_ " Gouenji stared at the duo standing at the large gates clearly ignoring Karibe. He narrowed his eyes as they spotted something that brought back the anger inside of him.

"Are they _holding_ hands?" Gouenji said in an instant. Suddenly, he wasn't tired anymore.

"Gouenji? Gouenji? Gouenji can you hear me?" Karibe called out the platinum blond.

He couldn't hear her. All he could hear were his older brother instincts telling him to break the little bastard's neck. Yes, break it into two.

"I'm gonna kill him…" Gouenji said rather loudly.

Yup, she lost him.

 **= Back to right in front of the gates =**

"Toramaru-kun? Toramaru-kun? Toramaru-kun can you hear me?" Yuuka shook the blunet.

He definitely couldn't hear her. He could feel himself reverting back to his panic mode.

"He's gonna kill me.." Toramaru said with a nervous sweat. Yuuka didn't expect her arm to be pulled so forcefully as the blunet dragged her inside just as he sprinted for his life. She wasn't sure if she regretted holding his hand or not.

Just as they did that, Gouenji drove inside once the gates were fully open, his eyes never leaving a fear filled tiger striker and his beloved sister.

Karibe, on the other hand, found herself being even more confused. When the chairman parked in a completely random spot and almost ripped his car door off - probably remembering it was his irreplaceable baby - he immediately stormed off, leaving Karibe to try and catch up to him.

She instantly stopped when she turned back to the red sports car with disbelief in her eyes.

"How doesn't it have a single scratch on it? He was driving like a lunatic!" She shook her head and turned to run after the platinum blond while taking in the scenery of the place.

* * *

 **= Inside the Gouenji Residence =**

"Kirino! Kirino let him go! He's gonna die!"

After a minute passed of being in the same positions, Endou and Fubuki joined the group that was pulling Kirino out of Kariya to no avail. For someone who had a feminine appearance, he certainly shamed a gym built average man in raw strength.

Meanwhile, Kariya had found himself seeing the light beyond the darkness that engulfed his sight. Was this really how he was going to leave this world? It was a good run though. At least, he could go on in his afterlife in glee with the thought of having 'got strangled because of an awesome prank' in his tomb. But when all hope seemed lost to the defender, he suddenly felt the grip in his neck losing and he finally found air once again.

Coughing hardly as the dizziness slowly faded, he tried to sit up, ready to thank whoever it was that convinced Kirino to calm down. To his surprise, all he could see were the hopeless faces of his team and the former pro league players ignoring him and looking at a single direction. Out of curiosity, he turned his head on the same way and found himself wishing that they would have just let him die.

" _Who_ is responsible for this?" The low tone signified the return of everybody's breaths that they never knew they held. There standing at the entrance of the backyard, was the Nihon Shounen Soccer Kyoukai chairman with the unconscious Toramaru in his right hand.

Even Yuuka who was normally unaffected by her brother's actions was left agape at the scene. After all, she did just see how the older man just snatched Toramaru from her hand when they were about to enter the backyard. If that wasn't enough, he gripped his expensive suit so much that it almost tore then leveled their eyes, causing the tiger striker to passed out. Whatever did the blunet see in her brother's orbs was something Yuuka didn't want to know anymore.

She was just really thankful that the vice chairman Karibe Ranko - who for some reason arrived with his brother - caught up to them that time because if it wasn't for her, Toramaru would have been flattened or burned to crisps already. Although maybe her words wasn't exactly the best greeting.

" _Um.. Gouenji, why do you have a hole in your living room's ceiling?"_ Yuuka remembered her asked innocently. It wasn't really her fault that her brother had immediately forgotten about Toramaru then saw the group of soccer freaks on the field though, and Yuuka wasn't blaming her for anything. Again, she was nothing but grateful. It was just really unfortunate that his rage was going to be redirected to the poor souls - no, not his former teammates since judging from their track record, they definitely deserved what's coming. She meant the middle schoolers who have probably never seen Gouenji angry firsthand. Ishido Shuuji, maybe. But that was still no match from the ball of wrath that Gouenji Shuuya transformed to when he's rubbed the wrong way.

Yuuka was snapped out of her so-called 'one-second run down of the scene' as Toramaru's lifeless body was tossed away at the side unmindfully.

Karibe realized her mistake as the former ace striker dangerously and graciously started to walk to the pale bunch like a hungry panther who had just found his prey.

"Gouenji!" She tried to call him but there was no reaction. Karibe found herself panicking. Was this her fault? Was it because she mentioned about the hole? Whatever it was, she couldn't let the legendary flame striker near them. Not after she just saw how he was on the road. She _had_ to do something.

"Gouenji!" She tried again, louder this time.

Still no response.

As he was only two meters away from the group who appeared to be statues in place, Karibe found her legs moving towards them. With an instinctive grip, she caught one of Gouenji's arms and couldn't afford to apprehend what happened next as the world seemed to stop spinning.

All she know now was that she was looking at something that was brown and originally had a dangerous fire within them that gradually shifted to something else that was rather.. how would she call it? Intimate? Was there such a thing as an intimate fire? That didn't make any sense. What she was sure that she was sensing, however, was that something soft was on her lips.

As she finally caught on what she did, she immediately backed away and clasped her mouth. Did she just-

"Oh. My. Goodness! Karibe-kantoku! I can't believe you just did that!" Taiyou shouted in both shock and awe.

She did! She actually did! She couldn't believe she just kissed him.

All the petrified stares turned to either cooes and 'wtf's' yet the worse part was just to come - or was it actually a good thing? - as the chairman held both her arms and leaned for a second kiss.

"I didn't know you two had a thing.." Endou suddenly said wherein he immediately got headlocked by Kidou.

"Are you trying to get us killed, you moron?!" Kidou warned as he leaned to whisper at the brunet. "Quick! Right now while he's busy.. Let's scram.."

The kiss finally broke and Karibe found herself embarrassed at the attention. Especially after one of her players saw what just happened.

Wait a second.

"Taiyou..?" Karibe realized. "You're part of the cause of this wreckage?!" She snapped as Gouenji's rage seemed to be passed to her.

It was now Gouenji's turn to be perplexed. Why was she suddenly pacing to the group that she didn't have anything more than business involvement with?

At the sight of her, Taiyou immediately ran towards Tenma and hid behind his back. "Save me! Please!" He pleaded as he kneeled and clapped his hands together.

"W-Why me?!" Tenma stepped away as he too was now afraid of the brunette coach as well. "Eeek!" He couldn't help to utter as he saw the dark gleam in Karibe's eyes.

"Endou-kantoku! Help!" Matsukaze helplessly pleaded as he gave attention to the twinkle-toed escaping adults (minus Toramaru, Tachimukai, and Otonashi) slowly moving away from the group.

"N-Not now..!" Endou half-shouted, his back still turned to the crowd.

The moment he turned his head, he found himself screaming in terror. Because instead of Gouenji that he expected, it was the most respected female of their generation, Karibe Ranko, who was already at their faces.

"I believe it's just right that you all pay for the damages.." She said calmly and unemotionally, in contrast of the terrifying aura she was producing. Perhaps his rage was just towards Taiyou after all.

"Y-Yes. Of course," Endou answered politely with his guard and nerves up high.

"And _you_!" Taiyou was then accused by Karibe's index finger - with a galaxy painted nail twinkling as she did - as he shifted his hiding place and was now quivering behind the still baffled Hikaru.

The prodigy then let out an "Eeep!" on his place and backed away. He gulped and clamped his eyes shut. For the first time in his life, he wished, from the bottom of his heart, that he should have just been lying in his hospital bed right now. Because quite honestly, that sickness was a far better way to go than getting tortu- _err_ punished by his coach.

Karibe didn't waste a second and took Taiyou's left ear. The screaming Arakumo captain was pleading help from his accomplices - of which was just returned with a nervous and apologetic wave of goodbye - and proved to be helpless against one of the most acknowledged coaches in Japan.

Karibe suddenly paused in front of Gouenji and turned the teen the same way. She gave the other adult a serious look before bowing and pulling Taiyou downwards - prompting him to take the same action.

"We're very sor-" Karibe started before she felt two hands land on both her arms once again.

"Raise your head," came the same low seductive voice from earlier.

Karibe instinctively obliged and captured two dark colored orbs for who knows how many times already and she found that they showed even more seriousness than before.

"None of this is your fault. You didn't have to do that," Gouenji said. From the looks of it, he seemed to be back to what Karibe dubbed as his second default mode. The sweet caring side of him that could only be seen by those close to him. And then the smile, who could forget that goshdarn warm smile? It was too captivating. Too perfect. Karibe might not vocally admit it (or at least not in front of these people) but this man right here truly had captured her heart. She returned the smile and time had stood still for the two of them yet again. Things were really getting redundant, weren't they?

Well, that was until..

"Karibe-kantokuuuuu!" Karibe was then snapped back to reality with the screeching sound that she just happened to identify as Taiyou's shriek. Apparently, the grip she had on the orangehead had just tightened and he was left almost crying with the pain that came with it. She let her grasp loose a bit yet didn't took the chance of completely letting go the troublesome teen.

"Since the dinner seemed to be put on hold, I guess we should be going now. It's probably already midnight," Karibe said as she brushed off the blush she had and smirked at the platinum blond. They both ignored the gasps on the background - probably because of the 'dinner' declaration - as violet-pink connected to dark brown once again.

"I would've let you stay the night as well but.." Gouenji paused as he gestured to his house.. mansion-err.. building. "I barely even have a place to sleep now."

"Pfft. Oh please, I'm pretty sure that a mansion that big spared at least a guest room. Anyways, see you tomorrow in the office, _Shuuya_ ," she said fanning her eyelashes at the man. And with a smirk and a swift turn, she walked herself out the not-so-humble abode.

Gouenji found himself grinning madly - in a cool Gouenji way, not like the ones Endou gave - as he watched the retreating figure of the most amazing woman he've ever met. In that moment, he knew he just _had_ to marry her. And they just _had_ to have that date. Unfortunately, it seemed like they wouldn't be able to have that family dinner until they could actually have a dining room for it.

Speaking of which, time to receive destruction of property payments.

"And where do you think you're all going?" Gouenji suddenly said.

The tower of professional soccer players all flinched at the same time and the middle schoolers couldn't help but almost laugh at their position. Well, _almost_. If it wasn't for the tone the chairman just gave and for the fact that he didn't need to turn his head to know that the other adults were _still_ trying to escape, but now instead of just on the ground, they were sizing almost the same as the tall concrete walls that covered the whole backyard. It's almost as if they've already done that before.

"We were just checking if you've really added something here!" Kazemaru, sitting at the top of their formation exactly at Fudou's shoulders, immediately said as he dodged the barbed wire surrounding the steel gate-like extensions beyond the walls. "Nice touch on the barbed wire!"

And the teenagers were right. The legendary players _have_ done that before. Unfortunately, how epic of a story that might have, they have to remind themselves to ask about it later on to survive the day.

"Yeah. I needed additional security," Gouenji spun and slipped his hands inside his pants' pockets. The sadistic smile he had betrayed nothing as he swiftly travelled the distance between him and his old teammates.

The middle school students hugged each other as they averted the reborn Ishido Shuuji's gaze.

"S-S-Setei!" Saginuma, the second man from the ground, uttered as the vertical line that they made waved sideways.

"Stop shaking, Saginuma!" Hiroto, with his legs almost locked on the blacket's neck, scolded.

"O-Oi! Don't move so much!" Endou, the poor martyr standing at the bottom, said as he struggled to keep balance.

"Guys please.. teamwork.. we need teamwork here.." Fubuki, who was below Fudou, chanted. He really just didn't want to lose his job again. The last time wasn't so pleasing for him, after all.

"Perhaps I should have listened to a saying that goes like this: 'Drinks given by another, should never be trusted!'" Midorikawa, at the middle of the formation, screamed in mixed wrath and fear.

"I think there's no quote as such that ever existed," Gouen-err.. Ishido commented with a sly smile as he finally successfully tumble his former teammates off with themselves.

The petrified men looked up from the tangled mess that they formed with their limbs and met the same man who once threatened to control soccer and all of Japan.

"Endou-kun, Kidou-kun, Fubuki-kun, Midorikawa-kun, Hiroto-kun, Kazemaru-kun, _and_ Saginuma-kun," he said in a tone foreign for his usual self.

"-kun?!" The former pro league players all gulped at the same time. They're either so fried or so fired or if worse came to worse, maybe even both. This truly was Setei who they were speaking to. And Aphrodi forbid that whatever he's going to make them do would be something a little less brutal.

"Up," he gestured an order as he rested his other hand on his hip. The group simply obeyed, quickly making a line as they stood straight like a pole. All of them tried their best not to make eye contact with the devil spawn in front of them.

"Now _kneel_ ," Ishido's arms now opened widely as he tilted his head and grinned like a madman that he truly was. Saginuma obliged without a second thought but another matter could be said about the rest.

"Gouenji, isn't that going a bit too-"

"Far? Is that what you're going to say, Kidou-kun?" The gray suited man said as he stepped closer the brunet and played his fingers on one of his dreadlocks. The grim aura that the taller man had made the normally bespectacled male flinch. Was it just him or did he just imagine how his mansion, company, as well Teikoku Gakuen were all going to be burned then would be regarded as an accident.

Kidou found himself slowly crouching down. The moment his knees touched the ground, he just realized that he was actually holding his breath. _'I was.. beaten..'_ He thought to himself as he silently stayed in his position.

Endou, Kazemaru, Fubuki, Fudou, Midorikawa, and Hiroto all looked at Kidou then at each other then scrambled to kneel.

The junior high students couldn't believe their eyes. Was the legendary players just got told by the chairman. Yes, he was their boss but this didn't particularly mean that they'd need to obey him here too, right?

" _So_ ," the emphasized word got all the young soccer lovers' attention and it was now their turn to sweat bullets. "Who wants to play sakka?" He said as he strided graciously to the bunch.

"Put your hands down, Endou," Kazemaru whispered to the brunet who was just about to extend his hand up, making him pout.

"Just kidding," he said right after a chuckle that successfully gave every single person in the yard goosebumps. He arched his index finger as if calling for the team. "You too, _kneel_."

Raimon Eleven with Kariya's group scrambled beside the adults and did the same without a question. They all watched in pain as Ishido swiftly went back to his original place.

Ishido paced in front of the rather long horizontal line in great amusement. There was so much silence in the place that a falling needle might even be heard. In fact, their racing heartbeats were already echoing despite the fact that it was an impossible fit in an open space.

" _Now_ , it's time for you all to pay," Gouenji said as he stopped at the very middle with the assurance of everyone being able to see him.

Not a single person was talking yet their prayers proved to be loud enough for everyone to think of them together and chant at the same time. Pay?! How did he want them to pay? With their limbs?! With their heads?! With their lives?!

At the sound of crunching paper, everyone raised their heads, just realizing the fact that they closed their eyes somewhere down the line. It was indeed paper on the chairman's hands and for just a brief moment, they saw the cool and collected Gouenji Shuuya once again.

"Um.. what is that, Gouenji?" Endou was the brave soul to speak up.

"I'm calculating how much you're going to pay me individually. Less for the kids, of course."

"That's it?!" Fudou shouted the question in everyone's minds.

"Yeah. Well, that's what I told Ra- Karibe," he coolly corrected himself, not even raising his head as he continued to scribble down.

' _Thank that Goddess,'_ everyone chorused after having only the image of Karibe Ranko in their heads.

"So, you and Toramaru ended up together.. I gotta say I'm happy for you guys!" Otonashi chimed as she and the so called 'innocent ones' were standing and watching the odd scene.

"I guess it wasn't so bad being home alone...kinda?" Yuuka stated with a shrug.

"Speaking of Toramaru," Tachimukai started with a sweatdrop. "He's still unconscious isn't he?"

Yuuka gasped. "Toramaru-kun!?" She ran off to the unconscious blunet leaving Otonashi, Tachimukai and the managers who went back to staring at the shameful group as they continued to bow their heads as the former and currently reborn Ishido Shuuji continued his list of charges, the devilish smirk never leaving his face.

"I honestly don't know how to feel anymore," Midori sweatdropped as the others agreed.

Yup, they were honestly the strangest bunch of soccer freaks the world- heck! even the universe had ever seen, but of course most people already knew that and no one could tell and prove them otherwise.

* * *

 **= End of Final Chapter =**

 **Authors' Notes:**

 **Mizuki Kokoa:** **So this is the end,huh? I hafta admit, I'm kinda sad...Well it was still fun so Woohoo! Honestly we weren't really sure how to end the story because the chaos was too much XD. Thanks to all of u for reading! Really appreciate it! HARDCORE!**

 **~ Mizuki "Miko" Kokoa out~!**

 **SaltyCandy:** **We hope you weren't disappointed with the ending 'coz we still have an epilogue for yah (don't worry, it won't be as long as this one). Btw, Wondeba, Kidou, and Hayami have the same voice actor if the part about them getting offended with Fudou's insult on Wondeba's voice confused you. This had been enjoyable to write with my coauthor and I hope you enjoyed it as much as well. I'm kinda feeling sad that it's over now. Anyways, we thank you from the bottom of our hearts for simply reading. Honestly tho, this was my first multi-chapter fanfic that had been completed (that's the Queen of Procrastination for you) and I'm so happy about it. Also, check out our other individual works, too. Have a fantabulous day!**

 **\- The salty and sweet SaltyCandy, signing off!**

 **P.S. (from both authors):** **Special thanks to** _ **The Real Runey**_ **for sticking with us 'till the end. Your reviews gave us life. WE COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT U!**


End file.
